A New Life, Light
by ThySeeker
Summary: The Giant War has ended, but it came with a price. As Annabeth drifts further away from our hero, his grief tore him apart. Without a purpose, he intended to die, only to gain a new power and later, life. What happens when our hero loses something for the second time? *Not the usual simplistic plot of a cheating Annabeth; Percy isn't more powerful than the gods. Shows development!
1. Finding Out

_AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate if you could drop a review and give me some suggestions :D I have a relative idea of how I want the story to turn out, but I won't mind if you have anything to add._

_This isn't the usual "Annabeth cheats on Percy, Percy becomes a powerful being stronger than gods and a new threat etc.". It shows development of Annabeth and the other boy before Pertemis._

_Please give it a try! I may not update regularly, but I promise I'll try to update at least once a month until October. Each update will be at least 5k words, but until my exams are over, I won't be able to update frequently._

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan._

Percy POV

Cheers erupted from the legions and cabins of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. Gaea has just been put back into slumber, and Zeus, Poseidon, Jason and I have finally defeated Porphyrion together. It took away our strength, no doubt, but we succeeded and won the war.

Though there were deaths all around the battlefield, while those who survived were covered in injuries, those most important to us survived. Annabeth and I were leaning against one another, barely able to stand up straight. Jason, Leo and I were sapped of our energy from creating a massive storm we never thought was possible.

Sad to say, many campers were perished in the battle against the giants and monsters, numbers dropping by more than half. I looked across the horizon, a thick layer of monster dust slowly dissipating into the air.

Apollo, and the remainder of his cabin, was tending to the injured, his face paled from all the healing; Artemis was giving the lost hunters a final blessing, before teleporting them back to Olympus for proper shrouds or sent to the sky above as constellations. One look and I could tell that she was devastated by the numbers lost in the battle, but was glad that Thalia and Phoebe, her 2 most trusted and best fighters, were alright. Zeus was hugging Jason before making his way towards Thalia, giving her a kiss on the forehead. I never thought I would see the fatherly side of Zeus. Oops, better not say that out loud.

Poseidon, father, had given me a hug filled with love and pride before teleporting back to his palace to recuperate. Speaking of which, I would love to be in water right now. Being the son of Poseidon, it's the best medicine I could ask for right now. Athena came forward with a smile, before apologizing to Annabeth for her fit of rage when she was suffering from schizophrenia when I was missing. Annabeth forgave her immediately and gave her an awkward hug, since she was still holding tightly onto my arm.

Once the injured were taken care of and could at least stand up, the gods teleported us back to Olympus, some into the infirmary, others to path leading to the throne room.

_~ At Olympus~_

Wow. I've only been up here once or twice after the 2nd Titan War, and I must say, Annabeth has done an excellent job redesigning Olympus! What can I say; she is the best architect around. My eyes could barely take in my surroundings. There were sculptures and statues of some of the lost campers in the 2nd Titan War, all with proper titles and life-like features. The garden they were in was blooming with flowers of all sorts and there was even an Olympic-sized pool a few hundred metres away! The town where satyrs, nature spirits, minor gods or Cyclopes were living or resting in was bustling with excitement at our return and of the Olympians. Buildings of various designs fitting the small businesses or residence lined the small city, like a miniature New Rome.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, close your mouth!" Annabeth laughed. My throat was dry from shock and I immediately praised her for her job. "Flattery gets you no where," was her reply, before I rolled my eyes and gave her a peck on the lips. We intertwined our fingers and made our way to the throne room, with Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and Piper trailing behind us, taking in their surroundings. Oh right, it was their first time up here I suppose.

Upon entering the throne room, all the chattering among the gods ceased and they looked at us, some with pride, others with interest. I could see Lady Hestia tending to the hearth as always, and she gave me a warm and caring smile. Looking around, I saw that Annabeth has improved the walls and pillars of the throne room, with intricate scenes of previous battles fought etched onto the Olympian marble floor and strings of Greek words on the pillars. I turned to Annabeth and gave her a knowing look, which she returned with a smile. No words were needed for us to communicate, for being trapped in Tartarus alone has bonded us closer than ever. We knew what the other was thinking like reading our own minds.

"HEROES OF OLYMPUS, STEP FORWARD!" Zeus boomed.

I shuffled forward, along with the rest of my companions, but stood slightly behind them.

"The war is over, and the great prophecy has been fulfilled. It has come to the attention of the council, that the 7 of you have exceeded demigod expectations and skills. Without the assistance of demigods from both camps and yourselves, the giants would not have been defeated." Zeus announced, albeit forcefully. "Hence, the council has decided to grant each of you one wish, including immortality. Note that this gift has not been bestowed on mortals for centuries, but we have agreed that all of you deserve it. You will also gain residence in Olympus if you wish, in addition to camp." I could tell that Zeus would be no doubt be angered if we rejected his offer, me for the second time, but I guess he'll have to deal with me and Annabeth. I mean, she knows I wouldn't take up immortality, doesn't she? After all we've been through, I'm confident she'll stick by me. Or so I thought…

Annabeth POV

The throne room fell into silence after Zeus announced his offer. Shockingly, he seemed pleased and proud when he said that. Perhaps because Jason is among the 7 of us… I could sense that everyone was anticipating our decisions. Percy looked at my and I could see in his eyes that he would definitely turn down immortality, and he thought I would too. I smiled at him and turned away, towards my mother. She gave me a slight nod and a smile, indicating her wish. She wanted me to say yes. My mother… Athena… wanted me to be immortal so we could spend time, or even better, work together! My hubris must have gotten ahead of me as the thought of Percy was pushed to the back of my mind.

"Father, Piper and I would be honoured to receive immortality," Jason exclaimed. Next came Leo, who asked for partial immortality instead. Interesting…

"Lord Zeus, may I wish that my curse be lifted off of me? I believe Frank would wish for his to be gone too." Hazel asked Zeus timidly with respect. That figures. It must be stressful to have your life tied to a stick that burns so easily, and have cursed precious stones being pulled out of the ground whenever you're near. Zeus thought about it for a while, causing the suspense to grow. Frank would indeed be very dangerous given his gifts and powers… After a few awkward moments, Zeus declared that he would grant them their wish if Frank swore loyalty to Olympus, which he happily did.

"Annabeth Chase," my mum spoke up, indirectly pushing forth my decision to be announced. "If you accept immortality, you will be working with me personally and continue your redesigning of Olympus." Oh my gods. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Forgetting the boy who loved me enough to jump into Tartarus for me, I immediately said, "Yes."

Percy POV

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by her choice. She knew I would turn down immortality, didn't she? On the other hand, Athena just looked smug and smirked at me, probably glad that her daughter chose the 'right' and 'wise' choice… The throne room fell silent with tension, as Aphrodite let out a gasp. She must not have expected Annabeth's decision any more than I did.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon shouted. My name echoed around the chamber. Only the crackle of the hearth fire could be heard as I stepped forward and knelt in front of my dad. After rising, my dad continued his little speech. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?!" No one argued. All eyes were on me. Great…

"The council has decided that you shall be offered godhood, the greatest of gifts we have ever offered. Do you accept?" Zeus asked, seemingly giving me a glare that went unnoticed. I hesitated. I was tempted. Being a god would take away all the burdens of a prophecy; I would most probably be a minor god so my duties wouldn't be that busy… Besides, Annabeth has already chosen immortality. I can't stay with mum and Paul since my demigod scent has grown stronger over the months. There's almost nothing left for me in the mortal world except Annabeth. I looked at Lady Hestia, hoping she would help with my decision. She just smiled at my warmly, making my think of my other friends and family at camp. I made up my mind.

"Lord Zeus, I am extremely honoured that the council has offered me this gift, but alas, I cannot accept." I emphasized on the word 'honoured' and braced myself for Zeus' shouting since I sort of humiliated Zeus, again, by turning down immortality. It didn't come. The gods were staring at my in shock, especially Artemis and Aphrodite. The only ones who weren't shocked were Hestia and Poseidon. I guess they know me well enough. Taking the silence as a cue for my explanation, I continued. "I wish to reserve my wish to a later date and would inform you at once when the time comes. Thank you." With that, I started hobbling towards the exit still hurt from Annabeth's decision, only to be stopped by Aphrodite.

"I suggest we grant Percy here partial immortality, like the Hunters of Artemis," Aphrodite squealed. NOW, I'm surprised. Why would Aphrodite care about me? If I continued ageing, my relationship with Annabeth would no doubt be affected, and isn't that what Aphrodite wants? She said she wasn't going to make my love life easy, so why is she helping? Confused, I turned to look at her, only to see a comforting smile and … warmth? I won't be surprised if she accidentally took some of her own potion.

"What? I can be kind and understanding. After all, you and Annabeth are my favourite couple! I can't afford to see the 2 of you growing distant now, can I?" Aphrodite pouted. I guess she finally changed her ways. I do hope so. It's not wise to have your love life meddled with all the time.

Athena directed a silent snarl towards Aphrodite, who just returned a smirk. When Zeus finally woke up from his shock, his face was red with anger but managed to compose himself enough to grant our wishes before the ceremony began.

_~ Time skip ~_

"Annabeth, why did you choose immortality when you knew I wouldn't?" I begged. It was one of those times when I wanted, no, needed, to know an answer.

"I… I'm sorry Percy. I just don't want to have to go through another war as a demigod, you know? Tar… That place is too horrifying for me to relive. I can't stand being part of another great prophecy. I understand that you feel betrayed, but… I'm not as strong as you. You may be part of 2 great prophecies, but you can't deny the fact that you're tired of it. I hope you forgive me for my decision." Annabeth explained in remorse, looking down. I know it's tough for her, and I can't possibly stay mad at my Wise Girl. At least now, neither of us will age so we can continue being together.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand." I tilted her chin up, looking into her gorgeous grey eyes to show her I meant it. She smiled, a genuine smile. We were going to be alright, nothing could break us apart. We've been through hell and back — terrifying, but it strengthened our bond. I'm sure of it. We held hands and gazed at the stars above us, her head leaning on my shoulder. At that moment, I felt like I could take on another group of army, for I was in bliss.

_~Time Skip 3 months~_

Annabeth POV

"Bye Seaweed Brain, see you on Monday!" I chirped happily. I was now going to Olympus on a weekly basis, staying over on weekends. That way, I'll be able to spend some time with Percy on weekdays, but still work on my project on redesigning Olympus on weekends. I know, I know, I've been working on it for over a year now. Considering my passion for architecture, I'm mostly done working on the main attractions or features of Olympus. Right now, I'm only monitoring construction and adding on some structures to perfect my artwork. I feel bad for leaving Percy alone on weekends, but he said it was okay. In fact, Poseidon just visited to invite him to train at his palace. Thankfully, they'll only be training on weekends so it won't affect our relationship since I'm busy on weekends too. Unknowingly, I've reached the basement of the Empire State Building. Upon making my way up, I began to admire my designs.

As I thought about how I could improve on Olympus, I accidentally bumped into someone. He smelt like… pencils?

"Oomph, sorry I didn't see where I was—" I began, when I was cut off mid-sentence by the guy I bumped into.

"No no, I should apologise. Sorry about that. Here let me help you up." He offered his hand pulled me up. "Hi, my name's Jake. Son of Hephaestus here," he said.

His eyes were a shining brown, if that's possible, which showed knowledge and kindness. His black hair was slightly spiked up but looked natural nonetheless, giving him a casual look, though I can tell he put some time into styling his hair. A pencil was tucked behind his ear and his dimples were prominent when he smiled. He didn't look goofy or particularly burly like other Hephaestus kids I've seen, and his attire said a different story about him too. Instead of wearing a tool belt, he was only dressed in a plain brown tee and black shorts, complimenting his skin tone. In his hands were a couple of books, which I realized were related to buildings after straining my eyes a little.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I replied. His eyes went big and looked shocked beyond words. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Jake?"

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, making my chuckle. After verifying that I was the architect of Olympus and one of the 7 heroes of the Giant War, he began throwing me with questions about my adventures and work here.

"Wow, hold it there Jake. I need to supervise some construction here. Talk later?" I stopped him before he could ask another question and shooed him away. As I told the Cyclopes in charge of moving boulders and construction about some minor changes here and there, my mind drifted back to Jake. He seems like a pretty nice guy, a very unique son of Hephaestus too. He was the first I've known to be interested in architecture and not just mechanics or weaponry like Leo. Instead of being a Seaweed Brain like Percy, he actually knows what I'm talking about and even throws in some constructive suggestions I've never thought of before. Maybe he can help me with some of the projects the gods have given me.

* * *

Before I knew it, night came and construction was halted. The Cyclopes needed rest and so did I. No one will ever understand how challenging and troublesome it is supervising a group of Cyclopes, having to correct their position every now and then. Yawn. Time to head to the small house I built for visits like this. I needed a nap now.

"Hey, Annabeth! Wait up!" I frowned and turned to see Jake running up to me, with a plastic bag filled with some sort of box.

"So, you're done with your job for the night right? Want to grab a bite?" He asked. I pondered about it for a moment before thinking of my Seaweed Brain. _Would he mind if I ate with another boy? He isn't the jealous type so I guess it's okay._ As if on cue, my stomach growled, making Jake laugh. His laugh is so mesmerizing. STOP! You are with Percy for gods' sake! Stop thinking of such things! I argued in my head. But Jake's the only one who connects with you! You know he's special and understands you…

"Hello?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrow. "You zoned out there for a moment." Ugh, stupid ADHD. I nodded to imply my agreement on his offer. He smiled and led me to the garden by the pool.

"I prepared some snacks for us to eat. A picnic, you could say. I'm not that much of a cook but I can still make some sandwiches," he said, rubbing his neck sheepishly, again. _He looked so cute! Oh my gods Annabeth, what is happening to you! _I blushed at the thought. I took a slice of sandwich from him, smiling gratefully and began eating. I didn't know I was that hungry until I realized I finished the whole basket, with a bit of Jake's help of course. He looked pretty surprised and I apologized for eating so much without leaving some for him.

"Hey it's okay, you've had a tough day. It mustn't be easy supervising construction for over 12 hours..." _Wow, did he read my mind earlier, or is he just that understanding and caring? No one actually asked about my work or how tiring it was, even Percy. In fact, Jake here totally surpassed what Percy has done as a normal, mortal boyfriend. I mean I know he has done and sacrificed a lot for me, but he has yet to do something romantic that really touched my heart._ I should introduce the 2 some time. Maybe Jake will rub some of his thoughtfulness on Percy.

I thanked Jake for the pleasant night and made my way back to my small house, contented and feeling at ease for the first time in months. I fell asleep thinking of a certain black-haired, brown-eyed boy, failing to notice the image of a familiar jet-black haired boy with sea green eyes looking at me intently and confused, from an iris-message.

Percy POV

Annabeth had just left for Olympus an hour ago, while I got ready for my training session with Dad and Triton. I was excited as I've yet to fight alongside, or against, Dad underwater. I wonder if he'll teach me some new tricks with water, like changing its temperature to freeze it or something. Though I am slightly nervous about Triton… He made it clear that he didn't like me when I first saw him at dad's palace before the 2nd Titan War. I hope he'll accept me soon, because I doubt having a brother trying to kill you every training session would be pleasant. With that, I took off into the sea, heading for Atlantis.

_~ Time Skip ~_

3rd Person POV

Clash! The sound of trident on sword could be heard throughout the arena, as Percy and Triton fought against one another, each exchanging blows and using their own set of tactics and water skills. As Triton feinted to the left, making Percy dodge, he sent a jet of water towards his feet, making Percy fall. Just as Triton was about to stab downwards for the killing move, the water around Triton froze, before superheating and vapourising. The sudden change in temperature and water skill caught Triton off guard, as Percy "jumped up" (he's in water…) and slashed at Triton's chest. He followed up with a series of cuts and blows before manipulating the water to grab Triton's trident and throwing it to him, pointing it straight at Triton's chest with Riptide at the back of his neck.

"I yield," Triton gasped out in sheer shock and disbelief. Applause erupted around the arena, and Poseidon made his way towards his 2 sons to congratulate them of their well-fought battle. Triton was amazed by his brother's agility and the swordsmanship. He had underestimated Percy's talent in wielding Riptide as well as his water abilities.

Just a few months ago, he had despised the demigod for he felt that Percy tainted his bloodline, being born out of an affair with a mere mortal. He never expected much of the demigod and wasn't particularly awed by his performance in the 2nd Titan War. His jealousy had been buried by his hatred for his brother, such that the skills in which Percy possessed surprised him long enough for him to be distracted. Though it cost him his duel, he held a new sense of respect and pride for Percy. The Saviour and Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, was his half-brother. He had decided to help train Percy in his water abilities, as he knew Percy had struggled with his previous maneuver of cooling and heating the water around him. He was determined to make him a better son of the sea god.

Percy POV

I myself was a little surprised by the fight. I knew Triton held back a little, for the whole city was there to watch us fight and it would definitely do him no good if he killed a fellow 'prince'. I had no idea I would succeed in freezing and heating the water, but I gave it a shot anyway since I was about to lose the battle. It drained me of my energy and I could sense that Triton was shocked beyond words about what I had just done. I took the opportunity and slashed at him, parrying his attacks with ease since he had yet to recover, and finally managed to win. When I looked up, I saw that all eyes were on me, and dad was grinning like he just found a whole chest of golden seashells and pearls.

When I gave him a questioning look, he just shook his head, meaning to say he did not interfere with the fight. Confused, I asked both my dad and Triton about my little trick. Turns out, my willpower had increased to the point where I was able to control the temperature of water! I was so happy and glad that I have broke through another skill barrier that I begged them to train my water skills.

"PLEASEEE HELP ME!" I whined, hoping one of them would give in. My dad just shook his head and looked at Triton, who surprisingly agreed.

"If you don't mind, I could help. You put up a good fight, br… brother… Welcome to Atlantis," Triton announced. He struggled a little calling me his brother, but I was glad he finally accepted me. De facto, he did so much earlier than I thought he would.

* * *

Over the next few hours, we continued chatting while working on my temperature abilities, as Triton said, and I quote, "Multi-tasking will train your concentration, willpower and strength. If we keep this up long enough, you'll soon be able to control the water temperature like the breathing!" When night came, I found out my dad had prepared a room similar to Triton's for my stay at the palace. It was amazing and I had a king-sized bed with seashells lined across the entire room. Sketches of my past quests were somehow in my room, be it the ceiling, walls, or floors. It either meant that there was a creepy stalker, perhaps my dad, or the room was magical.

The first day had been tiring for me, but I missed Annabeth more than ever. I don't know why, but a part of me keeps prodding me to IM her during the day, to ask how she's putting up with her work at Olympus. I know how much effort she puts in and how tiring it is, but I seldom voice that out to her in fear that she starts droning on and on about architecture, the structure of buildings here and there. If she did, I would probably zone out and that would hurt her, so I didn't ask.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Annabeth at Olympus." I threw a drachma into a mist I formed with the water around me and the image shimmered to show Annabeth's room on Olympus. I was puzzled as to why Fleecy would show me an empty room, but my doubts were answered when Annabeth strolled in a moment later.

She fell onto her bed before I could say hi, with a smile on her face. I wonder what has gotten her to be so happy for her usually attentive self to miss my IM… I contemplated calling her, but I knew she was tired and decided to let her sleep. Before I could cut off the connection though, I heard her whisper a single word, as if she was confused on what to make of it.

Blame my short attention span and memory, as I couldn't grasp what she said. I think it started with a 'J'… Oh well, I'll just ask her tomorrow when she wakes up or when I see her on Monday. With that thought, I jumped onto my bed and laid there with a starfish position, taking in the size of the bed before giving in to exhaustion.

Annabeth POV

_RING! RING!_ The alarm sounded, jolting me awake from my dreamless sleep. Being a demigod has its perks and disadvantages. Sad to say, having a demigod dream is more often than not trouble. Luckily for me, I didn't have one last night. I guess that's why I woke up with a smile on my face… Right?

"Hey Wise Girl, you finally woke up? Guess who's the sleepy head now huh," A familiar, soothing yet teasing voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, I'm finally awake. Like you waited for me to wake up all morning," I rolled my eyes.

"Hehee, actually I was kind of watching you sleep before your eyes opened. You drool too by the way!" He smiled sheepishly before smirking at me. I didn't drool, did I? I wiped my hand across my mouth to find it dry before glaring at the laughing Kelp Head.

"You… You fell for it…" He struggled to say as he fell into a fit of laughter, before I started chuckling at his antics. After he finally got up from the floor, he asked me a question that caught me off guard completely.

"Hey I IM-ed you last night but you didn't see me and fell asleep instead… What did you say last night? I remember hearing something that started with a 'J'," He questioned curiously. Oh no. He must have heard me say Jake's name. Did he really not hear me say Jake? Or was he trying to find out if I'm lying to him… He's a seaweed brain, so it can't possibly be the latter, could it? I hope not, I don't think it's time to talk to him about my new friend yet.

"What? Um I can't really recall, but I think I said jam. I have this craving for peanut butter and jam sandwich recently… Could you get me one tomorrow?" I lied, but put on my best act and even gave him my puppy dog eyes, which I almost never use. I could feel him soften up and judging by his posture, he seemed to accept my explanation. _Phew, that was a close one… But why exactly am I afraid that Percy finds out about Jake and me? It's not like I'm cheating on him._ I thought. _Hey you can't deny you are drawn to Jake!_ My other me countered. Oh no, since when have I argued about such things in my mind before!

"Sure! Oh and I mastered a new fighting technique. Watch!" Percy shouted in excitement, as he started forming small ice cubes in his palm before vapourising them. Controlling the temperature, ingenious…

"Good job! But why are they small ice cubes? Are you being lazy? You better not let me find you slacking off when you're supposed to be training!" I warned, narrowing my eyes at him. He shook his head vigorously before denying. He immediately started forming an ice sculpture just by moving his hands, creating a pair of hearts with our names etched on them.

"SEE! I can do much better but it's _soooo_ early in the morning and we just woke up… I know you're tired from monitoring the construction too, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night! Bye Owl Head!" He protested, before I shook my head slowly and letting out a sigh. I waved at him and slashed the IM before getting ready for the day.

Brushing my teeth and hair, I changed into a grey tank top and blue jeans. After putting on my favourite pair of owl earrings, I went out and took a deep breath of fresh morning air, appreciating the 'nature' on Olympus.

* * *

The day went by as usual, with me getting the Cyclopes to shift this here and there, getting some blueprints ready for a temple some gods wanted and all that… Until Jake arrived. We chatted like old friends would, talking about our lives and work here on Olympus as well, with him giving some inputs on the temple I was preparing for the gods.

His suggestions surprised me again, as he seemed pull my thoughts straight out of me_. It's as though he knows me and how I think, when we've only known each other for slightly over a day._ _Percy barely got this close to sharing the same thoughts as me, except during a battle or eating. Why am I comparing the two of them? I'm not going to give up Percy for gods' sake! I shouldn't be thinking about the pros and cons of another boy and how he's better!_ This is so wrong ugh.

"Hey, you alright there? Why do you keep zoning out on me, is there something on your mind?" Jake asked me with a tone filled of concern. I shook my head but he didn't seem to buy it, and took my hand in his before running off to a small shed that appeared enchanted. He brought me in after knocking on the door with a series of rhythmic knocks, like a password to a room.

"_Wow…"_ The 'shed' was, in reality, a mini version of Hephaestus' forge. There were 2 parts to the room, one side for pure architecture and paperwork, the other for designing and crafting. Machines and smelting tools covered one side, though in an organized manner, and in the middle stood a table with many small, delicate metal parts.

"Here, this is for you. I spent the whole of last night working on it, so please accept it!" He grinned and passed me a velvet-covered box. A necklace. Not just any necklace though, it was a small yet perfect grey owl, with every detail clearly carved onto it. The eyes were reflected rays of light like the moon did, which goes to show his skills and deftness. I was astonished and awed by his efforts, and it was obvious how he constantly hinted to me that he liked me. Truth was, a part of me reciprocated his feelings. But I knew it wasn't right, or wise, to two-time Percy.

I looked into his pleading eyes, those clear yet murky brown eyes of his and nodded my head slightly. I barely noticed our bodies leaning closer to one another, before my head cleared and I decided to give him a hug instead of continuing or stepping back. I felt him tense and let out a disappointed sigh, but I couldn't let Percy down just yet. I had to fight this for us. Little did I know, I would give in soon…

"Jake, I know your feelings for me, and I don't deny that I like you a bit too. But I have a boyfriend, and you know that too. So before anything happens to Percy and me, we mustn't let our emotions get ahead of us. We can only be friends now, but maybe things will change in the future. I hope you understand," I said softly, for I still cared about his feelings and didn't want him to leave. He nodded before flashing me a slight smile.

"It's okay, but I can't guarantee that I'll stop trying. And no, you can't stop me because you're not my boss or girlfriend. Yet." He said, with a new sense of determination washing over him. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Annabeth…

_~ Time Skip 3 months ~_

Percy POV

It was a sunny afternoon and I had a day off from training today. Though Annabeth was still at Olympus, I didn't mind spending the day taking a nap. I was in my cabin laying down on my bed, when a shrill scream sent me jumping up in shock.

"PERSEUS!" A certain goddess of wisdom called out. Wait, WHAT? I whipped my head towards the source of Athena's voice, only to see an IM of her with a very frightened look spread on her pale face. What could have happened to Athena for her to call _me_ for help? A _"sea-spawn"_ as she put it. The only time I've ever seen a daughter of Athena this scared was when Annabeth was surrounded by spiders and, since Athena is a goddess, there's no way she would be as frightened as Annabeth was by some spiders…

Unless… No, she was trapped in Tartarus. It can't be. Apparently, I was wrong again. There she was, hanging down from the ceiling of what appeared to be a small cavern.

"_Arachne,_" I whispered. Without thinking, I pictured where Athena was and willed my body to turn into water vapour. Vapour travelling, as Dad called it.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Isn't it a surprise to see the great ole' Perseus Jackson, coming to the aid of the proud and egotistical goddess of wisdom," growled Arachne.

"Didn't we trap you in Tartarus? Or are you too afraid of the dark there?" I taunted. Though I was indeed curious as to how she managed to escape…

"Oh please, have you forgotten that the Doors of Death were left open for gods know how long? Yet none of you ever expected me to escape. How ignorant you fools are. Did you really think I would let you off so easily? OF COURSE NOT!" she, no, it snapped. _Damn, I forgot the spider was smart…_

I glanced at Athena, only to see her cowering in fear and even whimpering at the sight of the millions of spiders crawling towards her. Oh right. _Millions…_ How many spiders exactly are there?!

I turned back to the freak and without warning, vapour travelled above her. As she looked around frantically for me, I leapt onto her back and attempted to stab or slice her head off. Note the word '_attempted'._ She managed to turn at the last moment for Riptide to slice off her pincers, but she was still alive. Outraged and injured, but alive. Ugh. I groaned in frustration.

"Fire, Perseus. It's the only way to kill her once and for all…" a voice told me in my head. I knew it wasn't Athena, because her voice was too stern compared to the warm and caring tone of my unknown benefactor.

Sad to say, I'm a son of Poseidon. _Where am I supposed to get fire?!_ The closest I can I get is steaming water. It's all I got so I figured, _what the heck_.

I swiped my hand across the air and a gallon of boiling water fell onto Arachne, before I concentrated further and turned the water into steam. The effect it had on Arachne wasn't enough to kill her, but got her distracted and wounded, which was good enough for me.

I cooled the water vapour in the air around her to freeze her in a giant block of ice before heating the interior, giving Arachne a personal sauna, while keeping the outer layer of ice intact. I could see the agony in her eyes, which was pretty terrifying since she had several of them. Getting bored of waiting, I conjured an ice pick and stabbed into the ice, effectively putting an end to her struggle, causing her to give in to the heat before she evaporated.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked towards Athena. I realized then that the spiders had yet to retreat and were beginning to crawl over Athena, threatening to bury her in a pool of spiders. Eww much? I manipulated the moisture in the air again but used it to sweep the spiders off of Athena instead. It wouldn't do good to boil an Olympian goddess, that, I know.

Once the last spider was off of Athena, she collapsed. It was the first time I saw a goddess look so vulnerable, and it feared me to think what the other gods would make of it. Not wanting to violate or take advantage of an unconscious goddess, I awkwardly placed my hand on her shoulder and concentrated on the infirmary at Olympus. I had never tried vapour travelling with a companion before, but I had no idea where we were so it was my best shot.

It worked! Though I ended up falling on a certain sun god. I lied to Apollo about finding Athena out cold in the garden, as he was the last person anyone would want to tell a secret to. Maybe apart from Hermes… He told me she would be alright before flashing me back to my cabin. I had been gone for hours without knowing.

It was already night as I glanced up at my favourite constellation, the Huntress. _Goodnight, Zoë._ I whispered into the night sky, before falling asleep.

* * *

Next morning, I woke up to an unexpected visit from Athena.

"Perseus, I thank you for your assistance yesterday and I appreciate you not telling Apollo and the other gods of what happened, though he is the god of truth and was suspicious. Nevertheless, I don't owing a debt to others. Seeing that you selflessly came to my rescue when you could have died, and even though you knew I dislike you, I have come to realize that you are worthy of my daughter, Annabeth. I give the two of you my blessing. But know this, if you ever hurt my daughter, I swear I will hunt you down and personally torture you until you break. Got that?" Athena declared.

I was taken aback by her gratitude and blessing, but I nodded nonetheless. I wonder if Annabeth knew. Oh, I can't wait to break the news to her!

_~ Time Skip a few months ~_

Percy POV

Slash parries slash, block roll and stab, swipe and OOMPH; An uppercut straight to the jaw. Taking advantage of Dad's momentary pause, Triton and I double-teamed him and each sent a stream of super powered water, or in my case, frost, towards him. He managed to dodge Triton's blow but failed to counter the ice spikes that followed, effectively cutting him at his arms and torso before I slammed the hilt of modified Riptide into his sternum while Triton placed his trident at Dad's throat threateningly.

"Do you yield, father?" Triton and I asked at once, both of us panting heavily. Instead of receiving a yes, all we earned from Poseidon was a devious smile that followed with a strong blast of water that almost boiled my skin. I looked over to Triton to find him unconscious under a fallen pillar.

I thought of the time during the Giant War, when I almost lost Annabeth to Porphyrion and how I finally managed to earn the blessing of Athena for me to marry Annabeth. I was boosted with renewed vigour as I pictured Annabeth from a kneeling position and a ring in my hand. Once this battle is over, I can finally see her and propose.

I let out a battle cry that echoed the waters, before charging at my father using the water around me to my advantage as I conjured a dozen spears with ice pointed tips and a pair of hands. Without warning, I released the spears and began slashing at him simultaneously, at a speed I never reached in the past.

I could tell that Dad was tiring as he struggled with blocking all my strikes at once, and I smirked knowingly. When he brought down his trident with a larger force than necessary, I took the opportunity and used the water to push his trident slightly off course, before slamming the side of my blade against his temple and using my water arms to hold him in place.

I brought forth an iced sword and held it against his throat with Riptide at the back of his neck. This time, I had the water arms bind his hands and feet together so he couldn't pull of any tricks. Since he was too tired to concentrate using just his mind, he wouldn't be able to summon a water attack strong enough to shake me off.

He closed his eyes and opened them to show me that he surrendered, since he couldn't speak or even tilt his head without my blade cutting his throat. I let him go and offered a hand while smiling at my success. By then, Triton had recovered and was giving me a thumbs-up.

"Good job sons, you have done me proud. Both of you. I'm glad to see that the two of you have bonded well and are fighting side by side each other flawlessly. Though you must always anticipate a counter attack when fighting against a strong opponent, even if the battle seems to be in your favour. Your moves complement one another and your skills have definitely improved, Percy," Dad announced.

"Yours too Triton, stop pouting and act your age." Dad rolled his eyes at Triton's childishness before giving him a pat on his back and continued.

"Percy, as you know, you have been training under the two of us for 3 months now. I'm not sure what else you need to learn, considering the fact that you're now much more nimble and your swordsmanship has improved too. You've created your own fighting style by mixing your water abilities, close combat and sword together. You are always welcome to visit or stay over at Atlantis whenever you wish. If Annabeth is busy at Olympus, you can come over to train with Triton since he has nothing much to do here nowadays."

"HEY!" Triton protested, only for me to cut him off by laughing out loud. I told them I would visit soon and left, thinking about surprising Annabeth at work today. I was looking forward to this day as it was our 2-year anniversary and I had prepared proposing to Annabeth. With that thought, I shot up from the water and landed on Camp Half-Blood's shore.

Annabeth POV

I learnt from Percy that my mum gave him a gift after he rescued her from Arachne a few months ago. As a daughter of Athena, I hated not knowing things, but Seaweed Brain here just had to keep it a secret. I rolled my eyes.

Sigh, the thought of surprises used to appeal to me, but ever since I started hanging around Jake, it just scares me. I can't help but feel attracted towards Jake since he is the only guy who ever connected with me before. Excluding my half-brothers…

But there's always the thought of: _What if Percy catches me? _I'm getting tired of hiding and being so paranoid, though I'm not exactly cheating on him. I mean, Jake and I have yet to do anything _inappropriate_, apart from holding hands, having romantic picnics, gazing at the stars at night…

_Okay, this is bad. I am actually looking forward to meeting Jake on weekends more than I do for Percy. I can't bear to break his heart but… it's the only way for me to actually lead a 'normal' life._ I made up my mind; I'll tell him when I go back tomorrow.

_~ Time Skip a few hours ~_

"Hey Annie!" The intellectual voice that I've grown to adore called out. Surprisingly enough, he's the only one I allow to call me '_Annie'._ Note to self: _Don't tell Percy._

"Yes, Jakey?" I called back, only to be engulfed in a hug that would make Tyson jealous, though it barely lasted for a second.

"You're wearing the necklace today…" Jake whispered, before a grin spread wide on his flushed face. You see, back when he gave me the necklace, we made a deal that I would wear it on the day I decided to go out with him as a real couple. It was the first time wearing it, and it made me feel special and ecstatic, something I rarely felt around Percy these days. I know it's wrong of me to be two-timing, but I can't wait any longer.

"Mhmm," I nodded, giving him a small smile before grasping his hand and making our way to the pool. Evening was round the corner and I was excited at spending time with Jake, in comfortable silence, watching the stars above. Lying on the grass, just enjoying each other's presence. Here on Olympus, I have the chance to stay away from trouble and monsters. It truly is bliss, especially when I'm surrounded by my work, or rather, success.

"I… I love you, Annabeth. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. Through the months of us hanging out, as normal friends, I couldn't help but think how wonderful our relationship would be. I would always plot about our future, and crafting some gifts for you. I know, cheesy, but it's true. There were times I wanted to give up and leave, just so I could stop the misery of seeing you with someone else. I'm glad I didn't, though. The wait was worth it." He smiled, pouring out all of his emotions in his words. I couldn't believe it. Did I really have such an effect on him?

"I love you too." We leaned in closer, before our foreheads touched and my lips brushed against his. _His _smell of _pencil and wood_ was intoxicating, and I couldn't help but press my lips against his.

Before I could pull away though, he deepened it and I heard a gasp. A gasp and a tremor so strong not even the gods could withstand. The oh so familiar gasp from _my Seaweed Brain. _The certain _Kelp Head_ who loved me more than anyone, the one who saved my life countless of times even if it meant putting himself at a greater risk than me.

But it didn't matter, because when I turned around, I saw the sorrow and pain in his sea-green eyes that no longer shone bright, but dimmed to broken extent. I felt my heart contract as my eyes caught a speck of shining grey and green. _A ring._ I turned back to Percy, but what I saw shocked me. A greyish block of water wall blocked our exit, but I could make out the silhouette of Percy's running form, before the wall collapsed.

Percy POV

It was early noon when I reached my cabin and prepared what I needed. Perfect. I took my sketch of a ring I designed, which took days mind you, a couple of drachmas and the minotaur horn I got as a spoil of war, and headed for Hephaestus' forge. I had planned to craft the ring myself, with Hephaestus giving me a hand or helping me with more delicate carvings or smelting.

"Lord Hephaestus," I bowed. He waved me off and asked what he could help me with. Our friendship has improved ever since my venture into the Labyrinth and upon the safe return of Leo. I told him my proposal and begged him to teach me how to craft the ring. He initially said he could finish it in an hour but gave in to my protest of wanting to put in my own effort in making the ring.

It was a tedious and tiring process, no doubt, and my shirt was soaked with sweat within just minutes of working. It's astonishing how Hephaestus could stay in his forge for the whole day when it's like an oven in here! We began to melt various metal pieces together, those which names I don't understand or care, before I crafted a gem with a mixture of Minotaur horn's dust.

The gem was beautiful, and I'm not being biased here just because I made it. It had a tinge of emerald in it but seemed to shine a light shade of grey, before I perfected it by evening the edges. It was shaped in the form of a heart shape, with a tail popping out at the bottom for me to combine it with the band of ring.

Upon heating, Hephaestus helped me carve the words "_Wise Girl 3 Seaweed Brain"_. I wouldn't dare to try carving it, as I knew I would end up destroying the ring before I even got past the 'Wise'. I thanked Hephaestus before slotting the ring into the shell of a clam I found at Atlantis. It was enchanted to never break and hold whatever's placed inside unless I took it out myself.

When I walked out of the forge, the sun was going to set soon. _Perfect timing once again!_ A picnic of our favourite snacks under the setting sun, at the sea. I smiled at that thought before vapour travelling to the kitchen in Camp Half-Blood and picking off the basket of snacks I asked the nymphs to prepare, and back to Olympus.

* * *

After sensing her presence at the garden by the pool, I began making my way there. _At the pool, huh. She must miss me._ That's what I _thought_, but boy was I wrong. Instead of her being near the pool, alone, all I saw were two figures lying side by side on the grass. I could see their intertwined fingers and the close proximity of their bodies indicated they were more than just friends.

My senses could not be wrong, Annabeth had to be here somewhere… Unless, _no. She wouldn't, would she? She has grown somewhat distant from me since I told her of my new powers over water months ago. But I didn't think much of it since I trusted her, assuming she was just stressed and busy. _I crept closer towards them, my knuckles white from squeezing the basket and clam in anxiety. I didn't want to find out, but I had to. There, laid my _girlfriend,_ _Annabeth Chase…_

"_I love you too."_

Those words sent me into a fit of agony worse than I've ever felt before. Not because of the meaning or nature of the words, but because of who she was saying it to. It wasn't me. It was the boy whom she just kissed.

Imagine taking a dip in the River Styx, except this time, the pain is intensified with the addition of a thousand arrows piercing through your organs, your heart being soaked in highly concentrated acid like a sponge. In fact, no words seem to describe the pain I felt then. I felt as though my soul left my body. It is now nothing but a hollow shell of despair.

I let out the pained gasp I've been holding back on before summoning a wall of water out of thin air so they couldn't run after me. The ground stopped shaking, though I had no idea how and why it even shook in the first place. I looked at my shaking palms to see blood caused by my nails, and I could only guess that the clam containing the ring was somewhere behind me, along with the picnic basket. _It felt pointless to live on when there's nothing holding me back anymore._

Before I knew it, my legs brought me to the edge of Olympus, overseeing New York skyline. The night seemed to be darker and gloomier than ever, as though it felt my broken soul crying for release.

I sat down on the edge, not caring if it supported my weight or not. It no longer mattered. Tears did not fall from my face, I wasn't sure if I was holding it in, or my eyes were just too empty. All the memories of the war came back to me; the time I spent in Tartarus for Annabeth, making sure the monsters didn't get a chance to lay their filthy hands on her or even letting them close to her. I was almost driven to insanity from all the hallucinations and images that floated around my mind then, but I didn't give up for the sake of _her._

I missed Mum and Paul. But my scent has increased tenfold since the two wars and the training I underwent so going back to them was not a choice I was willing to risk. None of the campers had bothered to check on me when I felt lonely or left out, as I was one of the oldest there.

Camp had nothing left for me and now that my first true love was lost, I realized for the first time that I _am all alone. There's no one left for me in the mortal world but my friends await me at Elysium._

I made up my mind and stood up from my position. The winds caressed my dry face and chapped lips, and swept my messy jet-black hair. I took a deep, yet painful, breath before leaping forwards, off of Olympus.

The flight downwards was exhilarating but all I felt then was emotional pain. It numbed me and deprived me of any other feelings I once possessed, making me ignore any thoughts that seemed to cross my mind.

After taking in the beauty of the night and stealing a glance at _the Huntress,_ I closed my eyes to preserve the memory of the scene before me. I braced myself for impact as I zoomed past buildings, straight towards Central Park, heading for my old friend, Hyperion's Maple Tree. _CRASH._


	2. Awakening

_AN: Hies! Ok so here's the 2nd Chapter (I know I implied not to expect one so soon, but meh I was excited :D my updates will be faster than this in Nov if the story lasts till then). Enjoy! PS: I know my story doesn't progress very fast, but I rather that than have everything rushed through. I want to develop most of the scenes properly so there's more flow to the story. I'll try to work on my descriptions coz' I feel like mine aren't detailed enough or so… Any opinions on how I can improve my writing?_

_And please review, even if it's just a few words long… Special thanks to Digimage & Lmb111514!_

_Digimage: I had the exact same thoughts of the plots I read and that's why I decided to write one myself ^^_

_Lmb111514: Surprise, Percy didn't die :P but something will happen next chap(:_

_Thanks for the support everyone! All your follows brighten my day(: Please introduce my story to your friends if possible. Merci!_

* * *

3rd Person POV (Central Park)

It was a disturbingly silent night in New York, where not a single chatter could be heard in Central Park. It was as though the still sea in the evening foreboded whatever was coming at night, prompting many to stay home and avoid a particular tree in the Park. The moonlight shone down _(AN: scientifically, it reflects light, but I'm just gonna go with this for the sake of it being nicer)_ on various angles of the park, illuminating its reservoir. The water glistened peacefully… until…

_Swoosh! _All of a sudden, the calm night was broken by a shrill scream as a body was spotted falling from high above the sky, straight towards the fully-grown maple tree in the middle of the park, by the reservoir. Nothing could be done to break his fall, and those who saw him would expect anyone to die from such a height. But not this demigod; he had much more in store for him to perish in the hands of sorrow and heartbreak. Upon crash-landing, a laughter was heard. One that sounded devious and sly… before it turned into a scream of agony.

Hyperion POV

_Yes! The foolish sea-spawn that imprisoned me over a year ago is heading straight to me! That fall, most likely from Olympus or Ouranos, would surely kill him in the process of destroying my prison. I would be free at last, and I would seek vengeance on those who acted against me!_ I snickered at that thought, before Perseus Jackson smashed straight into the trunk of … well, me. I felt a sudden burst of strength, as my prison broke apart, unleashing my form. All that was gone in mere moments before I felt my life source being extracted from me. _Noo… _My final thought, before I faded into oblivion.

3rd Person POV

As Perseus rammed into Hyperion's tree, it not only destroyed his prison, but Hyperion himself too. Since his life source was anchored to the maple tree, it too was taken away from Hyperion, effectively causing him to fade. What Percy didn't expect when he jumped off of Olympus was that instead of a one-way trip to Elysium, his journey just became slightly longer…

As the life source of Hyperion ebbed into Percy's unconscious form, he glowed a brilliant bright yellow as the power coursed through his veins, providing instant warmth and shocking his self. Though that didn't guarantee his survival, but he would _at least_ last a little longer, his body subconsciously hoping and waiting for someone to save him.

_Pain, _was all he could feel as the power enveloped him, causing him to fall into a deep slumber, but not before he caught sight of a flash of silver…

Artemis POV

_Sigh, what does father want now…_ I groaned mentally as Hermes flashed in just a second ago, informing me of my needed presence on Olympus. I sought for Thalia before teleporting both of us to the throne room, as I did not want to suffer boredom alone. As my lieutenant, she should have expected that, though I, on the other hand, did not expect what father was about to say.

"Artemis, it has come to my attention that an unknown force was present in my domain before disappearing within a minute, preventing me from identifying this rude and disrespectful being. I need you to find me that man and bring him back to me _as soon as possible_. Athena has done the math and he seemed to have crashed landed somewhere in Central Park, and an explosion was heard there as well." Zeus ordered, in a tone that meant _'now, and no bargaining'._

I gave a curt nod and grabbed Thalia, again, bringing us to the source of disturbance without warning her. "Milady, can you st—" Thalia began in a whiny manner, before gasping and tensing up. I scrunched my eyebrows up in frustration and directed my eyes towards her gaze.

Right at that spot was what _used to be _Hyperion's tree, but was replaced with a lone figure draped over the remains of the bark. Though it was obvious a _boy_ was there, _father_ had instructed me to bring him back, and that's what I'll have to do. I took out my hunting knives faster than a mortal could see and called my _twin brother_ for assistance, to heal the _boy_ and perhaps fight Hyperion if he managed to escape.

"Hey there little sis, what's up," He asked, before taking notice of my battle stance and the unconscious body. His joking demeanor turned to one of serious and alert, as he used his radar to source for a stronger being — a titan. I looked to him questioningly as we came to the same conclusion. The only source of power came from the _boy_, and Hyperion seemed to have vanished. Since Apollo was able to sense the health of any being, I trusted that he knew what he was doing when he rushed forwards without a weapon. Thalia seemed to have overcome her shock as she drew her bow and arrow, and came up to me.

"_Artemis! It's… It's Percy!"_ Apollo shrieked. My eyes widened in disbelief and shock, and that was all it took for Thalia and me to dash for the unconscious form of Percy. What I saw made me experience a sharp pang of pain and sorrow, though I did not understand why. There, laid the unmoving body of _our Saviour and Hero_. The _only_ decent man I know of who _rejected_ _immortality twice_ and isn't power-hungry…

What was worse was that his whole body was red with cuts and bruises, and his back was arched upwards in agony. I felt terribly _sorry_ for his state, for I could tell that he was, obviously, in deep pain. His limp and seemingly lifeless form gave no hint as to whether or not he was still alive.

While I processed these thoughts, Apollo had already begun his chanting, putting in all his effort and energy into saving Perseus. _Could he still be saved?_ It was a question that sent me over the edge, as I inched forwards and placed my hand on Perseus' forehead. I harnessed the power of the moon and transmitted pulses of power into him, hoping to jolt him awake. Within mere seconds, both Apollo and I were drained of our energy but we knew Perseus deserved our help and efforts. _He has saved us from 2 wars, we can't fail him..._

The park was eerily silent, except for the occasional rustle of leaves and our heaving bodies. Drenched in sweat, I let out a huge sigh of relief as I felt Perseus' heart thump stronger. When we first found him, his heart was barely even responding. Now though, we couldn't risk teleporting back to Olympus as his body is still in critical condition. I called forth my chariot and got up, helping the trio get aboard.

As I controlled my chariot and directed it towards Olympus, or more specifically the infirmary, I couldn't help but keep glancing at Perseus. His skin radiated softly in the moonlight, with a clear sense of aura surrounding him. _Wait a second, Perseus didn't have such a strong and obvious aura previously!_ How? I decided to leave questions for later as we neared the infirmary, signaling to the others that we've arrived.

As soon as Apollo got off, he summoned a flask of nectar and ambrosia, handing me some before he took the rest. He set off to work immediately, focusing once again on Perseus, tending to his body. I strode off towards the throne room, asking for Hermes to send a message and gather everyone else.

* * *

"What is it Artemis? Have you found out who the intruder is?" Zeus demanded. I took a quick scan at the rest of the council, to see who was paying attention. Apparently, it was one of those rare times when _almost_ everyone was listening. I cleared my throat before speaking,

"Father, he isn't an intruder. He's someone we all owe dearly to."

"What do you mean? As far as I know, we gods owe no one anything. The only person who would be granted a request by me is Perseus, or any of my children." He raised his brows, confused, before a look of anguish and realisation struck him.

"It can't be…"

"I'm afraid it is the case, father. Perseus must have jumped off Olympus earlier on." The council gasped, as Poseidon bolted up and attempted to flash away before I stopped him. "He is… _safe_ now. Apollo is currently taking care of him, though I must admit, it wasn't easy trying revive him. I don't know how he managed to survive such a fall, but thankfully he did even if it was such a close call. Anyway," I took a deep breath. "Hyperion's tree was destroyed in the process of Perseus' landing, but neither Apollo nor I managed to detect his presence. What we felt in Central Park was an odd aura of power emitting from Perseus. I don't dare speculate what my thoughts are, at least until we make sure Hyperion is indeed gone."

"Alright. We'll talk about Perseus'… situation… tomorrow. Everyone, check your domains and see if Hyperion is loitering around somewhere. Report back tomorrow in the morning." Everyone flashed away, with exception of Poseidon. I looked up to him, before giving him a gentle smile and nod to assure him that Perseus was recuperating. He returned a grateful smile and flashed off, and so did I.

_~ Time Skip the next day ~_

3rd Person POV

The atmosphere on Olympus was tense and the power the gods emitted was beginning to crackle with danger, spiking the air pressure around them. The gods were seated on their thrones on Olympus, each giving their own reports on their domains. No news of Hyperion had been found in all their domains, and Hades concluded that Hyperion must either have faded, or sent to Tartarus. This loosened the tension immediately as shoulders of the gods drooped immediately, as if the sky had just been lifted off of them. Scouts sent out the night before were called back, and they too have had similar findings. Though Hyperion was no longer bound to his prison, he was nowhere to be found either.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Poseidon turned to Apollo and asked updates on his son's recovery.

"Percy has not awaken yet, but fret not uncle, he is on the route to recover. He seems more powerful, in fact, though for whatever reason, I do not know." Apollo replied, shrugging his shoulders. Artemis sent a message to Apollo, telling him of her suspicions. A look of terror and revelation could be seen on his face, before he relaxed and nodded to his twin sister.

"Father, I think I know what happened to Hyperion. I had my doubts at first, but it soon made sense to me. See, when Hyperion was trapped in the maple tree, a part of him must definitely be bound to the tree's essence for survival." Athena nodded in understanding, before Zeus motioned for her to continue. "When Perseus destroyed the tree, Hyperion must have faded as well. That is what we have found out today, too. But have you not noticed the strange aura of power present somewhere on Olympus? It gets stronger and more concentrated near Perseus. Hence, I come to the conclusion that some of Hyperion's power has been transferred to Perseus. I'm not sure if his essence remains, but Apollo here claims that it did not enter Perseus. Yes Athena, I know it seems unlikely for a demigod to absorb a titan's powers without dying, but since he actually fell _from Olympus,_ and _survived_, I doubt it's impossible."

Athena frowned, but could not think of a better explanation as to why Perseus seemed stronger. There is indeed a slight possibility, and adding Perseus' luck of being involved in _two great prophecies_ and how he survived a fall from Olympus, it was acceptable.

"Yes, perhaps that is the case. He didn't turn into a titan, father, no need to worry, but I believe he would be a much stronger demigod now. I know having two different sets of godly power would make him a threat, but I believe his loyalty stays with us." Athena stated. "After all, _most of us_ are on good terms with him, _right_?"

The gods were shocked that Athena stood up for a son of Poseidon, which earned her a smile from him. A unanimous decision was settled, whereby Perseus would not be punished or killed for that matter. Before the meeting adjourned, however, a question lingered.

"But, why exactly did he even jump off of Olympus?" Hephaestus asked, confused. "He had me work with him on a ring for Annabeth just yesterday… He was clumsy, but he put in great effort and spent half the day on it though I said I would take no more than an hour."

"What?!" Athena screeched out. Poseidon shot her a glare, but she continued. "I gave him my blessing and told him I allowed their relationship to progress a few months ago. Poseidon, he just finished his training with you right?" Poseidon nodded. "He must have waited for this day to propose, but what happened? Could he have been _pushed _off?"

"Enough! We shall speak of this when Perseus awakes. I think it's best if we ask him for ourselves instead of making wild guesses. Apollo, inform us when he comes round. For now, keep Hyperion's disappearance and Perseus' situation a secret. If anyone asks, he is with Poseidon training. Understood?" Zeus thundered, flashing out without waiting for a response.

All that happened while Aphrodite was deep in thought. Surprising, right? Yes, the love goddess thinks too. _He must have found out about Annabeth and the son of Hephaestus. None of the gods know, even my husband is oblivious to his son's newfound love… I guess Percy would want me to keep a secret for the time being huh._

With that, she flashed to her palace, determined to spy on Annabeth for Percy.

* * *

Annabeth POV (Last night)

_Oh no, what have I done!_ I could barely process my thoughts as I saw Percy run off, leaving behind an overturned basket of our favourite foods and a clam. _A clam?_ I dashed forward, reaching for the clam, only for it to freeze up all of a sudden. Water shot out from beneath me and wrapped itself around the clam protectively, before freezing it into a sculpture with the words_ "The Last Gift" _carved at the bottom. What does it mean?

I tried knocking on the ice, desperate for it to show any acknowledgement of my presence. It worked, because the clam slowly opened up within the ice, letting me get a glimpse of the beautiful ring it held before it snapped shut. I was crestfallen. Was my Seaweed Brain about to propose? I kneeled down in front of the sculpture, letting the tears I've held back trickle down my cheeks. I didn't notice Jake squatting beside me, putting a comforting arm on my shoulder, as if apologizing.

I wanted so badly to have a shoulder to cry on now without feeling guilty. But that isn't possible with Jake. We were, after all, the reason behind Percy's heartbreak and gods know where he ran off to now. I was honestly worried for him. I know how much he did for me, and yet I _broke_ his heart. Even if he forgives me one day, I doubt I would ever excuse my actions. I shut my eyes, as I felt a pair of arms scoop me up bridal style, carrying me towards my room. I let darkness take over, as I did not wish to relive the moment where I saw Percy's silhouette in the distance. Before sleeping though, I heard a voice whisper; _"I'm sorry," _as a pair of lips touched my forehead…

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door as the events of last night came back to me. I smiled at my first kiss with Jake, before realizing the consequence it brought about. _Percy…_

The knocking became more urgent as I made my way towards the door, swinging it open after unlocking it. A very furious goddess was glaring at me, her eyes demanding for the truth. My mum was here.

I couldn't lie, so I told her the truth. I explained my thoughts of the past few months to show my remorse, hoping Athena would simmer down a little… It seemed to have done its work, but she only became angrier when she replied.

"He saved me from Arachne a few months ago when I needed help the most! He knew how much I disapproved of your relationship with him yet he came to my rescue, taking the risk of getting himself killed!" Athena yelled at me, causing me to flinch involuntarily. "If not for his bravery and selflessness, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now, and neither would he ju—" She stopped halfway, before composing herself and dismissing me.

_What was she saying? Neither would he have what? _A thousand questions whirled around in my mind, as I made my way to the elevator after packing up. It was Monday noon and I was returning to Camp Half-Blood. I wasn't entirely surprised that I slept in late. My mind must be exhausted from last night's situation. I didn't bother saying bye to Jake; I wasn't ready to see him yet. I hoped I would be able to explain to Percy what had happened at camp later… If he wanted closure, I had to give it to him.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened as I stepped in, letting the horrendous and torturing 'music' into my ears as I prepared a mental script. I had never been so nervous before. What would he say? Would he even listen to me? Before I knew it, I reached the ground floor and headed for camp, not caring to take in my surroundings as the taxi whizzed past.

* * *

"Hey, Chiron!" I called out to my favourite centaur, not waiting for an answer before dashing off towards the Poseidon cabin. I decided to talk to Percy straight away, before I lost my confidence.

I knocked on his cabin door in the usual rhythmic sequence, waiting for any indicator of response. I stood there, leaning against one foot, one arm on my hip and the other tapping my thigh impatiently. _What's taking him so long? Is he alright?_

After a couple more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore as my ADHD kicked in. I let out a sigh and turned the knob of the door, opening it expecting to see his sleeping form laying spread across his bed. A sight I dreaded to see greeted me. The room was _exactly_ as he had left on Saturday morning, with some minor changes. His dirty clothes were strewn across the floor; cupboards were left pulled open and his wardrobe had been emptied, with a pile of clean clothes lying on his bed. It was as though he was dressing up for an important date… _Last night…_

I took a quick scan, but I could still see all his valuables around. The shield Tyson made for him hung on the wall, picture frames of the two of us, along with our friends and others with Sally and Paul were still on his table.

He had yet to return from last night. But where could he have gone? I fished out a drachma from my pocket before IM-ing Sally, hoping to see Percy there. When she saw my worried expression, her cheerful demeanor was replaced with one of confusion and concern. I asked if Percy had contacted her recently, but her response was not as expected.

"Yes, he IM-ed yesterday telling me about how he was planning to propose to you last night. What happened? He showed me the ring oh it was _gorgeous!_ He even said he spent the whole afternoon working on it! My little Percy has finally grown up… Anyway, did something go wrong? Why is his room still as messy as he left it?" Sally questioned. I couldn't tell her the truth about Jake and me yet, so I lied and said it was nothing. One lie followed another and it led to Sally thinking Percy was still with Poseidon at Atlantis… Maybe I should contact Lord Poseidon? _No, if he asks I'll have to face his wrath or risk lying to a god…_

I cut off the connection with Sally and made my way to my cabin. After dropping off my belongings, I looked for Chiron, asking him if he knew about Percy's whereabouts. He said he had no idea, but would ask the Poseidon later in the afternoon. I had to beg him for minutes during his archery lesson before he finally surrendered and called Poseidon. Thankfully, Chiron did not reveal that I was the one looking for Percy, but Poseidon hesitated when answering Chiron.

"Well, honestly, Chiron, I can't tell you where he is right now. I don't wish to lie to you, but his location is to be kept secret until it is decided otherwise. If any of the campers ask, tell them Percy is with me in Atlantis. The gods will give you the same answer if you ask them, so I suggest you stick to it and avoid asking too much." Poseidon explained, before I gasped and face-palmed myself for giving my position away. Poseidon turned to look at me, shocked that I had overheard his conversation. He narrowed his eyes at me before cutting off the connection.

_Sigh, mum couldn't have told the gods about me and Jake, could she? _I hoped she didn't, for it is truly unwise to anger the sea god or any other gods. My experience with Hera taught me that. My thoughts drifted back to Percy, as I thought about where he could be…

_He isn't at Atlantis, nor is he at Sally's. Where else can he be? _Usually, hundreds of possibilities would flow through my mind at ease, but even thinking of a single location was giving me a headache. After pondering for over an hour over Percy at the beach, I decided to give it a break and went ahead with the camp's daily activities instead.

* * *

_~ Time Skip a week ~_

_Where. Is. He!_ I was groaning in frustration as I tugged at my hair, desperate for answers. The camp received no news at all for the past week about Percy's whereabouts, putting Chiron, me and the other senior campers at great worry. The gods were obviously hiding him from us, but it was as though Percy didn't _want_ to be found either.

I had called for a secret meeting an hour ago to discuss about this situation. We _had to_ send out a search party. I will not allow him to go missing on me again. He deserves a proper explanation. Speaking of which, Jake and I have yet to see each other in person. Just the other day, I IM-ed him to tell him that I wouldn't be up on Olympus for the next few weeks as I was busy with 'camp stuff'. He looked glum and disappointed, but I assured him that I was alright and would visit him soon. I told him he didn't have to worry about _that night_, for it was mostly my fault for everything that happened.

"Does anyone have any news about Percy?" I asked. The meeting had just started, and worried looks were plastered on the counsellors of the Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins; Clarisse, Katie, the Stolls, Piper and Leo. The atmosphere was tense and downcast, as each of them shook their heads. It was not like Percy for him to leave without a word, which left only one possibility. And I did _not_ like the prospect of it.

"Guys, I think it's time we call out a search party. Percy wouldn't be gone for so long without as much as a _word_ from him. _Something_ must have happened to him, and we must find out as soon as we can." After voicing my views, Clarisse spoke up.

"I call first hunt. Chiron will get suspicious if all of us leave together. My cabin may not like Prissy a lot, but he is the only one who deserves our respect for his skills."

I nodded, before assigning the other counsellors different days. Ares would go first, followed by my cabin, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, Aphrodite and the cabins for minor gods if they wish to help out. I discussed with Clarisse on the areas her group would scope and left for the arena to keep my mind off of this.

* * *

Meanwhile on Olympus…

Artemis POV

I was strolling around the garden, my thoughts elsewhere as I unknowingly walked straight into an ice block. _So much for being a hunter…_ It had been days since Perseus' accident, but he has yet to awaken! It's like his body has a mind of its own, intentionally not waking when _everyone_ is waiting for him to do so. I was so frustrated by his adamant, rebellious attitude, as this side of him still showed when he was unconscious! I mean, what kind of logic is that?!

This brought me to a new perspective. _Why, oh gods why, do I even care about a boy's safety?_ _Since when have I ever been bothered about a male? Perhaps I just want to find out what happened to him. Yes, that must be it. _My wandering thoughts were giving me a headache, and I did _not_ appreciate the bump the ice gave me. It just worsened my head… I rubbed my forehead in indignation, frustrated.

Speaking of which, why would there be an ice block in the middle of a garden? I gave it a glimpse, before double taking. _"The Last Gift – Perseus Jackson"._ Hold on, the _last_ gift? I scratched my scalp in bewilderment as I scrutinized the ice block, my eyes caught on a one-of-a-kind clam embedded at the centre of gravity of the block.

I stalked round the perimeter of the ice, and the clam shot open all of a sudden, revealing an exquisite ring it protected. The sight of the gem took my breath away as stood rooted on the spot, taking in the beauty of this wonderful piece of art. The craftsmanship was elegant and delicate, making the ring look so fragile yet strong at the same time.

"It's divine, isn't it?" A voice came from behind me, as I jumped up in shock at the sudden presence. _Two times, Artemis! Two times, you failed to notice your surroundings!_ Aphrodite stood behind me, a lovesick expression washed over her face. Her perfume was choking me, as always, but I knew she had answers I wanted.

"What happened between the two?" I asked. Her facial expression darkened and she frowned at my question. Her eyes seemed to contemplate whether or not she should tell me something. I gave her a pleading look, which I _never_ did. I have no idea what got over me, but my heart ached for her reply.

"I'll give you two words. _New love," she said, before turning around, 'accidentally' _whipping her hair in my face, and left. New love? What did she mean? Could Perseus have cheated on Annabeth but got caught? He is still a male, and it's not surprising that he would break a girl's heart… _But he's different_.

I decided to check on Annabeth, secretly, to see if I can find out what happened. Using my godly senses, I pictured Camp Half-Blood and the image of the rec room appeared. Fuzzy, but it was enough. A few counsellors surrounded the Ping-Pong table and were currently in a heated discussion.

"_What do you mean you can't find any traces?! A demigod leaves a scent or trail behind, even a ghost does!" Annabeth screeched, her face contorted in confusion and anger._

"_Gee, I don't know, what do you think? If there's no trace, it either means he hasn't been in that area, or he's dead! What else could I have meant?" A burly-looking girl shouted back, rolling her eyes at the supposed stupidity of a certain daughter of Athena._

"_Don't you EVER say that about Percy! I knew it from the start, you were never serious about looking for him and you only volunteered for the sake of your cabin's honour!" A look of fury spread across Annabeth's face, as her stormy grey eyes flashed dangerously, threatening those around her as if saying 'Try me, and it'll be the last thing you ever do'._

I cut the connection with my mind as all the yelling was giving me a migraine, and that was all I needed to know as of now. I had to put up false trails and leave some of Perseus' scent around the city, making sure they stray away from the Empire State Building but not too much to cause suspicion. I just had to throw them off course until Perseus awakes and decides for himself what he wanted to do.

Judging by the anxiousness and anger of Annabeth, I doubt she found out about Perseus' wrongdoings. Either that… or he didn't cheat on her. Sighing, I paced around mini palace on Olympus, my thoughts drifting from the Hunt to Perseus occasionally.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully, as I travelled around the forests in America with my Hunt. Though I loved them like my daughters and sisters, the only who connected with me was Thalia. As my lieutenant, she had extra duties, which included being in charge when I wasn't around. That increased our contact time brought us closer, in a way. Anyway, since she was the only one besides the gods to know about Perseus' condition, I could only confide in her as she did with me.

"Milady, why is Percy taking so long to wake up? I'm really worried about him… I mean I knew his head was filled with kelp, but who would have expected him to _jump off Olympus?! _What kind of idiot or maniac would do such a thing?" Thalia continued ranting in a hushed tone, as the two of us walked ahead of the hunt, leading the rest to a new camp area.

"Thalia… I do not know why, but I know it has something to do with his relationship with Annabeth. I—"

"WHAT!" She shrieked in surprise, startling our hunt and perhaps all the animals or monsters within hundreds of metres from us. The lightning the crackled off her skin tuned down as she began to take notice of the dozens of eyes on her. She gave a sheepish smile before continuing in a whisper.

"That's impossible! The two of them are closer than anything in the world! Percy has done so much for Annabeth, and you should have seen how pained she was when he disappeared for months! He fell down _Tartarus_ for _her_! There's no way for their relationship to waver. Nothing can come between them."

I shook my head at her reasoning. As much as I wanted to believe that, Aphrodite's words hung in my head. _Something_ happened. I'm not sure what, but I will find out.

"Sis! Sis! He's awake! Hurry!" Apollo chimed as he flashed himself in front of me before disappearing as quickly as he came. Without thinking, I flashed myself outside the infirmary where Perseus was and rushed forwards.

_Oops, I left Thalia behind… _I slapped my forehead before going back to get Thalia, bringing the both of us right beside Perseus' bed this time instead. Upon our sudden visit, he jumped up in shock, totally not expecting our presence. Before he could recover though, Thalia jumped onto him and squeezed the life out of him, but I managed to pull her away just as he was about to turn purple.

Now that I could see Perseus more clearly, I realized he was in a terrible state. His eyes were dry and hollow, and I could see how broken he was just by looking into the once lively sea-green orbs. Why he felt that way, we would find out soon enough. His jet-black hair was as messy as ever, but it had grown over the months to cover part of his ears, some even touching his shoulders. His face was pale from the coma he had, and one could make out some faded deep gashes near his cheeks and forehead. Despite the faint scars and prominent grey streaks of hair, his face was _charming_ and showed a calm demeanor that indicated he was ready for anything. _Wait wait wait… Where did 'charming' come from?!_

While he stared at me and noticed my fixated gaze, I took note that his body was still very weak. His shoulders were slumped forwards and his chest heaved up and down, his eyes occasionally closing for a brief moment as if staying awake was a chore to him.

"What. The. Hell. Happened! Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were? Add the fact that I could tell _no one_ of your little stunt except the gods while I watched the campers send out search parties all over the country for you! Do you know how worried Annabeth—" Thalia drabbled on, taking me out of my thoughts. When she mentioned Annabeth though, Perseus stopped breathing for a few moments, before he started gasping for air desperately. His eyes looked empty as tears finally wet them, but he held them in. I literally felt his heart clench after he heard his girlfriend's name, as the light dimmed by a considerable degree in the infirmary. _What was going on?_

As Perseus turned his head away, Thalia continued, though in a softer and concerned tone. "What is it Kelp Head…? I'm sorry for ranting, but I was just so lost when you weren't around. And now that you've finally come to, I don't know what to say. Take your time, but _please_ tell milady and me your story…" She almost never spoke like that, with the exception of the times when she found a fatally injured animal. I could see tears well up in her eyes as a single drop fell onto the sheets below. It was the first time I saw my lieutenant look so fragile and vulnerable, even though she was just a bystander of this situation Perseus was in. I could finally feel the bond the two children of the Big Three shared, as Perseus directed his eyes at Thalia's shaken form.

"_I…I'm sorry,"_ he croaked out, before looking down at his feet in guilt, or in sorrow, perhaps both. "_It's just that I saw… I saw…."_

"Perseus, if you don't wish to tell us, we won't force it upon you to do so. Calm down, alright?"

He looked me straight in the eye, reflecting a deep sense of understanding he had towards me. "_I now know why you swore off the company of men, milady… It just saves so much more…"_

"Percy, what do you mean?" Thalia questioned, cocking her head to one side confused.

"_Isawherkissinganotherguy"_

"Sorry, what?"

"_I saw her… kissing… anotherguy," _he finished, gulping and blinking back tears as he tried to get through the sentence. I was dumbfounded. Did a _girl cheat on a male?!_ This was unbelievable. _No, no this can only happen if Aphrodite interfered._

"_She grew more and more distant from me ever since I started my training at Atlantis… I never thought much about it but now that I do, I realized her heart was always somewhere else when we were together. That night was the final straw, when I was preparing to propose to her. I thought I had it all; the perfect girlfriend and a peaceful future that awaited us. But that night, I found out… how wrong I was. I was foolish to think I could have a happy ending. Heroes never do." _He choked out, tears already trickling down his cheek and dripping off from his chin. _"I wanted to end my life so bad, you know? Everything was over. I had nothing else to live for in this world, and I just wanted the pain to go away. It hurts… so bad… It's like my heart was compressed to beyond minimum capacity, before it got twisted and ripped right out of my chest. No, it's far worse than that, Artemis. Your choice to stay a maiden forever was the smartest decision I've witnessed."_

Perseus was breathing heavily, his body shaking with his emotions pouring out of in every possible way. Was he that miserable?

* * *

Percy POV_ (finally! Sorry about the wait)_

I just woke up, which was dreaded news to me. My head throbbed in pain as I struggled to make out my surroundings. A bed, okay; other beds, white, plain walls? Nope. Instead of a _normal_ hospital room, various flasks of potions, nectar or ambrosia surrounded me, and the walls were lined with portraits of the different Greek gods. _Great, I was back to where I came from…_ The events of last night came rushing back to me; each scene that unfolded sent a celestial bronze-tipped spear straight into my heart. Was it last night? How long have I been out? The bigger question is, how in the name of Zeus did I even survive?! Name me one mortal who can't manipulate the winds or sky, besides me, who survived a 600-storey fall. You can't, can you?

Confused, I tried to stand up, only to be pushed back by an invisible force field I later found out to be Apollo's arms.

"Hey! You're awake!" The cheerful yet horribly annoying voice sang. I nodded glumly before asking what had happened during the time I was out.

"Well, let's see. You were unconscious for more than a week, your dad, Artemis, Thalia, Hestia and yours truly were worried sick, and your camp has sent out some search parties. Seems like nothing much to me."

_Artemis _was worried for me? It must be because of Thalia… Oh gods she's probably going to kill me for what I did. Until she finds out what _she_ did. I let out a strangled gasp and Apollo asked whom I wanted to see first. Since I am depleted of _hope_, and warmth, I told him I would like to meet Lady Hestia, then Artemis and my dad. And to piss him off, I mentioned 'Apollo' at the end of the queue.

Apollo pouted before summoning Hestia and leaving us to our privacy. What I absolutely _loved _about Hestia was her affection and care towards others. Even though many ignored her, she never failed to do her duty in tending to the hearth of Olympus. She's what keeps us together, yet no one pays her as much respect as they would to the other gods. That's what sickens me. So many campers _worship_ and honour Zeus just because he's the ruler and has the power of obliterate anyone he pleases to, but end up neglecting the most crucial god.

Hestia came forward and gave me a comforting hug, expressing all her words and emotions in that single gesture. I understood her completely. She was worried how I disappeared and ended up in a weeklong coma, but knew and felt sorry for my predicament. After all, she watches the hearth and can see wherever there's fire. She must have seen what I did, because she poured her empathy into the hug before giving me a peck on the cheeks and flashing out.

Moments later, the door burst open to reveal Lady Artemis and the fearsome Thalia. I prepared myself for the worst, as she engulfed me in a hug before unleashing her fury of words all over me. I at least tried to listen to what she was saying, but I regretted it almost immediately as she said that _one name_ which killed me on the inside. _Annabeth. _Her name seemed to echo around the room as I stiffened and tried to look away before either of them saw my eyes.

I know myself enough to sense that my eyes would betray my thoughts and emotions, but it was too late. Thalia had stopped midsentence before switching to a totally un-Thalia-like tone that sent chills up my spine. I dwelled on whether or not I should tell them, seeing that they are the only ones who I knew I could trust. Before I could make up my mind though, a single tear dripped down from above. Not mine, but Thalia's. Throughout our friendship, I have yet to witness her drop a tear for me, but at that moment, I knew she deserved to know.

"_I…I'm sorry. It's just that I saw… I saw…"_ I couldn't bring myself to say those words out, because I wanted to deny the truth they held. Once I said it, it would forever be labeled as it is.

"Perseus, if you don't wish to tell us, we won't force it upon you to do so. Calm down, alright?" Artemis whispered, her eyes softening up. _She looked sort of cute when she's worried…_ Percy… you're halfway through the story? Oh, right.

I thought back to what I witnessed that night. I was bursting with joy and anticipation as I had waited so long for that moment, only for it to be destroyed by another _male._

"_I now know why you swore off the company of men, milady… It just saves so much more…"_ It was true… If I hadn't gotten involved in a relationship or even the concept of 'love' for that matter, all this would not have happened. Things wouldn't be so complicated as it is now.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Thalia questioned, cocking her head to one side confused. _Uh-oh… Did I really have to say it? Those words I thought I could escape from? But Thalia knows you; she deserves to know the truth…_

"_Isawherkissinganotherguy"_ I spit out in a single breath, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Sorry, what?"_ Damn it already!_

"_I saw her… kissing… anotherguy," _I gulped, holding back my tears. Before either of them could ask further, I explained the theory behind my earlier statement on swearing off the opposite gender. I broke down halfway through, not being able to hold back any longer. Tears that accumulated over the week gushed out, threatening to burst my eyeballs from the high level pressure it exerted. All my feelings, _particularly pain,_ poured out of me, as my body shook vigorously with the amount of energy I was letting out of my system.

There I was, sitting on the edge of a bed, crying heavily for the first time in many years. I began to realize that Anna– _she_ was just an offset to this sudden outburst of emotions. Every quest I took, all the loss the camp faced, the misery and horror of Tartarus, the constant fear of losing my parents and friends…

I went ahead and exposed all the suffering I had built up within me, as I knew this would be one of those rare times where I got to let my feelings out. I explained to Artemis and a still frozen Thalia about my thoughts that night on the edge of Olympus, before I jumped off. I didn't understand how I survived, but I told them just how much I wanted to have perished. I was tired of the life I was leading and the escape was death. A new start was out of the question with my background.

Without meaning to, I wrapped my arms around the nearest of the two around me, my body craving for some human contact. My mum was the one who would comfort me and soothe me when I felt out of control, but she isn't here now. I longed for a familiar touch and practice as whomever I was hugging awkwardly placed her soft and tender arms around my back, patting me slowly and rubbing circles with her palm.

At that gesture, I only sobbed harder, as that was _exactly_ what my mother used to do. I held onto her desperately, as though she was holding me back from death itself, not that I feared it. I embraced it, actually, but whomever I was hugging didn't let me go. She only held on tighter, grasping me in a bear hug before I caught sight of _the _auburn hair splayed across her back… _Oh crap._

I gave _Artemis_ one final squeeze and took in her intoxicating smell that made my head go fuzzy, before I let go and blushed heavily. I could tell she that too was flushed, but unless I wanted to be turned into a Jackalope, which I was surprised I hadn't already become one by the way, I should keep to myself. And thank gods I did.

I murmured a sorry and felt Thalia's piercing gaze alternating between the two of us, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and ... mischief. I didn't know what to make of the current situation we were in so I cleared my throat and plopped back down on my bed. _Big mistake._

"_Ugh," _I let loose a whimper as my back connected with the mattress, causing me to jump back up to relief the pain… Only for my head to bump straight into Artemis'! I groaned and rubbed my forehead indignantly, blaming my luck. Artemis glared at me, making me shrink back timidly which only earned me a snicker from the grinning Thalia.

"Oh shut it Thals," I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to zip up her lips. She gave me a weak smile as she acknowledged my old self. Sigh, I wonder what awaits me… My head bolted upright as I thought of my mum. "_Please_ tell me my mum doesn't know of my accident…" I pleaded, emphasizing on the word 'please'.

"Don't worry Perseus, no one except the gods and Thalia knows. The camp has been denied the truth as well, though some were sent out as scouting and search parties. I had to throw them off the track so as to avoid their suspicion, but Anna— _she_ suspects something. Anyway, I think you should let your dad know you're okay now. See you later Perseus, don't overtire yourself. Your body is still weak from the all that sleep and is adapting to your new powers."

_New powers?!_ I looked to her in confusion, before she told me about Hyperion, which made sense to me. I was excited about learning a new power, and perhaps mixing both together to develop another fighting style. It would be awesome!

She bade farewell after Thalia gave me one last hug and apologizing for her outrage, and Poseidon flashed in soon after.

"Oh Percy, thank gods you're alright! What happened?" Dad sighed with relief as he saw me, pulling me into yet another hug. _Wow, I could really do with a shower soon; I'm still covered in a layer of sweat and dried tears. And I was unconscious for over a week!_

"Hey Dad, sorry for worrying you…" I took a deep breath and continued. "Look, I'm tired so I'm just going to cut to the chase… But you _have to _swear on the River Styx _not _to do anything to those involved…" I persuaded, for my fatal flaw is still Loyalty. You can't expect me to let my father curse or torture _her_, can you? Well, I can, but I don't want to…

"What! Who is it, and why must I swear? Are you trying to cover up—" His eyes flashed in anger and mild confusion, but I interrupted him before he could start another long speech about who's deserving and who's not…

"Dad… If you don't swear, I can't tell you!"

"Ugh! Fine. I, Poseidon the god of the seas, swear on the River Styx not to harm those who made you attempt… _suicide_," He said in defeat, but choked a little at the end.

I nodded before responding, albeit hesitantly. I didn't know how he was going to react, and I feared it as well. "Anna… _Annabeth_ cheated on me…" My voice cracked a little at her name, but I ultimately managed to say. _Silence… This can't be good…_

You know how a bottle of coke explodes if you shake it too hard or drop some mentos in it? Yea… Imagine there, except this 'bottle of coke' is the god of the _seas_ and _earthquakes_… Boy I would hate to be caught on land or at sea right now.

From up here, I can literally _feel_ the waves and tsunamis crashing onto the shores of coastal areas, the tremor unleashed enough to mirror that of the Sichuan Earthquake. Thank gods I'm up on Olympus, safe from all the destruction. I pity those affected, duh, but I wasn't the one who caused my dad's wrath…

A few minutes passed and he still hasn't recovered from the shock and anger radiating off of him… Alright, time to step in.

"Hey um Dad, calm down?" I asked timidly, slowly approaching him in caution. His expression softened a little from my voice but he was still enraged. _Yea, um, Lady Hestia? Can you help me with my dad for a moment? He doesn't seem to be taking the news very well… and I don't know what to do to calm him down. If he continues, a whole continent may end up getting destroyed!_ I prayed to Lady Hestia for help and, as usual, she came to my aid without ado.

I smiled to her and gestured to the infuriated Poseidon–statue, before her eyes widened and she recoiled in shock. She ultimately managed to wrap her arms around him in a sisterly manner and flash him to gods know where. It seemed to take immediate effect as the quakes stopped and the sea returned to its semi-'calm' state. Stressed, I decided to take a shower and walk about.

The water revitalized my body as my body took in the 'vitamins' it offered. I didn't realize how stiff my body was until I tried to bend down and got myself stuff in that position for a couple of minutes. An awkward one if I say so myself. I donned on a murky green hoodie and a pair of jeans I found in the wardrobe before making my way out. Upon exposure to the sunlight, warmth spread through my body and gave me a Round 2 boost of energy. I could only imagine the amount of power I would I hold if I was immersed in both _light_ _and water…_

* * *

Artemis POV

I still couldn't believe what just happened. _I hugged Perseus._ What was going through my head at that time! I twirled a strand of my hair as I thought back to the warmth and comfort I felt when my body made contact with his… I felt heat creep up my cheeks but didn't bother hiding it for I was alone.

Now, I would have turned _any male_ who even thought about touching me into a jackalope and killed him, but it was _Perseus_, and he was _different._ Yes, he was a male as well, but he was actually a man. The first I've seen in centuries. He's the same one who held the burden of the sky for me so I could assist Zoë; the same one who blamed himself for the death of 2 of my hunters though it was fate; the same one who gained the respect of Zoë and deemed him worthy of Riptide. He was the _only_ decent man left; yet _a girl_ _broke his heart._ Admittedly, there were some cases where it was the females who cheated, but those were against vile men! Perseus has not done anything categorized as such, and he definitely does _not_ deserve to be treated that way.

As I thought about how life was so unfair to Perseus, prompting me to begin doubting my sanity, my eyelids drooped heavily and before I knew it, I dozed off on my couch.

* * *

Annabeth POV _(She's a little prideful here but I've tried my best to tone it down. It's hard to explain her decision along the lines of the plot without slight variations… I had to rewrite this 3/4 times before I was finally satisfied.)_

Over a week has passed, and traces of Percy had finally shown up mysteriously and in haphazard directions, but disappeared all of a sudden this afternoon. Being a daughter of Athena, possibilities popped up around my head and I came to the conclusion that someone had put up false trails of Percy just so they could keep us away from locating where he is. Normally, I would have persisted to the end because I _never_ back down from an intellectual challenge. This time, however, I did. It was a wild goose chase I didn't want to be involved in _again._

I was honestly worried for him, but I was feeling exasperated. Not just because of this endless search, but because of his lack of awareness. I mean, he seldom knew when to act serious and when not to, often being sarcastic to an unbelievable extent. Can't he be more mature sometimes? We were opposites that seemed to fit together perfectly, balancing out our odds. But now that I think of it, our relationship was perhaps forged out of urgency, based on our plight back then when we were constantly on the verge of a full-fledged war. We were best as partners or best friends, but being demigods, our romantic side can hardly ever progress with our lives being in danger every day. I truly appreciated his efforts and the things he has done for me over the years, but my fatal flaw was tugging me away from him… In defense, I tried my best to hold onto him, but we just seemed to drift further and further away now that life is peaceful without any worries for a war. Whenever I'm at camp, I'm either working on new monuments for Olympus or in the library, whereas Percy was at the arena training. I'm not sure who drove the other to do what they did, but I was too busy then to care. Maybe I was being a little workaholic and neglected him… But being a daughter of Athena, it's hard to resist the temptation of architecture and work over romance. I may be different from my half-siblings, but we still share certain innate characteristics I can't control.

Right now, I'm confused as to what I should do about Percy's disappearance. That actually says a lot seeing as who my mum is. With a sigh, I decided to call of the search for it was giving me a headache. It wasn't like me to give up, but if Percy didn't want to be found, I doubt we would succeed. Besides, what would I do when he returns? I'm not sure if our relationship still stands with my new feelings for Jake. _New and stronger feelings_. An epiphany hit me. 'We'll just stay as friends!' I thought with a smile. The simplest solution to this disaster. We could still hang out as always and spar or race, like we usually do. The only difference would be the romantic aspect and the worry of us drifting further away. It was perfect! _Why didn't I think of this earlier? _

I know I'm not acting like myself lately, but you can't blame me. The planning for the futile search has made me short-tempered and irritable, much like finding a needle in a haystack under the scorching sun. Tiresome, frustrating and out right impossible! I shook my head and cleared it of my thoughts before packing up. I was meeting Jake today for the first time since the _incident_, and I didn't want anything to ruin our new relationship!

_~ Time Skip ~_

"Hey, sorry for bailing on you for over a week… I was just so confused and troubled by everything and all that, but I've gotten my head back! It no longer matters when he returns, because I don't feel love for him anymore, you know? I think we'll be better of as friends instead. He'll forgive easily enough. I hope," I told Jake, whilst looping my arm over his and leaning on his shoulder. His scent of pencils and wood was drawing me closer towards him, as he squeezed my arm lightly before resting his chin on my head.

"Yea, don't worry I understand. I would've done the same time if I were you too. I'm just glad you're back. It was getting lonely up here without anyone to talk to…"

"Well, why don't you come to camp? It's really fun there and we can be together 24/7! Oh and you'll _love_ Bunker 9. Not to forget a private library I designed myself beneath my cabin! It's absolutely magnificent, and I promise you, you won't regret it," I suggested in pleading tone, looking up into his brown orbs.

"I… I don't know… What if the campers there hate me? I don't think they'll appreciate you going out with someone when Percy just disappeared a week ago… And if he comes back, will he kill me? I've seen and heard how he can control his powers so well, plus his sword—"

"Don't be silly, Jake! He may not be very smart, but he's sensible enough to know not to let a grudge get between us. Besides, like I said, he'll forgive. He's not the type to let his emotions control him to the extent of killing a fellow camper… And the rest of the campers will soon grow to welcome you. I don't want us to become a secret and end up having to date discreetly behind everyone's back." I reasoned, giving him a mock-glare and my puppy dog eyes.

He _finally_ gave in and agreed, saying he would pack his things tonight and head for camp with him next morning. _Yippee!_ I cheered and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. It soon became heated and blinded me of my surroundings, and I would have noticed Percy staring at us if not for it.

* * *

Percy POV

The first place I had in mind was to pay Aphrodite a visit. Why, you may ask? I had to gain assurance and 'advice' regarding my relationship with Annabeth. The hot pink temple came into view as I walked along the various buildings dedicated to the gods. I didn't want to get my feelings confused right before consulting the love goddess herself; hence I shall not describe the awe I _had_ for _her._ Yes, yes very nice whatever.

Ugh, I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I turned into the pathway leading to Aphrodite's temple. No, it wasn't those old traditional Chinese temples; these are modernized ones that only take the structure of the former. Before I could knock, the door burst open as Aphrodite squashed me into a hug. _Are you serious? Another hug?! I swear, this seems like an 'Olympian' thing that's been going on since I awoken._

"Hey, um, can't breathe!" I choked out, until she finally let go and ushered me in. The interior of the temple was, personally, _revolting._ I mean, who can stand _that much_ pink! It's like some sort of strawberry milk castle with _pink_ fluffy pillows and beanbags sprawled everywhere, not to forget the _shelves upon shelves_ of make up. Gosh I wasn't so sure if I would survive staying in this _'place' _for long.

"So… what brings you here Percy," She purred, though I was confident she knew exactly why I came.

"I want you to tell me… if what I witnessed the other night was true… And if you had _any_ part to play in it. I'm ready for the truth, and don't lie to me."

She sighed, her dreamy expression lost. "Sadly, it's the truth. I'm sorry that you had to find out about her that way. You can be rest assured that I did _not_ interfere in her new love. For someone to love another, he or she has to let go of any existing love, or neither will develop past a certain point. As in your case, the connection was growing weak ever since a few months ago, but it seems to be on the verge of breaking off any time now… Her mixed feelings for the two of you were unbalanced, but the other boy just tipped the scale a few nights before you found out. I really regret claiming that I would make your love life difficult, because I never expected something that drastic to take place. I'm… sorry, Percy."

Did she just apologize to me? Did she just say Anna– _she_ _(damn I've got to get over this)_ had given up on us? And had she really not interfered in it? Upon seeing the distrust in my eyes, Aphrodite started to swear she was telling the truth.

"I swear on the River—"

"It's okay, I believe you. No need for such measures…" I could see the sincerity behind her eyes and some relief and joy when I told her it was alright. Well, at least now I know for sure my heart was shattered for a reason. We sat in silence for a brief moment, before she gave me a piece of _advice._

"You know, if you wish to get over her, all you have to do is give it time. Of course, that isn't the _most_ effective solution, seeing that the duration varies with people and how deep the love was. For your case, I fear it may be quite some time… The quickest way is to find new love, but—"

"Oh I'm _never_ going near love again. It's too painful to relive. The betrayal and mental torture is too much for me to bear. Thanks for the advice Aphrodite… I never thought I would thank the love goddess, but I guess you outplayed your role. And if a next hero comes, do try your best not to make him or her suffer a fate similar to mine, will you? Helping others isn't always a bad thing," I said with a bitter smile, before flashing her my grin and bidding farewell.

She didn't let me go without a hug, so I just rolled my eyes and _tried_ to give her a _quick_ hug, only it turned out to last for _minutes_. For the goddess of love, she sure was tough.

On the way back to the infirmary, I passed by the garden by the pool and to my dismay, heard some giggling. To be more specific, _her giggling._ Before I could escape though, I overheard snippets of their conversation, which tore a new hole in my chest.

"… Because I don't feel love for him anymore… friends instead… you won't regret it… Don't want … secret… date discreetly behind everyone's back… "

What was worse followed, as the two leaned in and kissed in my presence once again, though they were totally oblivious to that. I felt my tears dry up on my cheeks; I had cried unknowingly…

I turned my back and dashed off to the infirmary, slamming and locking the door behind me. I poured what was left of my heart out, as I recalled what she said… _"I don't feel love for him anymore…"_ I knew that as a fact, but hearing her say it herself was a whole different story altogether. And seeing them make out like that… It just brought back horrible, heart wrenching memories. If this continued, I wouldn't be able to survive camp with them around! I had to get away… Away from all this havoc and misery.

_Too much… to handle…_

* * *

3rd Person POV

As soon as dawn arrived, Artemis flashed into the infirmary, wanting a word with Perseus. Alone. And she knew how he always slept in, so no one would even think about visiting him that early. It was a futile attempt though, because she failed to foretell what greeted her.

Instead of the sleeping and drooling form of Perseus, there lay a single envelope in his place. It was addressed to several persons, including Artemis herself, Thalia, Chiron, his dad, Hestia, _Aphrodite,_ and some campers. Disbelief and sadness washed through her as she picked up the envelope sceptically, desperately wishing for Perseus to jump out from somewhere in the shadows to surprise her. But she knew he had left. Somewhere in her heart, she knew. It couldn't detect his presence on Olympus, and it hurt her to think that.

She slowly, with trembling fingers, pulled out one of the few notes from the envelope. It was addressed to her. She traced the borders of the paper as she forced herself to read its content, praying that Perseus was merely taking a stroll, but once again, her heart told her otherwise.

"_Dear Artemis,_

_Thank you for being there for me when I woke up. You were the least person I expected to worry about me, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for putting you, and the others, through any mental turmoil whatsoever. It pains me to say this, but I have to leave. It's for the best… You should know why, and I hope you and your hunt won't come looking for me. I promise I will return some day, but until then, I wish to be alone, in peace. Once again, thanks for everything. It means a lot to know that the gods and goddesses do care for me, even if I may have disrespected some of them before. Especially when the man-hating goddess allowed me to hug her. Sorry for bringing this up, but I want you to know I appreciate your help and that this secret stays safe with me. (But if it leaks out, it's Thalia!)_

_Love,_

_Percy Jackson, your ally._

_The boy who swears off the company of women as of this date._

_PS: If you ever need my help, not saying that you will, but if you do, throw this into a mist as you would a drachma. Fleecy will transmit your message to me, though it may not be a two-way communication. Remember, it can only be used once, so don't waste or lose it. Don't tell the others either, because I only gave it to you."_

A single tear escaped Artemis' eye as it fell with a squish on the note Perseus had written to her. She smiled at his words, but frowned at the end of his note. She pocketed the special bright yellow and sea green token shaped like the moon. (To her, it was a moon, but it was really just a spherical token :D)

Artemis POV

I was touched… By what he said and how much he meant it. I know he wrote it from the bottom of his heart, but even so, he just _had to _tease me about our hug. It wasn't all that awkward when I thought back to it… I felt like I belonged in his arms, his embrace. The warmth that radiated off of him even though he was crying. It just showed that he was a true man; one that didn't fear of being judge by others not for being weak but for being strong for too long.

He told me not to look for him. Too bad I would. Reverse psychology, plus I _really_ missed him… We never had a proper goodbye. _Who am I to say all this? Wait… I'm a maiden goddess for Zeus' sake! Why am I even having such thoughts in the first place?! Gods, Perseus is the only one who can drive me insane…_ _Not to forget we both swore off the company of the opposite gender._ 'Unbelievable'. I sighed, shaking my head. That's it, I'm so going to hunt him down for confusing my thoughts! _He's gonna pay~_

With that, I turned on my heel, tucked his letter safely away and summoned those who received a similar (or not) letter from Perseus.

_Perseus, I **will** find you..._

* * *

_AN: There you go! Where did Percy go? Expect the unexpected next Chap!(: Something's gonna happen to Percy, but the chapter probably won't be as long as this. Either that or it'll only be updated mid/nearing the end of Aug._

_PS: **[Read this if you doubt the reality behind Artemis' behaviour, thanks]** I know it's quite a leap for Artemis to savour her hug with Percy (the last 3rd and 4th paragraph plus a little above) but I think it's still somewhat realistic. Percy's the only man whom she met and felt he was an anomaly of his gender. Because Percy is different, as explained earlier (he's not power-hungry, he rejected immortality twice, he saved Olympus twice not for reward but a sense of duty and family, his heart got broken by a girl and not the other way around, and Zoë actually praised him before she passed away. It's not impossible for Artemis to feel different towards him, and since she's often wary and intimidating towards men, the opposite reaction to someone totally different from the usual may indeed be slightly overbroad. Basically to sum it up, Percy's totally different, a one of a kind (literally), so Artemis can't help but not have a grudge with him, and since she's often evil to men, she doesn't really know how to 'control' her emotions or feelings/actions towards a decent man (it's a first). So… yea. _

**_#SPOILER ALERT_**

_About 2 or 3 more chapters more to go before Percy returns and reunites with his godly family. And... the reason behind the name of the story is obviously related to that. Make a guess if you want to, it's quite simple :P_

_Oh and Singapore follows the British spelling of words though MS Word may autocorrect some back to American spelling. I apologize for any inconsistency observed though I checked through._


	3. Author's Note!

_This is an author's note, so I apologise for bringing up any hopes. But… I have a proposition to all you readers. Right now, don't ask me why, I have about 6.6k words for the 3rd Chapter. But the thing is, the 'unexpected' won't happen until probably another 6k words. I underestimated the events of the plot for Chap 3 so I thought I would be able to end it off with a cliffhanger regarding this 'unexpected'. Instead, I'm barely halfway there. So, do you guys want me to post the 3rd Chap now, or continue writing till the 'unexpected' happens? If I continue developing the 3rd chap, it'll be quite long and I'm not sure if you guys want it that way. I won't be writing tonight (it's 8pm in SG now) or tomorrow because I really need to study for my test. It's either I **continue writing** on Tuesday and the following days (Singapore's national day so it's a holiday on Thurs and Fri), **or** I **upload it now**. Please respond by 10pm (10 am for US) or I'll assume you guys want the latter. Thanks(:_


	4. The Journey, Part 1

_AN: Hello :D So here's the 3__rd__ Chapter, I hope you enjoy it! It's good to know you guys like my story(: This chapter, as mentioned in my AN previously, isn't as long as the other 2. It's done faster than the rest (I really apologise if you guys find it not as well done) and I only uploaded this because you voted for me to do so. The 'unexpected' was initially supposed to happen at the end of this chap, but I realized the chap will have to be quite long for that. So instead, here's the first half of Chap 3(: _

_PS: There honestly isn't much surprise here, more emotional scenes regarding Thalia._

* * *

Percy POV

I scribbled down short notes to the campers who supported me through the months, mainly telling them not to worry about me. I may have been out for a week but I knew they were busy searching for me then. I couldn't bear to put them through it again now, could I? _And Chiron…_ The best and my favourite teacher. I know it's been hard on him the past few years since I came and the two Great Prophecies were fulfilled. I thought back to the time I got back from Ogygia and saw him staring into the fireplace sadly. I had wondered how many times he'd sat there, waiting for heroes that never came back. It pained me to leave for yet another time, only this time it's not for a quest or against my will. I wrote him a note of sorry and let a tear escape from me as it fell onto the paper. I would really miss him… With a sigh, I got on to the next person. _Aphrodite_. Granted, I didn't expect her to help me and a part of me wished she had interfered with the… _recent incident_… It would have made me feel better, but I know I would only be running from the truth. Funny how that's exactly what I'm about to do, only I'll be learning to accept it instead of avoiding it.

I thought about what to write. I can't write a particularly long one, or she'll end up getting the wrong idea, even if it's _completely_ out of the question… _"Thanks for the advice and truth Aphrodite. It means a lot to me to know that you care more than just building love. I would appreciate it if you spare my closest friends from such misery in the future. Thanks and bye." _Short and sweet.

10 down, 4 more to go… _(The 10: Clarisse, Grover, the Stolls, Katie, Rachel, Piper and Jason, Leo, Chiron, Aphrodite and Blackjack — I figured Percy wouldn't want to neglect and worry his loyal Pegasus…)_ I finished writing a heartfelt and sincere letter to Lady Hestia and my Dad, before I moved on to the remaining two.

_Oh shoot how am I supposed to write a letter to Thalia without hurting her. This is going to prove harder than I thought…_ As I tried my best to phrase my words, I could barely push the image of an infuriated Thalia crying and having electricity shooting off in random directions. I know she would take the news worst seeing that we had become so close over the years. Being the only children of the Big Three, including Nico, we've come to understand and accept each other. By the end of the letter, I was already sobbing deeply, not bothering to keep the note dry from my tears. It would get wet and crumpled by a certain huntress sooner or later…

_Artemis._ I bit my lip and tried to craft a paragraph in my head. It's challenging to write a letter to a man-hating goddess after you hugged her a few hours ago. _Oh dear gods she's not going to let me off…_ I checked the time. Wow, 2am already?! I had no idea how long I had spent writing until I saw the clock. She's probably going to check in on me a few hours later. Better hurry and get along with the letter!

I took the risk and wrote what my heart told me to. I remembered what the Nereid told me on my first quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt; "Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all". Before I could regret or change my mind, I wrote to her, thanking her for being there for me and _begging_ her not to send the hunt after me. I don't think I'd like to run from a group of angry huntresses though I was pretty sure Artemis would look for me anyway. It was worth a shot, so I figured why not? Without meaning to, I mentioned about us hugging. _Oops. Too late…_ Ugh, whatever. I'm going to die by Thalia's hands if they find me, and right now, I think being turned into a jackalope by Artemis seems more appealing. I ended the note by swearing off the company of women in the romantic sense and decided to leave a gift behind as well. I asked Fleecy for a favour and she consented to it immediately. I got a spherical token I found near Atlantis and tried to spread my power into it. I squeezed and concentrated on the token, but felt nothing. I frowned and put in as much effort as I could, with the end result being a constipation face... And it worked, too. The token glowed a bright yellow and green before it subsided and I decided to leave it under my pillow. It was a brilliant shade of green merged with yellow, and the carving of _two_ swords can be seen clearly on one side of it. I didn't know what the two swords meant, but I didn't bother trying to decipher it either. I told Artemis where it was in my letter and how it worked before sealing the envelope with the rest of the letters in them.

As I placed the pristine, white envelope on the bed, I felt an immense sense of guilt and longing. My heart clenched in protest as I fought against the temptation to stay. I turned a full circle, letting my eyes take in the surroundings. The unoccupied beds of the infirmary (which was everything else) were tidily made, and shelves of potions, medicine, godly food and scrolls were glued side by side to one another. The uncovered walls were dotted with golden suns and horribly disturbing haikus. I took a closer look at one and resisted the urge to bang my head against it. _"I heal everyone, people want to be like me, I am so charming." (AN: Ok this obviously isn't good, but Apollo's aren't supposed to be good… right? :D)_

At the very end of the room, stood an old cupboard that smelt of mould and dust. The golden knob was rusted and looked loose, as though it would fall off at the slightest touch. Being _me_, I walked closer towards it and put my ear against the door. Nothing. _Seems safe enough._ As the saying goes, 'Curiosity killed Percy'. Just kidding. I reached for the knob and though it looked fragile, it just wouldn't buck. Sighing, I turned back but was stopped by a creaking sound. I whipped my body 180° and was met with the sight of the _open_ cupboard, and right at the bottom laid a rusted sword with a faint yellow hilt. Since I underestimated the cupboard's strength, I thought perhaps the sword would prove me wrong as well. And I was right! I mean wrong… Ugh you get the idea; I grabbed the hilt and it fitted just like Riptide did. The weight and balance of it seemed perfect and all it needed was some polishing and sharpening. I cracked a smile for the first time in hours, before shutting the cupboard and headed for my bed.

I noticed the wooden floor wasn't too extraordinary, but I could make out clouds beneath some cracks. '_Did I really jump off Olympus then?'_ I asked myself incredulously. I must have been pretty idiotic and insane… What can I say? _She _would've said only a seaweed brain like me would ever think of doing something like that. My mind flashed to the time when I was in the animal truck on my first quest…

"_It only works on wild animals." Grover said as I asked him why he couldn't place a blessing on us like he did on the Zebra, Lion and antelope. "So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned._

Then, I saw _it_ again. I don't know what grudge my mind holds against me, but it just loves to torture me with scenes of Annabeth and the other boy kissing. _How could she…_ I wiped a tear away before I continued packing some ambrosia and nectar for my journey. I didn't know how long I would be gone, so I decided to take a whole flask of each and grabbed some blankets off as well. _Sorry Apollo_, I whispered. I thanked the gods silently for their help and support, before I vapour travelled to a random forest somewhere in Canada. I didn't want to be in the forests of America as the Hunt would certainly find me in less than a few days' time, but if they ever got close to Canada, I could escape into Alaska and stay there for a while. I desperately needed time alone and it seemed to be the best plan I could think of.

* * *

As I roamed the forests, I felt extremely vulnerable. Here I was, a lone boy walking through an unfamiliar and foreign forest filled with gods know what. I found myself on high alert and being vigilant, my head snapping in any particular direction when I heard a twig snap. I would love to say I was as stealthy and silent as the Hunt, but alas, I've hardly had any training in this field. It wasn't an easy task avoiding all the twigs while holding onto all my belongings, and having to keep a lookout for any potential danger ahead of or behind me. How Artemis managed to do so at elegant speed, I have no idea. Maybe there's a reason behind her 12-year-old appearance… _Nah, she's a goddess. She doesn't need such age and size advantages._ _Focus, Percy! Focus!_ I shook my head groggily and went back to my surroundings. Vapour travelling this far drained me of my energy completely, but I knew I had to find a safe spot to set up camp or I'd just be eaten in my sleep.

Groaning in frustration, I gave up my stealthy approach and went ahead with stepping wherever my foot brought me. _Crunch! _Twigs snapped beneath my weight and leaves were squashed with a squelching noise. I couldn't care less about being spotted by monsters right now, as there hardly seemed to be a difference. Either way, I was tired. I swore monsters within a one-mile radius could hear me as I only made louder noises as more time passed.

Minutes went by, and not a single monster was in sight. Scrape that, not a single _animal_ was here… This is odd. _Too suspicious._ I let my powers take control as I felt for any water, but my light scope was interfering. Can't I turn one off while scanning the other? It's impossible to try to find a source if light is shining on every object in the forest. _Hold on…_ A light bulb appeared over my head as I focused all my energy on my light senses. A tingling sensation filled me as my head was clouded with random images of various angles of the forests. It was deserted with only a few animals here and there but nothing seemed out of place. I couldn't sense any particularly large monster group or camp but only the occasional dracanae or hellhound. My 'eyes' captured a specific scene, where a small lake was located some hundreds of metres away from me. My gut immediately identified this source as I started walking towards it automatically.

The pictures slowly faded until my vision returned fully, and I couldn't help but feel awed by this new power. I smiled as I felt a new surge of energy enter me. The forest was calm and peaceful, not that I was complaining, and for the first time since _the incident_, I felt free. Free from any burdens and thoughts. I took a deep breath and admired the surroundings. Initially, I was sceptical of the forest's nature but this was soon pushed to the back of my head as I found a beautiful lake exposed to the Sun. Double the advantage.

As I neared the lake, a wide grin plastered onto my face and I ran towards it at full speed, with whatever energy I had left. I dumped my belongings onto the banks and dove right in. My gut instinct was right; the lake was clean of any pollution and deep enough for me to relax. No dangers were imminent yet, but I decided to let the water lull me into paradise.

The water refreshed my body and I felt better than ever. It had been a long time since I soaked myself like this. I sighed in content as I lay down on the bottom of the lake, forming mini underwater hurricanes on my palm. All around me were aquatic plants and small fish, though I doubt you would understand all their names. To me, it was simple yet beautiful. I felt at home, and as I looked up towards the sky, I saw the glistening surface of the lake. It sparkled like a thousand diamonds and I could make out small leaves floating above me.

After revitalizing, I swam to the top and willed myself to dry. The first thing I did was take a good look at the rusted sword I found in the infirmary. I didn't know what a sword of that nature would be doing there, but something about it drew me towards it. As I picked up sword by its hilt, I started to notice carvings at the side. In Greek were the words "Shine and Blind". _Weird_. I shook my head and took off my shirt, dipping it into the lake. After making sure my shirt was damp to the right extent, I started scrubbing the blade, careful not to cut my shirt by accident. After a few strokes, the sword seemed to clear up a little. This was attributed to the lake water, for I put in some of my power to make sure it cleanses my sword.

I tilted the blade a little so I could scrub it at a better angle, but it was a huge mistake that would have cost any ordinary mortal or demigod their eyes. Even when rusted, the light it reflected off was blinding and I knew with a hunch that my sight was only intact because of my new powers. After years of training with water, I understood that I could control its degree and will it to benefit me with enough training. The light dimmed and was diminished until it was back to normal, but this time, the sword looked different. Its blade was no longer rusted and blunt, but looked menacing and deadly. The hilt though, was still worn out and edgy so I dipped it into the lake to recover its glorious appearance.

As I pulled out _my_ sword, I couldn't help but feel awed and amazed by its sheer beauty. I increased the intensity of light and the sword shone brighter, doing justice to the carvings on the side. I twirled it around in my hand and did a few slicing and stabbing motions with it. It felt as awesome as Riptide did, only slightly unfamiliar. A little training would change that. I flipped the sword up, and wondered if it could be shrunk into a pen or some sort like Riptide. As if on cue, a button emerged at the bottom of the hilt that turned the sword into a pair of sunglasses. _Damn, this is just getting better and better!_ I muttered a thanks to whoever the sword once belonged to as I put the sunglasses on. The effect it had was immediate and spectacular, as my surroundings brightened up under my gaze and seemed to tell me exactly what was behind those particular bushes or trees. _Psssh, take that Nico! _I smiled as I imagined his reaction if he found out about this. It would be _priceless!_

Not wanting to be distracted by this weapon–cum–sunglass, I took it off and clipped it onto my shirt after putting it on. I went ahead and set up a small camp by the lake, though I had not many resources to begin with. In fact, all I had were some blankets, a pillow, ambrosia and nectar, and… _that's it…_ I frowned and face-palmed. Guess I'll make do with this for now. With that thought, I got up and gathered a few branches, building a mini fire.

I whispered to Lady Hestia and she appeared in the next second. The moment her eyes laid on me, she hugged me before I could bow.

"Hey Lady Hestia, sorry for leaving, but I just had to get away from all that… You know? And could you please keep our conversation and my location a secret? I won't ask you to swear, but I would appreciate it if I didn't have any gods or goddesses on my tail, at least for a while."

Hestia smiled and nodded before she spoke. "Of course, Percy. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me your location, but rest assured I shall keep it a secret until you decide otherwise."

I was grateful for her decision, for I doubt it would do me any good if I couldn't set up a fire while living in the woods. I gave her a final hug before she vanished. Truthfully, I don't know how long I will be out here. It all depends on what I find and who I meet. But while I'm here, I might as well start learning some basic survival skills and train my new powers. It was the only thing I could do anyway, and it would no doubt keep my thoughts away.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Come on, we're here already! It's amazing, isn't it?" I asked Jake, pulling him towards the borders of the camp. When we approached the sleeping form of Peleus, Jake was so awed that he didn't even bother checking where he was going. _Snap!_ He crushed a twig so loud that caused Peleus to stir with a deafening roar. Sigh. Though I admire his curiosity and bravery _(AN: recklessness, perhaps?)_, he needs to control his temptations more…

"Wow… This is magnificent! He looks just like a _real _dragon!" Wait, what?! Oh gods, did he think Peleus is an automaton?

"Um, Jake… Peleus _is_ a _real _dragon..." I whispered to him softly, before he tensed up and stoned there for a couple of seconds. Seeing that Peleus didn't try attacking Jake, I took the opportunity and grabbed Jake by the scruff of his neck before he did anything dumb.

"Chiron!" I shouted when I saw the lovable centaur. He was like a father to me, and he _never_ kept any secret from me. Except when Hera kidnapped Percy. _Oh, bad memories. Moving on…_ I gave him a hug and introduced him to Jake.

"Chiron, this is Jake. A son of Hephaestus I met on Olympus. I don't know why he has never been to camp before, but he grew up there and even shares the love for architecture with me!" I chimed. I have yet to tell any of the campers, or even Chiron, about the two of us, and I doubt it was time. I figured perhaps we could act a little around the campers to make them think we only became a couple _after_ he came to camp. It would prevent them from making any judgments or snide remarks.

"Well then. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Jake…" Chiron paused, waiting for Jake to tell him his surname.

"Davis, Jake Davis." Jake introduced, imitating James Bond.

"Alright Jake, you can head on to the Hephaestus cabin after your tour with Annabeth. Oh and Annabeth, meet me later in the Big House." That's odd, Chiron seldom asked for me without first telling me what is was about. I shrugged it off and asked Jake to follow along.

We went through the strawberry fields, archery range, Canoe Lake, the cabins, the rock-climbing wall, dining pavilion and arena, all the while explaining the rules of camp to him. To others, it would seem to be a normal tour, which it was. When Clarisse tried to give Jake his _initiation_, I gave her a stern look and told her Jake had been here before long time ago and she had already given him the initiation. She didn't buy it until Jake lied and told her he remembered getting dragged to the girls' toilet and how he was pushed face first into the toilet bowl. She frowned, confused, but left in the end. I let out a sigh of relief and told him to meet his half-siblings at his cabin to introduce him to Bunker 9.

"Don't worry, the Hephaestus cabin is generally out-going and they'll love a new sibling. Don't mind Leo though, he's a bit whacky. I've got to meet Chiron now, see you later!" I looked around, made sure no one was within sight and gave him a peck on the cheeks before I took off towards the Big House.

By the time I reached the Big House, my blush was well hidden and barely noticeable. "Chiron, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes child. It seems that we've found Percy…"

"Really? That's great! Where is he?" I inquired, a little glad that he was finally back.

"He left." Chiron left the sentence hanging there, as though not sure what to say next. Since he didn't continue, all I could say was,

"What! He just came back and left without another word?!" I shrieked, shocked by his actions. Why would he come back if he was going to leave anyway?

"He didn't come back, Annabeth. He never did ever since the weekend he finished his training with Lord Poseidon… Also, I wish to ask you, if you saw him that particular night?" He asked, raising his eyebrows a little. _Was he testing me? Did he know? What exactly happened?_

"N–No, I didn't." I stuttered a little, but covered it with a cough. All Chiron did was let out a sigh and shake his head by a small fraction, but I caught sight of it. He seemed disappointed by my answer and ushered me away. His usual cheerful and caring face was replaced by one of regret and he seemed very, _very_ old.

When I left the Big House, I was penitent. I know I shouldn't have lied to Chiron, but I feared his reaction. I know that my decision to leave Percy wouldn't be a piece of good news to anyone but Jake. I don't regret it, though I can't say the same for the way he found out. I wanted to tell him in person, not _show _him. Sure, showing is _much_ more _effective_ and straight to the point, but the reaction and consequence it brings about would be much worse.

As I thought about that night, the logical sense of me told me that something bad must have happened to Percy. Something that caused him to disappear from… _from the surface of Earth…_ It clicked. He was up on Olympus the _whole week._ All this time, when we spent every bit of our efforts searching for that _lost hero, _he was up there! _That's_ why the gods knew but didn't tell us. I could have seen him last night if I actually knew._ But… what was he doing up there?_

The familiar sounding of a horn broke my train of thoughts. Nope, not one that indicated meal times or a battle, but more specifically, _the Hunters' horn_. The first name that popped into my mind was, 'Thalia'. I was ecstatic to see her. After all, I haven't seen her for weeks! All those emotions, however, were erased from my mind as I thought about what her reaction would be to my breakup with Percy, and the reason behind it. If she found out… Let's just say I wouldn't be seeing daylight for _days…_ Only I didn't know she knew. She knew better than everyone else.

"Annabeth!"

* * *

Thalia POV

"Mi… Milady… Wh–What do you mean he's _gone!_" I screeched, failing horribly to compose myself.

That morning, I was rudely awoken by Artemis herself, saying she had an important news to share. After she flashed me to the infirmary, I looked around trying to spot Percy. But my newfound fear crept its way to me. _Percy wasn't there anymore. _His bed was untidily made and clear of its blanket, similar to those around it. One look and you could tell a flask of nectar and ambrosia was missing from the neatly arranged and organized shelves. I didn't want to believe it. I had hoped he was just taking a shower or a stroll in the gardens. Ever since his disappearance before the Giant War, I became wary of both his and Nico's presence as a whole. His whole '_suicide incident'_ only made things worse. If he left me again… A painful tear escaped from my eyes. _He wouldn't just leave me alone like this, right? Please Percy, you're the only one outside the hunt who understands me… I can't lose my brother again. _

I sat on the bed, trying my best to contain my tears. That was when a few others flashed in as well. I saw my uncle and aunt — Poseidon and Hestia, followed by Aphrodite and Artemis.

Artemis looked grave and sad, but she concealed it well enough. She wordlessly took out an envelope and passed us each a letter; a letter Percy wrote for us. It confirmed my fears as I let my tears flow, as though its dam just broke. The comparison brought me back to the time when we were trying to rescue milady and Annabeth. _A dam snack bar, some dam French fries, the dam restroom, the dam water fountain…_ I cracked a smile, but it vanished as quickly as it came as I was brought back to the moment by the paper in my hands.

It was slightly crumpled and felt rough. I could make out some moisture and I immediately knew he had cried when writing the letter too. Though I should have felt better, all it did was make me feel worse. I broke down, as I clutched the letter in my chest and sobbed. What I didn't realize was that I haven't even started _reading _it. It didn't cross my mind then, but when I finally settled down enough to regain my thoughts, I took a look at the letter.

Though Percy's handwriting wasn't particularly neat, he had put in _a lot_ of effort in making it legible, though some words were slightly untidier than the rest from his hand. Knowing that it wasn't very long, I read the letter slowly, my eyes resting on each word for a second before I moved on to the next. I didn't want it to end, for it would mean I would be brought back to reality, but it did anyway.

_(AN: - denotes teardrops)_

"_Dear Thalia,_

_Please don't cry. - I know you're crying right now anyway, and I'm - sorry I'm the cause of it. I really don't want to leave - you, but I can't stand seeing the two of them so close - to each other right now. I promise I'll keep in touch with you but until then, please - refrain from hunting me down and killing - me. I need to be alone for a while to gather my thoughts. It's too - painful back at camp and staying on Olympus isn't an alternative either. I'm going to miss you, - our bickering and sparring with you. - I know you're mad at me, and you ought to be. I'll accept your… - punishment or torture when I return though I would appreciate it if you don't kill me then. - When I return, I promise I'll make up - for our lost time as long as you're not - busy with the Hunt. Speaking of the - Hunt, help me if Artemis turns me into a jackalope. - In the mean time, have fun with your huntresses. - I don't want to see you hurt and - torn when and if I visit or contact you. - Do it for me if not yourself. - See you, - Thals. -_

_Your - Kelp Head. -"_

"How could she do this to him! The nerve of that bi—"

"Thalia, language…" Artemis warned. I looked up at her with my tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes, expecting to see the stern look on Artemis' face. Her expression betrayed her words as I could clearly see the rage behind her eyes. Her tears didn't go unnoticed as well, for I could just barely see the dried up trails on her face and her watery eyes. _Milady is sad about Percy's leaving too… But since when has she ever cried? _

I turned to look at my uncle's expression; only he wasn't there anymore. Confused, I looked towards milady, hoping to gain an explanation from her.

"Thalia, it's been _hours_ since I called all of you here… While you… cried… Poseidon has already seen the letter and left. He told me he had sworn not to harm the _girl_ so all he could do was sulk in his palace… Hestia left not long ago but Aphrodite flashed out immediately after seeing her letter," Artemis told me, saying 'the _girl_' distastefully and with anger. I have never seen milady angry at a girl before, and this was new to me. I was smart enough to know not to question her, but only nod my head in understanding.

"Milady, may we visit camp later? I would wish to have a… _word_ with her," I gritted my teeth mid-sentence, bottling in my anger. She shall experience my full wrath for making Percy leave.

"Alright, though I do suggest that we speak to her in _public_ and not alone." Did she just say 'we'? _In public…_ Oh this is payback. I would love to see her face humiliation when we expose her deeds to the entire camp. I'll have to put on a show first, though.

I nodded and said, "I'll inform the hunters. Thank you, milady." I bowed before she flashed me off to our camp.

"Hunters! We're moving out to Camp Half-Blood. Let's get packing!" I instructed, before heading for my tent.

* * *

As I reached the camp borders, I felt a sense of nostalgia. It's been too long since I've been here. If only I spent more time with Percy… Maybe he wouldn't leave. Of course, he's Percy, so he'll still end up leaving, but it may have helped with some hesitation. A sudden thought hit me. What if Percy stayed with the hunt?! Milady told me he swore off the company of women, and the rest of the hunters are well associated or more able to tolerate Percy. I've got to ask milady later. Though how we would even find him was a problem. _(AN: No, he's not going to be the Guardian of the Hunt in the later part of the story. He __may__ stay with them, but even so he'll most likely be just a male hunter instead. No complications.)_

I looked across the camp boundaries and saw the various 'attractions'. I caught sight of Chiron in the archery range, a few campers failing to climb the rock wall, and a few Ares demigods sparring or wrestling. The Hunter's horn sounded, almost bursting my eardrums. With a sigh, I shouted towards that lone figure walking away from the Big House.

"Annabeth!" I tried my best to hide the anger and frustration behind my voice, and thank gods I succeeded.

"Thalia!" She screamed back in happiness, but I saw doubt in her eyes as she ran towards me, giving me a hug. I could feel the sincerity behind it, but I didn't care about that at the moment.

"So… Where's Kelp Head?" I asked, pulling away from her embrace. Her eyes flashed in concern and only one thought came to me. _Hyprocrite._

"Oh um, he's… gone." Here I go again, having to shout 'what', 'why', 'when' blah blah blah. With a bit of hesitation during which I could see her frown in concentration as she contemplated on her decision, she told me she didn't know anything.

"Really now? You don't know _what_ happened and _why_ he _left_?"

"No… I really don't know why he would leave without at least telling me after all we've been thr—"

"Don't you even _dare_ finish that sentence!" I exploded, not being able to contain my anger any longer. The nerves she got to even say 'after all we've been through'. Oh pish posh if she knew about that why the heck would she even break his heart!

"_You! _Are the cause of this mess. _You! _Broke his heart. You literally _crushed_ him!" I snapped, storms brewing overhead us. I knew lightning was flashing in the distance, and electricity was shooting out of me haphazardly, some occasionally hitting a foot or so away from _her_. My eyes flashed red in anger as she stood there silently, not meeting my eyes. _No one, and I mean absolutely no one escapes from me. Did she honestly think she could hide all that she has done to Percy?_

"Say something! Tell me why in Zeus' name would you even leave Percy for another _boy_! Are you _that foolish_? To think Percy sacrificed his life for you after jumping into _Tartarus!_ He gave up immortality _twice_ for you, _Annabeth._ He saved your mum from Arachne and finally gained her permission to marry you but you just shunned him aside and decide to cheat on him?! What have you become, Ann—"

"It wasn't my fault! We were just drifting further away and he doesn't even understand _architecture_! How long more would we have lasted? Without the war we're barely working together. Being friends alone should be—"

"I wasn't even finished! But now that we're onto the topic of _architecture_ and _work_, why don't we continue? You put the useless 'skill' _(insert air quotes when Thalia is yelling)_ in front of the boy who saved your life countless times and now you're saying you were only together with him because you _worked_ with him during the _war?_ If you _want war, I'll bloody hell be glad to give it to you!" _I thundered, before lunging myself towards her.

I should have blasted her with my lightning instead. Much more effective. Instead, as my feet left the ground, I was simply pulled back by milady. I screamed in frustration as I punched and kicked the air, struggling to land a blow on that treacherous _– insert profanity –_. My eyes were blurred with my tears as I remembered the time we fought using our powers during Capture the Flag when Annabeth was missing. _He travelled across half the country for her when he was only 14!_ Before I knew it, I collapsed in exhaustion before I could hear a scream of pain coming from _her_.

* * *

Artemis POV

As I flashed into camp borders, I noticed the campers crowding around two particular figures yelling at each other. I knew from the moment thunder rumbled above that one of them was Thalia, which meant that the other was… the _girl_. The thought of her betrayal burned me as I had actually thought about recruiting her in the past. Instead of showing the qualities of a maiden, she did the last thing I expected a girl to do; Break someone's heart. The consideration made me mad, as I stalked towards the pair.

"… I really don't know why he would leave without at least telling me after all we've been thr—"

"Don't you even _dare_ finish that sentence! _You! _Are the cause of this mess. _You! _Broke his heart. You literally _crushed_ him!" Thalia screamed, earning an approving nod from me. _If it weren't for her, Percy would still be around. _I don't know why I _wanted_ him to be here, but a part of me just did.

Thunderstorms were forming above the camp, lightning striking down every now and then. As I saw the sparks emitted by Thalia, I knew she would attack very soon. I had to stop her from killing a fellow demigod, even if I don't particularly adore her. While Thalia continued shouting how stubborn the _girl_ was, I made my way towards her and thought about what she was saying. The things he did for a girl far exceeded my expectations of any male, and he possessed true qualities of a real _man_. I admit my perspective of him changed since he took the weight of the sky from me so I could help Zoë, but his sacrifices and courage took him to a whole different level the following years.

"It wasn't my fault! We were just drifting further away and he doesn't even understand _architecture_! How long more would we have lasted? Without the war we're barely working together. Being friends alone should be—"

"I wasn't even finished! But now that we're onto the topic of _architecture_ and _work_, why don't we continue? You put the useless 'skill' in front of the boy who saved your life countless times and now you're saying you were only together with him because you _worked_ with him during the _war?_ If you _want war, I'll bloody hell be glad to give it to you!" _Alright, time to step in; I reached forwards just as Thalia leapt towards her, catching and holding her back by her waist. Though I was a goddess, Thalia's shocks were still somewhat pain when I was in my 14-year-old form _(AN: The average age of her hunters is 14 here)_. As I pulled a kicking Thalia into a hug, I felt terrible. Not just because of Percy, but also because I had to restrain my lieutenant from _punishing_ someone who deserved it.

"_Architecture _is _not useless_! Take that back you—" Her rant was interrupted by her own scream of pain as my arrow sailed through the air and pierced through her shoulder. I had let go of Thalia for that second so I could teach the _girl_ a lesson.

"Listen here, _girl. _You are a _disgrace_ to the female population. Not only have you broken a decent man's heart, yet you dare talk back like it's not your fault? You do _not_ insult my lieutenant when you are clearly in the wrong! If you don't leave this _instant,_ I will _not hesitate_ to put another arrow through you, only this time it's through your empty head!" I snapped. I was vaguely aware of the aura I surrounding me as my body threatened to unleash its power. I was fed up with the attitude she had. I would have been proud that a girl stood up for her occupation or aspiration and gave up love, but this _girl_ was different and she _cheated_ on a boy!

The pale girl staggered away as blood dripped from her shoulder. As she was helped away though, I noticed her back was scraped. From my knowledge, I knew neither of us had caused that but yet _someone _or _something_ had done it to her amidst the yelling. I was thoroughly confused, until I spotted a _man_ _(AN: This isn't in disgust, but rather astonishment) _standing in the distance, by the sea, staring intently at this scene. His fists were clenched and his jet-black hair was unkempt as always. My eyes widened in shock as I registered his identity.

I tried to shout his name but found my throat dry. Before I could run towards him though, his shoulders slumped and he sent me an apologetic smile before vanishing into thin air… Percy had returned, but only for a brief moment…

* * *

_AN: Alright, there's the end of Chapter 3. I hope I didn't disappoint too much, but I'll make up for it for the next chapter. I will be able to put in more effort and time into it since I'll be writing it on Tuesday, after my test. It's a 3 day break for me, and I'll try to split the time between writing the next chapter and studying for the rest of my tests… Wish me luck for the 2 tests these 2 days! Thanks and see you(: _


	5. The Journey, Part 2

_AN: I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, luck and follows(: I spent the past 2 days writing this chapter, and I must say, it took longer than I expected. The length exceeded my intentions too. It wasn't easy writing this chapter, maybe because of the stress in school, or because I was afraid you guys won't like it. And halfway through I had a terrible stomachache that lasted for hours so some things may be slightly… off. I'm really not sure if this is well done or not, but I tried my best… I may be able to write the next chapter by this weekend if you're lucky! But if I can't find any inspiration to write, then I'm sorry for the delay (I have the plot and everything planned out, just not the details… it's the details that make it hard). Anyway, thanks for all the support! I look forward to your reviews(:_

_PS: Sorry I left out Nico...____ I would love to say I have something huge in store for Nico later in the story, but truth is, I don't. In fact, I sort of forgot about him because I was focusing on Percy, Thalia and Artemis previously… And the letter! I can't believe I forgot to add his name into the list. Anyway, he won't play a huge role because it's too tiresome to develop another character over the chapters… I won't make him go poof, but he won't appear as much. Sorry if you were expecting some surprise about Nico or Thalico, but I don't want to complicate this story by making Thalia break her vow. (To make it clear, there'll be no: Chaos/other Primordials/Guardian of Hunt/Thalico/Massive War and carnage/extra blessings or powers given to Percy except one last one inspired by Digimage.) ____Nico's role in this story isn't huge either, quite small on the contrary... Anyway, here's your 4th Chapter :D_

* * *

Percy POV

I bolted up from my sleeping position as the dream came rushing back into me. I had decided to take a 'short' nap earlier, but it was yet another troubling demigod dream. Why, oh why can't I have a peaceful nap for once? My thoughts brought me back to the vision in my dream.

_Thalia and Annabeth were alone, deep in the forest next to Camp, where no one could hear their shouts and heated argument. _

"_How could you, Annabeth?! I thought you were sensible and wise enough to hold onto him! Turns out, you're just another dumb blond—" Thalia cried, but Annabeth interrupted unceremoniously._

"_Shut up! Don't you dare associate me with stereotypes! If I'm dumb, then what the Hades are you?! Your brain capacity is smaller than that of a kiwi, (a type of bird in New Zealand that can't fly due to it's wing span) and that actually makes sense since you're a daughter of Zeus who's afraid of heights and can't fly!" Annabeth retorted, her face red in anger. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white from her efforts. The right was positioned slightly behind her hip, as if ready to throw a punch at a moment's notice. Thalia, on the other hand, had smoke billowing out of her ears. Being a daughter of Zeus literally fries things up. As for her expression… well, there are no words that can be used to describe an angry Thalia…_

_The two girls charged at each other simultaneously, but there was a clear difference between the two. One was obviously better prepared and composed, as seen from the celestial bronze dagger clutched in her left arm that glinted off under the sun. Her right arm, though, was pulled backwards, as if harnessing some sort of energy waiting to be released. The other girl had absolutely no protection or weapon whatsoever, but merely dashed forth empty-handed. The latter seemed to realize her predicament slightly late, causing her to stall for a split second before recovering. The prompt delay may have been short-lived, but it cost her dearly, as it gave the former girl the chance to strike. A shrill scream pierced the air, but whether anyone heard was a separate matter. _

_There, stood Thalia with a dagger protruding out of right shoulder and her lip cut. Annabeth was simply standing in front of her, knuckles red from the punch directed towards Thalia's jaw. The two-way strike sent towards Thalia rendered her helpless, and the knowledge of her lack of armor and weapon only worsened her plight as she panicked in the face of a fight with her friend, unable to summon any form of aid from the sky. She fell to her knees, arm clutching the injured shoulder. It may not have been fatal, but she was losing blood quickly. _

_Annabeth smirked before slapping Thalia straight across the face, spitting at her and running off into the forest. As Thalia knelt on the grassy ground, blood continued to drip from her shoulder. Her face was paling and it was clear she would pass out from the pain soon. _

It was then that I had awoken with my face full of sweat and apprehension. The assault on Thalia felt like a slap to my own face as I jumped up and vapour travelled to camp borders without further hesitation. I arrived at the beach, and my eyes darted around for a familiar huntress with a tiara on her head.

_Please let my dream be fake, please let my dream be fake… _I chanted in my mind, until my eyes landed on the girl I was searching desperately for. Heaving a sigh of relief, I saw that things had yet to escalate into a physical fight, and the campers surrounded the two girls from my dream. Among those campers were some of my closest friends: Piper, Leo, Rachel, the Stolls and Clarisse. All of them wore a sad and depressed mask, even Clarisse, which I understood to be the cause of me. It should feel good to know your friends cared about you, unless you were running away from this family, away from all of them…

I directed my gaze back to the main subject and purpose of my return. Though _Annabeth_'s back was to me, I could see the anxiety and worry in her eyes as she approached Thalia. _Good, no one noticed me._ I heard the two of them exchange a few words regarding _my disappearance_, and that was when all Hades broke loose.

"… I really don't know why he would leave without at least telling me after all we've been thr—"

"Don't you even _dare_ finish that sentence! _You! _Are the cause of this mess. _You! _Broke his heart. You literally _crushed_ him!" Thalia's words echoed in my head, bringing back all the memories of the two of _them_ kissing…

"It wasn't my fault! We were just drifting further away and he doesn't even understand _architecture_! How long more would we have lasted? Without the war we're barely working together. Being friends alone should be—" Though I acknowledged the fact that my _ex-girlfriend_ had cheated on me, it doesn't mean that I won't be hurt from what she was saying. As I processed her little _speech_, I was completely oblivious to my shaking arm and how strongly the tides were smashing into the coast. I inhaled deeply a few times before _trying_ to calm down, allowing me to notice the effect my emotions were having on the sea. If this doesn't stop soon, I have a feeling a storm surge would arrive and flood the camp. I know my dad is fighting with me for dominance over the tides, but as much as I tried, my anger could not be repressed. In fact, it only grew.

"I wasn't even finished! But now that we're onto the topic of _architecture_ and _work_, why don't we continue? You put the useless 'skill' in front of the boy who saved your life countless times and now you're saying you were only together with him because you _worked_ with him during the _war?_ If you _want war, I'll bloody hell be glad to give it to you!" _I was thankful towards Thalia for standing up for me, but then I remembered that it was the main reason why she even got injured in my dream. I was immediately overwhelmed with worry, and the thought of losing Thalia activated my powers. I manipulated the moisture in the air to push Thalia back the same time Artemis grabbed hold of her. I was glad for our cooperation, for I knew either of us alone would not be capable of holding her back for long. However, _someone_ sent me over the edge with _her_ next sentence that followed.

"_Architecture _is _not useless_! Take that back you—" Alright, I admit. I lost it. You may insult me in anyway you wish, but _no one_, and I mean _no one_, insults my friends. Since this was directed towards Thalia, who is closer than a sister to me, it only escalated my rage. I'm aware that I haven't mastered my light powers, and unleashing it would definitely injure innocent campers. Because of my divided concentration, the claw I had intended to send _her_ did not achieve its full potential, which was death. Call it lucky or not, it's up to her. She let loose a shrill scream, one that was louder and of higher octave than the one I heard in my dream, as an arrow sprouted from her shoulder just when the surrounding water vapour clawed her back. The impact evened out on both sides of her body, preventing her from falling forwards or backwards.

I was relieved for a brief moment, dropping the strength of my hold on Thalia and calming down the sea in its process. Sad to say, I couldn't catch a break. The bewildered look on Artemis made me groan out, as I came to the conclusion that she must have found out of an interference in this matter. As if on cue, her head came to stop in the direction facing me. Her lips were spread in a thin line as she frowned, but she registered my identity and presence all of a sudden, causing her eyes to widen. Her mouth was agape, forming a small ring, which indicated her surprise.

I longed to stay and apologise, or even chat, but doing so would delay my... _journey_. _Unbeknownst to me, my journey was barely starting._ As I saw her legs twitch, I knew it was time to leave. Our eyes met and I stared into her silver eyes, identifying several emotions arising, but I sent only one message to her. _Apology._ I gave her a weak smile, hoping it would be enough to show my sincerity. Before I left though, I saw her eyes brimming with tears and the dejected look on her face. It tore me apart to see that I hurt another person, one that wasn't even close to me. As I disappeared into the moisture of the air, I bowed my head in disgrace and self-disappointment. Needless to say, I'm absolutely ashamed to have caused pain and sorrow to so many of my dearest friends. _Thalia, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Clarisse and the Stolls…_ _(In order of guilt. Percy didn't get to see those who are not mentioned.)_ I'm not sure if Artemis counts as my friend, but if she does, then add her to the list. Not that this is making me feel any better.

* * *

I looked up to the sky from my lying position, admiring the glorious moon and constellations. Propping the back of my head on my palms, my eyes focused on the single constellation that I adored the most. _The Huntress._ It brings back many memories, especially the quest I was a part of with Zoë and Thalia. I missed Zoë a lot, and even though we may not see eye to eye all the time, her company was pleasant. _(AN: I'm not saying Percy likes Zoë in the romantic aspect, but rather he found their friendship unique and worth remembering, though it was short-lived. Yea, I'm sad that Zoë passed away too D:)_ I thought back to the time during our quest, where her odd sense of humour never ceased to amuse me.

_We were at the junkyard where a prototype of Talos resided, not that we knew then__. __Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned._

_"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."_

_"Which one is me?" I asked._

_"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested._

I can't help but chuckle at Zoë's sarcasm, and my mind automatically drifted back to the scene at Hoover Dam.

_"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."_

_Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"_

_Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"_

_"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french_

_fries."_

_Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."_

_Maybe it was the fact that we were so tired and strung out emotionally, but I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us. "I do not understand."_

_"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said._

_"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."_

_I busted up, and I probably would've kept laughing all day, but then I heard a noise._

It may sound pretty lame now, but it will forever remain as an inside joke and memory that I refuse to let go; It's dam nostalgic. The smile etched on my face was wiped away when I remembered the _hurt and angry huntress_ that passed out… I owe her an explanation. A proper, 'face-to-face' one where she can actually say something to me and not boil it up or contain it. She has done a lot for me, and I love her too much to see her upset like this. It's night now, so hopefully she'll be asleep…

* * *

Thalia POV

Ever since I collapsed, I've been slipping in and out of consciousness every now and then, picking up snippets of conversations. I know for a fact that Artemis had _hurt_ Annabeth, but that's pretty much all I could make out. Before I officially embraced sleep, I heard Annabeth whisper 'sorry' to me, and catching a brief glance of her patched up shoulder and… back? Albeit confused, I was more inclined towards a good and proper rest and gave in to it instead.

* * *

I was standing in a clearing of a forest, where I felt most at home. I could hear the gentle chirping and singing of birds in the woods, particularly mockingbirds. Branches of trees surrounding me swayed from left to right in momentum with the light breeze, leaves occasionally falling down and floating midair before touchdown. The breeze rustled fallen leaves, sunlight concentrating on this clearing I was in. It was a peaceful feeling, one that I haven't experienced for months. As rays of sunlight hit me, I shielded my eyes on instinct before hearing the crunching of dried and dead leaves on the ground. I spun in the direction of the disturbance, attempting to grab my bow and arrow only to realize they weren't with me. It was odd, considering they appeared in my hands whenever I required them to. As I squinted my eyes to make out the figure approaching from the woods, my heart thumped faster. I didn't know who that was, as the light was acting to his advantage, but I had a feeling I need not feel worried around this person. _He _felt like a friend, one who will do anything in his capability to help you. _He_ had a familiarly calm demeanor that radiated patience and power, making _his friends_ feel secure but sending _his enemies_ running in fear.

The moment he stepped into the clearing, light _emitted_ from him, forcing me to blink twice before I could capture his appearance. _Lean and muscular boy, taller than average campers whom I know, standing in a position that seems casual and at ease but ready to strike or intercept any blows delivered, reflecting training in swordsmanship. Jet-black hair that defied any attempts to comb it or set it in place, sparkling emerald green eyes with a tint of yellow, PERCY! _I gasped.

Without thinking, I launched myself into the arms of Percy, tears pouring down my face as I leapt into his embrace. My hands were wrapped around his back as my head buried into his chest, effectively soaking the front of his shirt. I inhaled his oceanic scent and looked up into my brother's eyes once I managed to control my sobbing, meeting a pair of watery orbs that mirrored mine. From my position, I could see the tears that streamed down his cheeks, originating from the pool of water in his eyes. His tears were still flowing, though his composure showed no evidence of it. The warm and caring green eyes were slightly red but nothing compared to the flush in his cheeks. I chuckled at his embarrassment, though I didn't know why he would feel that way when we were so close anyway. Oh right, I'm a hunter… If milady ever saw any boy in such contact with one of her hunters, I doubt he would live another day as a human. Percy cleared his throat, before croaking out, "I'm so, so sorry Thalia…" He poured in his emotions into every syllable, emphasizing greatly on the keyword of his apology — _'sorry'._

"It's okay, at least you bothered to check on me. Where have you been anyway?" Percy seemed a little taken aback at my acceptance, which gave me a wicked idea. I grinned evilly in my mind before I sent pulses of electricity through my arms, which were still connected around him by the way. _Yipee! _Percy tried to open his mouth to reply, but the electric shock he received from me shut him up completely, not giving him the chance to speak up. His body convulsed and his eyes rolled back, threatening to explode in a shower of_ magical sparks. _Okay, time to stop before he seriously dies or passes out in a dream. I let go of him, causing him to collapse onto the ground in a heap. His arms twitched a little, but he regained control soon enough.

My little torture didn't seem too violent now, did it? In fact, I think it was rather _peaceful_ or _diplomatic_, since I was merely giving him a well-intention _friendly hug._ I smiled down at him while he tried to get up, before he gave up and decided to sit on the ground. I rolled my eyes at his laziness before sitting next to him, prodding his arm with my finger as I motioned for him to explain his departure.

"Thanks _a lot_ for that little reunion gift! I'd prefer it if you just send a lightning bolt down on me next time! It's _much_ less painful…" He huffed, crossing his arms in front of him in the childish manner he was infamous for.

"Now where's the fun in that? You said it yourself, it's so predictable that it weakens and voids the whole purpose of it! Hurry up and tell me _why_ you would even _think_ about leaving before I give you another zap!" I stuck my tongue out at him while sending a mini lightning bolt to the back of his head, making him frown and rub it in frustration.

"Didn't I already tell you why in the… letter?" I could sense hesitation in his voice and how he was _clearly_ hiding something from me, which just increased my suspicion. I narrowed my eyes and pointed at him accusingly.

"Don't you give me that crap, Kelp Head. There's obviously a secondary reason and you jolly well tell it to me right now!" I cried. I gulped as I continued my reasoning, well aware that my voice was cracking. "I… I don't want to lose you again without knowing where… or what… you're doing, Percy… I _can't!_ You're the _only_ person who understands me now, and Nico is always missing somewhere in the Underworld or just roaming countries in search for gods know what! If… If you leave me, I will have no one to talk to, you know! How do you expect me to carry on that way for _days_, much less months! Can't you spare a thought for me as well? If you need to get away from all this nonsense and mess _she_ has created, then fine! But I _know_ there's another reason… Can you bear to see me cracking my brain trying to find out _why?_ Can you bear to see me hurt, and crying my heart out _again,_ because I can't find you? You know it yourself how much you mean to me! You may be stronger in holding up your emotions but _everyone_'s got to break or burn up once in a while. If you can tell me there's _anyone_, _anyone at all_, whom you can confide in like you do with me, then fine! But you'll only be deceiving yourself and everyone who cares about you, Percy!" By the time I finished, I was already choking on my tears, shaking uncontrollably. I hated being so vulnerable, but Percy is the only one whom I allow to see me that way, since he has been that way around me as well. I didn't like hitting his soft spots by purposefully asking if he could bear to see me hurt, but I knew it was the only way I could get the answer out of him. My heart felt sour and withered like how you would feel if you bit and sucked on a peeled lemon, except the natural contraction of your mouth _(AN: not lips, mind you. I'm trying my best to describe this feeling but __something__ just isn't there… And the way to describe the sourness is a bit off…)_ takes place in your heart. It literally took the air out of me; my lungs were filled with oxygen but my heart was deprived of it and tried desperately to overcome this challenge.

Without saying anything, Percy held onto me in a hug, refusing to let go when I attempted to push him off, even when I shocked him. He was adamant on the embrace, but I was mutely glad for it. The hug didn't just mean he was sorry for putting me through this psychological suffering; it meant that he still cared about our close relationship and didn't try to shun me aside. It implies the significance of our relationship to him and that he isn't going to stop confiding in me when he needed some release. I hugged him back and gave him a comforting squeeze, to let him know I was alright. _He didn't let go._

"I _need_ to find inner peace, Thalia… I don't want to run away from reality whenever it overwhelms me. I will certainly return to you guys one day, but now, I have to be alone in order to achieve this. If I continue letting my emotions control the way I act, like how I almost _killed_ _her_ today, it won't end well."

_Wait, he almost killed her today?! How could he have done that if he weren't even… at camp…? _I poked his rib to indicate my confusion and he seemed to understand.

"I had a dream that she… hurt you when you stood up for me. Only no one was around at that time and you were injured because of me. I went to camp to look for you because I was worried about the dream, but when I heard her saying _those_ stuff… I just… The sea was raging because of my emotions but my dad tried to keep it under control. When you tried to attack her, I thought the dream may… come true, so I used some of my powers to hold you back. Then, _she _insulted you and I just lost it. I allowed my anger to blind me, and I clawed her back with ice, which would have killed her but I was concentrating on holding you back as well. If I let myself be controlled by my emotions like that, I will never be able to live with myself. My leaving doesn't mean that I won't look for you so we can have a heart-to-heart chat, because I _still_ need to release whatever emotions I bottle up. All I'm aiming for is to seek leverage so I don't lose control. I know, right now I have a fair bit of control, but like I said, I lost it when _she insulted you._ I have barely begun training my powers over light, and if I continue staying at camp now I'm afraid things will go out of hand. I can't hurt the innocent just because I'm incapable of curbing my emotions, Thalia. I hope you understand that… So _please,_ let me go and give me the chance to work on this. I _swear_ on the River Styx I _will _return to you and the rest, but only after my 'training' is done…"

I was stunned. Stunned not because of the _noble_ reason he had for leaving, but stunned because how much he cared for not just me, but basically everyone else. As I remained silent, he said the one thing that urged me to give in.

"Please, Thalia… I won't be able to go in peace without knowing if you give me your consent." Sighing, I nodded my head slowly. I didn't want to hold him back, but I had to make sure of something.

"_Only if_ you promise to IM me _at least_ once a week, or even better yet, visit me! I'm sure Lady Artemis wouldn't mind your company. She seemed pretty depressed when you left too… It isn't like her to act that way though."

To say the Kelp Head here was shocked is an understatement. He _froze up_, literally, and just stayed there like that for a few minutes. I would have laughed at his dumbfounded expression if not for the fact that I was glued to this _human-sized block of ice_. No, seriously, he was coated in a layer of ice…

"Hey Kelp Head, no need to be _that _shocked, right? I mean, I could _really_ do with some warmth right now. I honestly don't need your cold shoulder. _(AN: Pun :D)_"

He warmed off and released his ice grip on me, shaking his head before smiling sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, asking me why would Artemis even be sad that he left.

"Well I'm not really a genius or anything, but I suppose it's because you're the only _decent man,_ as she puts it, she is acquainted with. No need to act so surprised, I mean the Hunt _does_ tolerate you much more than other males… Oh, speaking of which, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us… but since you decided to be alone, I doubt you'd want to anyway…" I ended off disappointedly, looking down at the patch of grass that seems to be interesting all of a sudden.

Percy POV

_She seemed pretty depressed when you left too…_ The words sent a train of thoughts running in my head, but I chose to ignore every bit of it. I felt like I was in a cavern, and whatever Thalia just said was being rebounded off the walls, creating a massive string of echoes. I _didn't understand._ Why would the _man-hating goddess_ be sad that a male left? It just feels illogical, and trying to make any sense out of it just gave me a major headache. I mean, sure she said I was different from _other men_, but that honestly doesn't explain much to a kelp head like me. Yes, I admit I'm not very smart but I do have my days you know! Today just isn't one of those days. I was brought out of stupor by Thalia's voice and it was then did I realize I was _frozen_, a big accomplishment for someone with ADHD.

I rubbed the back of my head, which I now become aware of as a bad habit of mine. I've been doing it too much lately, and it isn't helping with the growth of brain cells. "So… why exactly did she react that way again?" I asked, the scene of Artemis' watery eyes flashing in my mind.

"Well I'm not really a genius or anything, but I suppose it's because you're the only _decent man,_ as she puts it, she is acquainted with. No need to act so surprised, I mean the Hunt _does_ tolerate you much more than other males… Oh, speaking of which, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us… but since you decided to be alone, I doubt you'd want to anyway…" Thalia elucidated.

_Yea I guess that figures. Though it hasn't cleared up much of my confusion since I came to that understanding by myself too…_ _I should talk to Artemis later and ask her about it. _Wait, did Thalia just ask me if I wanted to _join the Hunt_?! I tried to look into her eyes, but she was avoiding my gaze and staring at the ground beneath us as I spoke.

"Well, it's not that I don't enjoy the company of the Hunt and of course yours, but I honestly don't think it'll be such a good idea for me to join you girls. I mean, I'm a _boy_, and no matter how different I am from the rest, I know a lot of you will still shun me aside and even torture me. I don't need that right now, not that I'm criticizing your hunt by the way, but I'll try to visit all of you once in a while, all right?" Her head tilted up and she nodded glumly, but understood. I smiled and gave her a 'final' hug.

"Alright Thals, I think it's getting quite late now. Thanks for understanding and letting me go. I'll remember my promise to visit or chat with you, though I may do so via dreams instead of IM if I run out of drachmas. Also, could you ask Lady Artemis to send me a dream message like the one I'm having with you right now? A demigod won't be able to do so with a god or goddess unless the other initiates it instead… I have some _matters_ to discuss with her."

"Okay… And you kind of _do_ have to keep your promise about returning to us when you're done too because you swore on the Styx too! If you even _forget_ to chat with me for a week, I'll make sure to hunt you down and feed you to the wolves. Be safe, Percy. Don't make me worry anymore…" Thalia whispered, bringing me into a heartfelt embrace once again. A soft, longing one that lasted for a few minutes before I agreed and ended the dream.

Thalia's POV

_Why did Kelp Head have to leave so soon… _Fine, I admit it wasn't a short chat, but it felt like only minutes have passed. I'll most certainly miss the times when we spar back at camp during the Hunt's visit, and our bickers every now and then. I don't know why, but something tells me _everything_ about my friendship with Percy will change very soon… And I won't like it. I can only cherish what I have now before anything happens against my will and desire.

I awoke in the infirmary at camp, alone, which evoked a sense of loneliness in me. I feel as though there's no longer anyone whom I can count on for help whenever I require it, because Percy has left. I sat upwards, stifling a yawn, and began making my way out of the infirmary, pausing only to stretch my stiff body. As I turned the knob, my fingers cramped up as pins and needles seem to prick them at various angles. Wincing, I flexed the fingers on both of my arms and proceeded to head for Artemis' cabin. As I walked, my legs warmed up a little from the long and peaceful sleep I had and I only found out how long I have been asleep when I saw the sky. The sky was dark grey in colour, but the moon shone brighter than it would have at night. I knew at once that it was well past midnight, as the stars shimmered in the distance before settling into their normal state of dull brightness. The constellations were beautiful as always, especially Zoë's. Though I often quarreled with Zoë while she was still… here, I have to admit I admired her greatly for the way she handled the Hunt as their lieutenant. It may seem like an easy task and similar to the other hunters, but the stress of being a model for the rest of the Hunt to emulate after is great enough to make me explode. It isn't easy having to make sure you do _everything_ correctly, making the right decisions and judgments so you don't cause any mishaps or lead to the downfall of the Hunt during a chase. And the fact that Zoë managed this for _such_ a long time just amazed me. I looked up to her in the sky and she seemed to wink at me before returning back to her position. I smiled just as I reached the cabin door.

I slipped inside, accidentally awakening a few alert and wary hunters, which made me feel proud that some of them are vigilant even as they sleep. I glided across the room as silent as a Dryad that disappears among the trees as I came to a halt near Milady's bed. Artemis wasn't in her bed, which wasn't surprising, since sleep was optional for gods and it didn't really affect her. I wasn't sure where else to look for milady, but decided to try my luck at the beach. Why I thought of the beach, you say? Well Percy was the first thing that came into my mind and that just linked to the beach.

* * *

As I got closer to the incoming waves, I noticed milady lying down on the sand, staring up into the sky, deep in thought. Past experiences have told me not to surprise milady, but since this was rather urgent, I decided to take the risk and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Milady, there's something I wish to discuss with you…" Artemis looked confused when she heard my voice, but she broke out of her night-dream and noticed me soon enough. Thank gods she didn't draw her bow.

"Yes, Thalia? What is it that you wish to talk about at 3am in the morning?" Artemis said quizzically, raising her eyebrows in puzzlement as she did so.

"Percy wishes to speak to you, milady." I'm beginning to think if I should be more specific with my words, or should people learn to let me finish my sentence before reacting… Artemis had bolted up by the end of my first sentence before I could even continue. She looked at me in confusion when I was rooted to the spot, probably wanting to ask why I was still standing here and not bringing her to him. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Milady, with all due respect, if you may let me finish… Percy wishes to speak to you _through a dream_. He has asked me to inform you, hoping that you can initiate a dream conversation with him since he can't do so with a goddess." I explained, checker her facial expressions for any clues for her behavior. _Dang, she was wearing an emotionless mask…_ Instead, Artemis only nodded her head before sending me off, telling me that I should get back to sleep while she have her _'little talk'_ with _'young Perseus'_, as she said it. I was slightly mystified by her words and actions, but shrugged it off when I reached the cabin and my body made contact with the soft, comfortable bed, as I was lulled into yet another sleep.

Hey in my defense, Nico once said, "With great power… comes great need to take a nap"! With that, I fell into my own personal dreamland, which was honestly just a dreamless sleep since a dreamland for demigods _is_ having no dreams…

* * *

Artemis POV (A few hours ago when Thalia passed out)

When I saw Perseus, my breath was stolen from me. I knew he had returned and protected Thalia, but _he left_ so abruptly again… I don't know what to make of my feelings right now, but it's a fact that I'm sad. Sad that he was leaving, and sad that he didn't bother saying goodbye. I blinked back the moisture in my misty eyes before turning around to face the campers. I shooed them away, leaving only a few I wanted to see.

After getting some of my _little brother_'s _daughters_ to escort, or rather carry, Thalia to the infirmary for rest, I beckoned my selected campers forward. They seemed disturbed when I asked for them, and were still perplexed by the yelling between the two girls. I guess they weren't aware of _her_ actions…

They bowed to my 14-year-old form, which was no doubt odd and uncomfortable. I don't associate myself with other demigods often and I've had strict orders given to my Hunt to treat me like a fellow hunter, not a goddess to bow to every time they see me. Ergo, I do not particularly enjoy the formality these demigods were showing towards me. Before any of them could ask, I spoke up.

"I see that all of you are Perseus' good friends. He has … left, and isn't going to return any time soon. However, he has written a few letters he wishes to give to you and I shall see that it is done. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Katie Gardner, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez… _the Stolls _and _Grover Underwood_." I called their names before handing them the letters Perseus wrote. The girls all had tears in their eyes, especially the first I called out. The _boys_ though, and the _annoying fawning satyr (AN: Fawning Faun :)_ were merely struck dumb. I would have turned them into jackalopes if they continued staying that way but they were _Perseus'_ friends and I was busy hiding my emotions.

If it weren't for the situation I was in, I would have been more attentive and alert about my surroundings to notice a particular _girl_ limping towards us, all patched up, before she vanished into thin air. _(AN: Athena had Hecate re-enchant Annabeth's Yankees cap after the war)_ Of course, I failed to realize that our conversation was being eavesdropped on, and ended up exposing the details and information of Perseus' disappearance.

The second girl, Piper I think, gasped and whispered words like _'no', 'impossible'_, but I wasn't in the mood to pick out everything she murmured. Rachel was simply sobbing silently, before she took off towards a cave in the distance. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what Perseus said to the girls in their letters. I hadn't peeked at them not because I didn't think about, but because I respected the girls and wanted to give them their deserved privacy. The boys' though, were short and probably not as thought provoking, but sincerity dripped on each word nonetheless.

"Is… is it true? That Prissy would do _such _an _idiotic_ and _senseless_ thing?!" Clarisse asked for confirmation, receiving a curt nod from me. As a daughter of Ares, she showcased immense courage and guard, even during the most sensitive of times. I was hence slightly surprised when she allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Why would she do something like that? I thought… I thought she should've known better than to _cheat_ on someone like Percy. It's just unbelievable. All my beliefs and trust…" Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite, swooned. She was getting pale and weak from the heartbreak of the previously strong couple, and it wouldn't help for her to continue standing under the heat of the sun. Beads of sweat were forming at her forehead and her knees were almost buckling as she read on, perhaps realizing that Perseus had left to stay away from this place. Jason supported her when he saw the effect the letter had on her, bowing to me before excusing the two of them. Normally, the intimacy of the two would have cost the _boy_ of his human body, but I let it go this time on the account of his concerned face.

While all that was taking place, weeds and other plants were blooming around Katie. Her face was covered in a layer of pink, not red, and her fists were clenched on the note Perseus had written for her. I wasn't pleased that she was damaging _his _note, but the girl startled me. As a daughter of Demeter, it would be a norm for her to remain calm and composed, since Demeter prefers _diplomatic resolutions_. On the contrary, Katie was much more aggressive than her siblings.

"_She. Is. Going. To. Pay!" _Katie declared, each word louder than the previous. "_How dare she! The things Percy has done for her… _He resorted to _death_ just to escape from the pain he was experiencing! Ugh! I can't _believe_ his mental capacity. He's always _imperturbable_, yet this side of him scares me more than when he's angry…"

"_Annabeth_ needs to be taught a _lesson_ for making our leader jump off 600 floors. It took _guts_ for Prissy to do that, and I surely respect him, but it was unnecessary. It was _all her fault._" Clarisse announced, stomping her foot to emphasise on the urgency and desperation of _her_ punishment. I silently agreed, though I could not encourage or interfere in mortal matters if I'm not directly involved. The _boys_ had been so silent this whole time; I was getting suspicious.

I looked over to them, being greeted by a weird sight. The fire boy, Leo, was building something in his hands. A _spider_ by the looks of it. _Oh, children of Athena are dead-scared of spiders… _The twin-like brothers, on the other hand, were looking around us, their eyes like scanners as if they were trying to locate a camouflaged person. Revelation struck me. _We were being watched. Heard… By someone most likely the girl. How could I have let her in on this conversation for that long! I was too distracted!_ Just when I was about to shout for _her_, Leo released his mechanic spider, which went barreling straight towards a secluded spot somewhere to our right.

_AH!_ A shrill scream reverberated through the forest. I sniggered at the thought of _her_ look. Turns out, these _male_ friends of Perseus are quite loyal as well. At least they aren't biased towards a particular gender. Just as I was about to ask the boy to call off the spider, he dispatched a few more mini spiders, which followed daughter of Athena's scent. I couldn't stop myself as my lips pulled up to a smile, because I was glad someone else could avenge for Perseus while I was held back by both the role and responsibility of being an Olympian goddess.

A few minutes later, a few dryads were seen dragging a barely conscious and beat-up _girl_ out of the forest. _She_ was covered in broken twigs and leaves, a few bruises spotted on her limbs and a _huge_ lump on her forehead. The sight of her ravaged skin caused me to sympathise with her, since she was _still a girl… _I rolled my eyes and proceeded to heal her _just enough_ for her to remain conscious while I spoke to her. I regretted my decision to help her as soon as her nonchalant expression met my sight. I blamed myself for pitying her, before warning the _girl_ distastefully.

"You do _not_ eavesdrop on a _goddess' _conversation, and you had better _not_ expect to get away with it. The _disrespect_ you have for me and your arrogance degrades your gender and flames my sister's name. I shall warn you _not_ to go near Perseus again, or it _will_ be the _last thing_ you shall ever be capable of thinking of. Now get out of my sight before I decide to deal with you otherwise." My threat seemed to have had its effect, as the girl paled at the thought of losing the ability to think. She nodded vigorously, before realizing that it drained her of the remaining energy and she went limp.

I turned to face the remaining of Perseus' friends, and saw that the _satyr_ was thanking the dryads while he walked into the forest too. I was relieved he left, since he has been pestering my Hunt and me ever since we set foot in camp the first time years ago. Valdez gathered up his mechanic spiders after allowing them to crawl over the _girl's_ unconscious body. He snickered as he tossed them into a magical tool belt and bowed to me, thanking and taking his leave. I guess I shouldn't judge my family's children just because a few of theirs are _tainted_…

The Stolls were smiling evilly as they brought out a magical marker each, but their faces turned into one of fear when they saw me staring at them. I decided to let them do whatever they wished to the _girl_ since they deserved it and headed for the beach. As I walked away from them, my sensitive hearing allowed me to make out some of their words and hence a general idea of what they were doing. _"No, no draw it there! Behind her neck so her siblings will see it but she can't! Oh, the whole cabin is going to be freaked!" "Oh, this is classic joke number 1!"… _

I shook my head, smiling contently as I reached the shore. It was a peaceful evening and the moon was just beginning to show in the sky, while the sun was about to set in the horizon. The water sparkled brilliantly, mimicking miniature gems and stars. It was serene; tranquil, and I wanted more than anything to lie down here, just relaxing. My wish came true, and for the first time in years, I didn't feel burdened by any extra baggage. The only concern I have at the moment, is _when_ I have to get up… With that, I drifted off into repose.

* * *

Annabeth POV (Back to the quarrel again… Sorry about the jumps D:)

"_Architecture _is _not useless_! Take that back you—" Remourse flooded me the moment those words left my mouth, but I knew it was too late anyway. They would have hurt Thalia, but she passed out before she heard me… I think.

A pained scream left my lips as I was suddenly thrown forwards, then backwards simultaneously, causing me to remain at my spot, at equilibrium. I was vaguely aware of the open wound on my back as an arrow was pierced in my shoulder. At that moment, I was not only hurt physically but emotionally as well. I was hurt that Thalia would insult me, and my aspiration, that way, and how she chose _Percy_ over me. I know I am to blame for the mess I created, but couldn't she have given me the chance to explain myself? She _cut me off_ when she _knew_ I _hated_ when people did that to me. She then went on to criticize my intelligence, which sent me over the edge.

I don't deny that it's my fault, but can't I catch a break? I mean, right now, my shoulder is burning and my left arm feels numb from the constriction and thus lack of blood flow. Not to forget a vicious… _scratch? No, claw_ to my back, which unquestionably cut into my skin by perhaps half an inch or so… It was flaring up and the pain was swallowing me. I could hardly register Artemis' words, which went something along the line of insulting her lieutenant and me leaving. I struggled to scramble to my feet, but the pain bore me down. Thank whoever helped me off my feet and brought my to the infirmary… But the Apollo cabin refused to heal me with their powers because I '_betrayed'_ their leader and hence were denied of their aid. They left me to a large portion of ambrosia, as if they were hoping I would eat an excess of it by accident and combust. I wasn't _that_ stupid, even if my mind was oozy from the… _Oh right! Better settle the wounds before I zone out in this state!_

I winced as my nails poked my exposed flesh by chance, and I hurriedly used ambrosia to heal my back and shoulder before they aggravated. The back took slightly more nectar than I expected, which only told me how serious the claw was. My shoulder, however, could not be fully recovered. Though the wound had closed up, a scar stood out prominently. I huffed in annoyance at the _new_ scar, one that would make sure I remembered the recent events.

As I wrapped myself up, I noticed a few girls from the Apollo cabin carrying Thalia in. They gave me a glare that was anything but scary, but I still flinched as I thought of the number of campers that would hate me now. Almost everyone would know that I had _broken_ Percy's heart. They wouldn't know the full story, but if word leaks out, neither Jake nor me would get a piece of mind.

I hobbled to the exit when I was done with the bandages, determined to return to my cabin without any more intrusions. I hope Malcolm and the rest won't shun me aside because of this… I mean they shouldn't be _too_ concerned about _love,_ right?

With an exasperated sigh, I slowly made my way towards cabin six, staggering every now and then. I had warned Jake not to get too close to me if the campers found out what happened between Percy and me, lest he gets involved in this whirlpool of troubles. My plans to rest in my cabin were cancelled when I saw Artemis and a few of my other friends gathered around closely, while she spoke to them. Though I was injured and tired, I decided to take the risk and sneak up on them, hopefully able to get any clue of Percy. I whipped out my Yankees cap and threw it on me, allowing my entire body to turn transparent.

Obscured, I limped as fast as I could with my hand pressed up against my mouth to stifle any gasps or moans of pain escaping. I doubt I wanted to know what Artemis would do to me if she found out what I was about to do. As I got within hearing distance, I hid behind some bushes in case someone bumped into me or if any of them detected my presence.

"Is… is it true? That Prissy would do _such _an _idiotic_ and _senseless_ thing?!" _What did he do this time! _

"Why would she do something like that? I thought… I thought she should've known better than to _cheat_ on someone like Percy. It's just unbelievable. All my beliefs and trust…"

"_She. Is. Going. To. Pay! How dare she! The things Percy has done for her… _He resorted to _death_ just to escape from the pain he was experiencing! Ugh! I can't _believe_ his mental capacity. He's always _imperturbable_, yet this side of him scares me more than when he's angry…" I had only heard from the Stolls who murderous Katie could be when they pranked her, but the sudden outburst of rage from her shocked me more than any of them did. I had always thought she was the type to calm others down, and obviously needed none herself. Turns out, I was _wrong!_ I felt bad, for letting all of my friends down, and also worried what they would do to me… I know I deserve their scolding and maybe some punishment, but being logical, anyone would want to avoid such conflict!

"_Annabeth_ needs to be taught a _lesson_ for making our leader jump off 600 floors. It took _guts_ for Prissy to do that, and I surely respect him, but it was unnecessary. It was _all her fault._" I gulped. If Clarisse supported the idea of me being punished, then it wouldn't be nice when the Stolls and others chip in.

My eyes bulged out as I spotted the _thing_ on Leo's palm. I paled. It was… It was a _spider._ _Not good, not good at all!_ I didn't have time to inspect their faces as I whirled around and _ran_ off, only to stumble and fall on my knees. I quickly got up, not bothering to brush the dirt off, as I faltered towards whatever was ahead of me. I had no clear destination whatsoever, only to escape from the _spider_ hot on my tail. Though mechanical, they could still sniff out anyone related to my mum and smell fear emanating from whomever nearby.

As the sound of scuttling became louder and louder, I began to make a break for it, not caring if my legs could carry me or not. Branches and leaves cut me as I ran through a bush, my face contorted in fear and worry. I didn't know what to do. I was aware that the _spider_ was gaining on me despite my desperation to get away, but I knew it was futile. My loss of concentration and focus, not that I had much left anyway, caused me to stumble as I tripped over a broken branch. Falling face first into the mud, I quickly propped myself up on my palms. _Too late_. The _spider_ was inches away from me. I screamed while I attempted to scurry away, or even _roll_ out of its sight, but being a _spider _had its advantages. As I shuffled backwards, the 'ground' below me suddenly gave in, throwing me into a chasm.

Stunned, I permitted my body to free fall metres below, before landing in a position that cracked my bones. My vision was red from pain and my wrists seem to be bent in an awkward position. My legs were generally _intact_; except some bruises and cuts. Fearing the worst, I felt for my head using my hands. _Ouch!_ I pulled my hand back and saw some blood. My forehead was _definitely_ injured… My hair was tangled up and mixed with different things varying from leaves and twigs to _snails_. I belched a little, disgusted by my fall. My back felt damp, most likely from the reopened wounds. Before I had time to figure out a way out, the spider propelled downwards, aimed straight for my chest. My eyes widened before I collapsed in fear, exhaustion and pain…

The bouncing of my rear on the ground rudely awaked me, as I realized I was being _dragged_ by a few dryads towards camp, where I first ran off. Fearing for the worst, I pretended to be unconscious in hope that Artemis would spare me or show me some mercy. It worked, because she healed me a little based on the slight energy increase I experienced. I opened my eyes weakly to the sight of an angry _goddess_ glaring at me.

"You do _not_ eavesdrop on a _goddess' _conversation, and you had better _not_ expect to get away with it. The _disrespect_ you have for me and your arrogance degrades your gender and flames my sister's name. I shall warn you _not_ to go near Perseus again, or it _will_ be the _last thing_ you shall ever be capable of thinking of. Now get out of my sight before I decide to deal with you otherwise." She snapped, her glare intensifying by the seconds if even possible. I couldn't comprehend the consequences of not being able to _think_, since my mum is Athena, and I could only respond by nodding my head as fast as I could to show my understanding of the severity of the situation. It actually killed two birds with one stone, because not only did my message be sent across, I also passed out from my efforts hence evading her fury. _A win-win philosophy. _My mind smiled, but then it twisted in agony for some unknown reason when I felt something moist press onto my skin… _Little did I know what my friends were doing to me to as torture._

* * *

Nico's POV (Finally, right!)

"What is it, dad? Another escaped soul or someone who cheated the judges? Did someone cheat death?" I asked my father, Hades. You see, after the Giant War, I was granted partial immortality like Leo and Percy so I could serve as my father's lieutenant in the Underworld. I didn't want to be a full immortal, but I wanted to spend more time with my father at the same time. So, I settled for a compromise between the two instead. Over the months, I've been spending increasingly more time in the Underworld to help my father capture those who've _tried_ to escape, or those who were placed in the wrong realm. Occasionally, there would be one or two who managed to cheat or prolong death, so I've been sent up to the mortal world to… make things _right._ Recently, I've been spending even less time around Camp, which made me feel kind of bad. Though I wasn't as integrated and connected to camp like the rest of them did, my friends like Percy and Annabeth were there and it felt like a _second home_. I missed Thalia and Percy the most, because we used to hang out alone all the time to relieve some of the stress of being a child of the Big Three, though it had its perks. Now, I'm in my father's palace, since he called for me. He took a deep breath before he said something that shocked me as much as it did when I heard that Bianca has passed away.

"Percy is gone."

"What! What do you _mean_ Percy's _gone?_ Isn't he at camp? He just IM-ed me a week ago telling me he was going to_ propose_ to Annabeth!" I exclaimed, shocked out of my wits that my father would say such a thing. There was _no way_ Percy could be gone, unless he was abducted like what happened before the Giant War.

"I'm sorry Nico, but I haven't exactly been quite honest with you the past few days… I was told to keep it a secret as all the gods did, so that Camp will not panic, start a riot or whatever. I couldn't tell you what happened then, and I'm not sure if I'm the best person to do so now. All I can tell you is that _something_ happened to Percy, and he committed an act no one has ever done so before because of its pure foolishness and denseness. He… jumped off Olympus — _Now,_ before you start blabbering on and on or throwing questions at me, he left after he woke up yesterday from the week-long coma. No one knows where he is now, and I've only just received this news minutes before I called for you. If you wish, you may look for the daughter of Zeus or the other campers to find out more. I'll send you a message if I get any news or if I need you desperately down here. Be careful up there, son." Before I could reply, a shadow engulfed me and I found myself poised above a tree branch in the forest near Camp.

A thousand questions rang in my mind. _What in my father's name was Percy thinking? Why would anyone even jump off like that especially if you are a son of Poseidon in Zeus' domain?! It was plain ridiculous and pure insanity! And why would he leave all of a sudden like that? Wasn't he about to propose to Annabeth? Did something happen between the two? What does Thalia know? Thalia!_ I broke out of my thoughts and leapt off the tree, racing into campgrounds. It was evening and the contrast between day and night was beginning to show. I turned in a full circle, trying to find any camper or even better, Thalia, who knew about this.

The lights in Artemis' cabin were switched on, illuminating the interior of it. _This means Thalia must be in camp…_ _But I can't just go knocking or barging into the cabin filled with man-hating girls… That's just disastrous and stupid — not as stupid as jumping off Olympus though. _I _almost_ thought of standing guard outside the cabin to wait for Thalia then I realized the hunters would _still_ hurt me for being _creepy_… I walked off into the arena to cool off, and perhaps play with Mrs. O'Leary.

_Oomph. _A mass of black fur barged straight into me once I set foot into the arena, knocking me off my feet instantly. Before I knew it, Mrs. O'Leary began licking me ferociously. "Okay, okay haha stop!" I chuckled out, not at all grossed out by the slime of her tongue. What? Hellhounds and children of Hades share a very strong bond… I'm not weird; Hazel would've said the same thing! I picked up the shield Mrs. O'Leary uses as a chew toy to play fetch and tossed it after scratching her behind her ear. While she bounded away to get the shield, I could feel slight tremors beneath my feet. _Whoa, someone's been eating too much lately._ Mrs. O'Leary came crashing back into me with a little, or _a lot_, more force than necessary, sending me flying back a few feet. I know she missed me, but that doesn't mean she can kill me on sight! Just as I was about to get up, a familiar red-haired girl walked in and shouted my name.

"Nico!" Rachel offered her hand, pulling me up. "Where have you been? So many things have happened lately… I believe you heard what happened to Percy?" She asked, her tone filled with sadness and despair. Percy was closest to her, since he was the one who introduced her into the Greek world of gods. Though Rachel was the Oracle, it didn't mean people went to look for her all the time. In fact, people _only_ looked for her when they wanted a quest. She used to be moody all the time unless Percy, or surprisingly Annabeth, was around to chat. Which reminds me…

"Hey, actually I don't really know what happened… I was only told of his disappearance a few hours ago and my dad refuses to tell me anything else. He said you guys would know… You do, right?" I looked at her with pleading eyes, but my playfulness stopped when I saw her quivering lips and red, puffy eyes. She had obviously been crying, but only an idiot like me couldn't have seen that earlier. A pang of guilt shot through me as I realized the question I asked was related to the reason behind her misery.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no it's okay. I mean, it's only right that you know…" She paused for a while, swallowing the saliva clogged up in her throat. "Percy… left, because he saw Annabeth cheat on him…" She was extremely emotional now, but I barely noticed that as her words entered my ears… _Annabeth. Cheated on. Percy. _I was appalled, and felt as though Thalia just sent a personal mini master bolt straight at my face. I was so shocked that I would have stood there the rest of the day if it weren't for Rachel's incessant waves in front of me eyes.

"Yea, I know it's unbelievable… He wrote a letter to a few of us and told me the main gist of everything, though I don't know about the rest since I ran off before they could even say anything. He left out some details in between, but he mentioned that Thalia knew the most and we could _consult_ her if we wanted to know anything else. I suggest you do that when she wakes up, I doubt I can go on without breaking down. Sorry…" Rachel explained slowly, but didn't give me the chance to ask her why Percy didn't write _me_ a _letter._ She ran off _again_, which was totally unlike herself considering the fact that she _led us into the Labyrinth knowing that there's a high risk of being captured or killed, threw a hairbrush at Kronos' face_, and _flew into Manhattan just to deliver a message when we were in the middle of a war…_

Hanging out with Thalia made me understand to _never_ question a girl's behaviour lest I want to die. Or maybe that's just a message for me not to do that to her… I gave up deciphering the complicated language of girls and decided to head to the Big House for Chiron. After all, he'd know most next in line with Thalia.

* * *

"Chiron! I'm back!" I said cheerfully, giving the old centaur a hug before sitting down beside him at the porch.

"Hey Nico. I see you've returned… I suppose you're here to ask about Percy?" Chiron was still as wise as he ever was, anticipating the actions of others before they even thought about it. I nodded my head sadly and asked him what he knew.

"Well, I think I'm rather tired from all the action today. I'll just show you the letter he wrote to me. _(AN: Hermes sent Chiron the note before the Hunt arrived earlier that day, that's why he asked Annabeth, if she had anything to say, before they arrived. He wanted to test her but she obviously disappointed him by lying.) _By the way, you should visit Thalia in the infirmary after this. She passed out after quarreling with Annabeth. Leave the note on the table beside the couch inside; I have archery lessons to take care of." Chiron trotted off towards the archery range after speaking, though it was obvious he was just trying to avoid any questions. I mean, it's the evening for gods' sake. Why would there even be archery lessons when campers are busy eating or _sleeping_? _Why is everyone leaving me to my thoughts right after I ask him or her a question? This is getting annoying…_ I rolled my eyes, and settled them on the words in the letter.

_Dear Chiron,_

_Thank you for helping me whenever I needed it. I'll always remember your teachings and I promise to train myself when I'm away. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. There are too many painful memories here, and I'm afraid I won't return until I have my emotions in check. As you should already know (since you've seen and experienced much I thought you would've guessed), my relationship with Annabeth has broken up. On the night I was going to propose, I saw her cheating on me with another boy on Olympus… It really hurts, Chiron… Even as I write this letter, my heart keeps telling me to run. Run and never turn back. I know you've taught me not to be a coward and stand up for what's right, but this is an entirely different case. I hope you understand… I'm leaving for the time being, but I'll keep in touch when I can. Stay healthy and safe, no. 1 centaur. I'll miss you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Percy Jackson, your student. _

Alright, so the only information I got from this _touching letter_, which I so _did not receive_, is that Annabeth cheated on Percy, breaking his heart and indirectly forcing him to leave. Doesn't that bring me back to square one? I guess I'll just wait for Thalia. _Off to the infirmary…_

I shadow travelled into the infirmary, which was covered in the intoxicating smell of nectar and ambrosia. I looked around spotting Thalia lying on the white bed under the sheets. As I got closer, I realized there were dried up tears on her cheeks but she was smiling sweetly as though having a perfect dream. Not wanting to wake her up from her bliss, I decided to take a nap myself and went to my personalized cabin _Annabeth_ help design for me.

* * *

Artemis POV

_**Previously:**_

_I shook my head, smiling contently as I reached the shore. It was a peaceful evening and the moon was just beginning to show in the sky, while the sun was about to set in the horizon. The water sparkled brilliantly, mimicking miniature gems and stars. It was serene; tranquil, and I wanted more than anything to lie down here, just relaxing. My wish came true, and for the first time in years, I didn't feel burdened by any extra baggage. The only concern I have at the moment, is when I have to get up… With that, I drifted off into repose. _

_**And now, hours later: **_

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the waves tickle my feet. I had fallen asleep under the beautiful night sky and the constellations above. My former lieutenant, _Zoë_, was high up in the sky smiling down at me, giving me a sad look that seemed to say: _Sorry for your dilemma, but you should follow your heart. _I smiled warmly at her, before she winked and lost focus on me. I sighed as my thoughts drifted back to the two demigods who were the cause of my worries.

The first time I met Perseus, he was only 14, yet willing to jump off a cliff to save his friend. _She_ had been captured, and I could tell from his expression that he was worried sick and guilt-ridden then. He had travelled across the United States of America just to rescue the two of us… When he _finally_ arrived at Mt. Othrys, he had taken the burden of the sky even when I discouraged him from doing so, telling him it would simply crush him. He had persisted and went ahead anyway, so that I could aid _Zoë_. Though she _didn't make it_, she told _him_ she was honoured that he carried _Anaklusmos._ The courage and loyalty he possessed for his friends were truly rare, yet he never wavered in his decisions.

The next time I saw him; he was fighting like a _true warrior_ in the battlefield, engaged in a duel with one of the earthborn. While he had just escaped from Tartarus, he did not let the experience affect his sanity and concentration in his fight, but rather, outperformed any demigod. When he saw one of his friends get killed on battlegrounds, he earned my respect immediately. It was true that I didn't see him during the battle of Manhattan, but I witnessed his powers for the first time with my own eyes as he unleashed an earthquake enough to knock some of the monsters off their feet and sent a huge wall of ocean water straight into enemy lines. All that was because of the death of his friends; his _friendship _with others called forth the amount of power he had. It truly amazed me how this particular demigod, of the Big Three, could hold his relations to such high importance.

All the previous children of the Big Three were either arrogant or selfish _(AN: This is an assumption made to go with the flow)_, but he displayed the complete opposite of this — modest and selfless. That's one of the main reasons why I don't detest or despise him like how I do with the other _boys_ in Camp. He's _different_, and definitely worth any trouble to help. He had helped the Olympians as a group, and individually, many times. I made a silent oath to help Perseus out as much as I can, when I can, for he truly deserves it. I was no doubt melancholic when he departed again, and the sight of him earlier on this very spot of the beach added to my woes.

_And Thalia… _When she first joined the hunt as my lieutenant, not many of the hunters were fond of her. Though she was shunned aside, she didn't give up and continued working her way through them, eventually getting on their good side. I remember how worried I was, when I saw Thalia weeping one night, alone. It pained me to see my lieutenant, or any of my hunters, hurt. It was only after more than a month did the Hunt accept her for who she was, giving her a new family. She has grown to be the best in the Hunt, but she isn't as arrogant as others thought she would be. Instead, she was almost as humble as Perseus was. The Hunt is now Thalia's home, yet the only one who can offer her comfort and ease is Perseus. The two of them are closer than siblings, _much closer than Apollo and I… _I trust them to themselves because I know how much Thalia depends on Perseus to relieve her stress and emotions. She may put on a brave front, but she is mostly reserved towards the other hunters except for Phoebe and one or two others. I was on tenterhooks; with Perseus gone, I don't know how Thalia would cope… I had been worried about how she would regard the news of Perseus' leaving, and it had pained me as much as it did her when she found out he had left. When she cried… I was overwrought at the prospect of losing my faithful lieutenant. We've become close since she joined the hunt, because the responsibility she holds is second greatest next to mine. I wonder how Thalia is right now, though. She was so pale and weak when I last saw her…

_Speak of the devil and he (she) shall appear._

I was so deep in thought that I was confused when I first _thought_ I heard Thalia's voice. Then I realized I was at Camp Half-Blood, and turned in the direction of the supposed voice. There, stood Thalia with her eyebrow raised and in defensive position, probably thinking I may shoot an arrow, or more, towards the disturbance — her.

"Milady, there's something I wish to discuss with you…" she repeated.

"Yes, Thalia? What is it that you wish to talk about at 3am in the morning?" I asked, amused.

"Percy wishes to speak to you, milady." _Swoosh_; I was up even before she completed her sentence. I looked to her, giving her a questioning look as to why she has yet to move and lead me to him. Then it hit me…

"Milady, with all due respect, if you may let me finish… Percy wishes to speak to you _through a dream_. He has asked me to inform you, hoping that you can initiate a dream conversation with him since he can't do so with a goddess." I wore an impassive mask as I shielded my emotions from her. There's no way she didn't see my reaction when she said Perseus wanted to speak with me. I had misunderstood her, thinking _he_ was _in camp_ right now. I chided myself for exposing my growing desire for a conversation with Perseus as I tried desperately to contain my embarrassment. I don't know what's going on with me! _Why am I that anxious to see him? And since when had I have a 'growing desire' to speak with him?! _I was certainly unhappy with myself, but I managed to nod and sent her away.

_Ugh! _I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed in self-annoyance as I gave myself a mental beat down. _How could I let her see my reaction! It was stubborn and uncalled for, jumping up like that… Plain humiliation for a man-hating goddess! _I have _no idea_ why I'm acting that way, but I attributed it to Perseus' fault for being _different_.

I cleared my mind of my thoughts and set up a soundproof barrier around me, since I wanted some _privacy _and to make sure _no one_ would _eavesdrop_ on our conversation if I let slip something in my sleep. I lay down in a comfortable position, one I was prepared to sleep in, and closed my eyes in concentration, trying to establish a dream conversation with Perseus. I felt our two minds merge into one as I slowly allowed myself to sleep. If you haven't experienced one, it's basically like floating in the Dead Sea, with your body bobbing up and down in a calm and peaceful manner. You slowly feel yourself get sucked into a vortex, though you won't drown or feel pain, as your mind slips into the unconscious realm the other party is in. Since Perseus was more powerful than most demigods, should he refuse my efforts to start a conversation, I wouldn't have been successful in it.

* * *

I opened my eyes in awe, gaping at the surroundings. This was _exactly_ how I liked it: a forest clearing deep into the night, with the moon reflecting sunlight strongly. A lake was running nearby, downstream, and the gentle lapping of water by an animal could be heard. The nearest trees were of medium height, short enough to expose anyone hiding in it, yet tall enough to conceal my position from afar. The Goldilocks principle could be applied in this case, very much like Earth herself for humans. The unremitting chirping of birds was faint in the distance, providing pleasant company yet not too loud to be irritable. It was generally silent, except _music_ caused by nature. The cool night would often include slight breezes, blowing the trees and causing some leaves to swirl and spiral downwards. Whenever it disturbed the inertia of fallen leaves, the rustling wasn't _noise_. The nature and beauty of it made it _perfect_. I gave a consented sigh as I made my way to the centre of the clearing, twirling a good 360° to get a good sight of this peaceful environment, before settling down onto the grassy ground. The insects that roamed the ground didn't affect me, or I wouldn't be the goddess of the hunt and wilderness. Did I mention I _love_ these 2 domains of mine? No? Well I do. I was as relaxed as I could ever be, and even in this realm, the constellation of Zoë was still visible and even more lifelike. Strangely though, the constellations that were up in the sky here seemed to be selective, because I couldn't see those that didn't deserve their position. More specifically, _Orion and Hercules_ weren't up there. _(AN: Okay, I don't study Greek mythology or constellations, but I checked if Hercules had a constellation and Wikipedia said he had – not that it's a reliable source… Either way, let's take it as he has one)_

That brought me back to the whole reason why I was even here to begin with, because I know of only one person who would prepare such a scene. _Perseus…_

"Lady Artemis," _that voice _spoke. My ears pricked up at _his voice_ as my head tilted towards his direction. My eyes landed on the _glistening_ body of Perseus, as _his skin radiated softly in the moonlight (Chap 2, anyone?)_. His mildly oily mop of dark hair covered his forehead and edged down his ears, but not long enough to hinder his sight or affect his comfort yet. The pair of sea-green eyes stared back at me timidly, releasing a chuckle from me. He flashed me a shy smile, rubbing the back of his head then removing his arm quickly, curbing his habit. It was an amusing sight, to see the usually confident and brave demigod look so… _vulnerable, no, timorous. _He seemed withdrawn and slightly fearful towards me, forcing me to roll my eyes on instinct and slump my shoulders in defeat. I beckoned him to sit next to me, which he was highly hesitant about. _He must be afraid of being turned into a jackalope..._

When he was _finally_ two metres or so away from me, he stopped abruptly and took his place, seemingly keeping his distance. _Am I that scary? _I felt slightly hurt and distressed that he thought that way of me but decided to throw in some humour to ease the tension a little. I called a few _jackalopes_ from behind the trees and telepathically told them to creep up on Perseus. One by one, they hopped quietly towards his back, slowly making up for the distance. Then, all of a sudden, without warning, the first jackalope jumped onto his lap while the second onto his shoulder, causing _him_ to _jump_ up five feet into the air in surprise.

His face was contorted in bafflement, shock and fear as the furry animal landed on him, and the look in his eyes… It was too much for me to handle and I burst out in a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor and clutching my stomach. The surrounding jackalopes nuzzled me, tickling my sides and increasing my laughter. The image of Perseus' reaction kept replaying in my mind, as I failed to control my composure. You know how they say laughter is contagious? Well since my family hardly hung out _normally_, and the Hunt seldom joked about when I was around, I never got to witness the application of this theory. Turns out, it _is _true!

Through my laughter and teary eyes, I managed to see Perseus pout in indignation with his hands on his hips, frowning at my joke, before he began to crack up as well. Once he started though, our laughter seemed to last the whole night as it was a _never-ending_ cycle. When I had finally stopped, his laughter would induce me to do so again, and vice versa. After what felt like hours, we finally managed to control ourselves, albeit with small chuckles and smiles.

"Now that you're aware of _friendliness_, can we please start?" I said, cocking my head to my left, showing a wishful look.

"Right, sorry about earlier… It's just, I've never been _alone_ with a _man-hating _goddess… You can't really blame me for being nervous, you know? And as much as I _enjoyed_ our _joyous_ _celebration_ over my mockery, I would appreciate it if you _not_ send jackalopes hopping on me next time… It's scarier than you think, having a ball of fluff landing on your lap all of a sudden," He said, shuddering at the end. I smiled and motioned for him to explain his purpose.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Thalia, and… _something_ else." He explained, rubbing his hands together. As he awaited my response, he bit on his bottom lip and held his breath.

"What about Thalia? Did something happen to her?" I fired nervously on instinct, forgetting that we just met not long before.

"I had a chat with her before I asked her to notify you. She's pretty upset about me leaving, as anyone can see, and I made a few promises to her. I hope you understand my close relationship with her, because I don't know what I'd do if you forbade me from nearing her or your hunt. I promised her that I would return after I trained my powers and control over emotions, and that I would either pay her a visit or chat with her _at least_ once a week… I know I should have asked you for your permission prior to my promise, but she was really torn up and I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Lady Artemis, you know how much she means to me and that I will _never_ hurt her intentionally unless I'm forced to. If I didn't have to leave for the sake of my sanity, I wouldn't. But it's much needed unless I wanted to live as a shell of my former self. All I'm asking for right now, is that you grant me permission to visit your lieutenant when I can…" _He was worried I wouldn't allow him to see Thalia? Oh gods he is dense. Of course I know how much they place each other in their hearts; it's common sense that they would need to keep in touch or the other would break down. (AN: I hope I'm not overdoing the r/s between Thalia and Percy. I just want them to be very close, caring for each other more than they would for others. It's a unique bond for the two children of the Big Three, and I apologise for leaving Nico out of the picture here. They'll only go as far as this goes, because this is a Pertemis story)_ As Perseus anticipated my reply, he ruffled his own hair, out of anxiousness or just habit, I do not know.

I smiled, and told him, "Perseus, you don't need to worry. I know how important she is to you and you to her. I wouldn't prevent the two of you from meeting up or having a good chat like you always do. Just because you're no longer living at camp doesn't mean that you have to cut off ties with us… You're welcome to stay with the Hunt should you require the company, as long as my hunters agree. Don't look so surprised; I can be humane towards others too! I play good host as long as you've earned my respect, and in your case, you have. I just need you to make sure that _nothing intimate_ will happen between the two of you."

"Don't worry Lady Artemis, I swear I wouldn't do anything of that sort. My mum has taught me to respect women, and I won't forget her words. Thank you, milady." Perseus said with relief, but I was honestly tired of the _'Lady Artemis'_ and all.

"Perseus, you may stop calling me _Lady_ Artemis. It's annoying when I'm actually in a form younger than you are. I'm 14, and you're like 17."

"Oh um okay. La —Artemis, the other thing I've been meaning to ask you is… _why _were you sad when I left?" He paused, examining my expression to see if he had thread a sensitive line or entered an unspeakable topic. The fear in his eyes made me soften up and I decided to let him continue. "Thalia told me you were depressed when I left, and I … I saw your expression at the beach earlier on before I vapour travelled away. I was just thinking, if you don't want to answer, we can move on and forget about it…" He finished nervously, playing with his fingers and averting my gaze. I sighed, and admitted to his claims.

"Yes Perseus, it's true that I was sad. I still am, actually. After spending so much time in the mortal world, you're the _first_ man I've ever met to show such enthusiasm and loyalty in protecting your loved ones. Even if the victim is just a normal friend or camper, you didn't let any grudges or judgment affect your rash decision to aid him or her. I don't think I've ever come across someone like you, especially a child of the Big Three. They're well known to be everything you're not. Instead of being selfless and self-effacing, they're centred around themselves and pry for attention. When your friends are in trouble, you don't hesitate to throw yourself into their mess if it means helping them. I learnt this from our first two meetings when you took over the burden of the sky. It was something only an immortal being or someone with true spirit can achieve, yet you managed it long enough for me to trap Atlas. Then, during the fight against the giants, you didn't give up despite spending time in _that place_ but continued fighting for your friends. The power I felt you unleash when you saw your friends get injured or … killed, surprised me. Then on, you gained my respect; the _only_ male who deserves of my respect. It's understandable that I would be depressed when you left, isn't it? Zoë praised you, Perseus. No one has ever gotten close enough for her to do that. Even my hunters seldom got commended by her."

_Awkward silence… _Is he still here, or did he zone out on me…

"Wow Lady Arte — I mean Artemis, I never thought about it that way. Don't worry, my ego won't grow from what you said, but I'll definitely keep it in mind. Thank you. I won't let you down by becoming one of _them_."

"Good. You had better… Or I'll send a group of giant jackalopes running after you!" I grinned, which caused him to pale.

"Yea um Artemis, I think the story of our little _incident_, or _prank_, should be kept secret… Right? You know, like the hug back on Olym—" He slapped his hand over his mouth as he registered what he had just said. His eyes widened in utter shock and fear, and he shook his head, trying to take back what he just said.

"Perseus!" I tackled him onto the ground, grabbing his wrists and securing them in a hold above his head. My right knee was pressed against his abdomen forcefully, while the other was resting casually on the grass beside him. He whimpered in defeat as he sealed his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and preparing himself for the worst. His frightened expression was hilarious but I didn't let him go that easily. It made me go easy on him, but he still crossed a line by mentioning _it. I mean, I have never hugged a male willingly, but I had done exactly that when he woke up. _My face reddened as the feeling I experienced in his chest came back to me. _His saltwater scent, the warmth that spread through his body like wildfire and the feeling of my hands wrapped around his toned back… My chin resting on his shoulder… Snap out of it! _It was the _first_ hug I have given to a male, and it felt completely different as compared to a female, so it's not exactly my fault for remembering the details! I was so embarrassed and pissed off that I grinded my knee into his stomach, emitting a pained moan from Perseus.

I narrowed my eyes and got off him, still furious. Desperately wanting to change the topic since I didn't want our conversation to end, I said something that caught him off guard. "By the way Perseus, why did you give me the token and not anyone else? I didn't even expect a long letter from you yet you exceeded my expectations again."

"Um… Well… Um. I thought you might want to keep in touch…" He stuttered.

"Keep in touch? With a token that _works only once?"_ I asked incredulously, amused by his excuse.

"Alright, alright! I only gave it to you and not the others because they wouldn't need it or aren't as close to me. You're the only goddess I'm friends with, I assumed so, that hunted in the wild, in the mortal world. My dad and Lady Hestia wouldn't require my help, but you have the _entire Hunt_ to look after for. I know it's not an easy task having to lead all of them while making sure they are safe, because I've led my friends into battle before but it didn't end as well as I hoped it to be. I want to help you should your Hunt face any crisis and is outnumbered, because I don't want you to lose your hunters like I lost my friends… I know how it feels and it would only be worse for you since they are your family and the numbers are smaller too… I apologise if you think I'm insulting your strength and capability, but I assure you I'm not doing that. If anything, I respect and admire you, hence the more I want to provide my alliance." Perseus explained hastily, mumbling the last sentence as though it wasn't meant for my ears.

I was touched, and I won't deny it. Whatever anger and annoyance I had against him previously from what he let slip was quelled, and all I could do was stare at Perseus. Somehow, he had managed to make me speechless. I never thought it was possible for _anyone_ to understand the underlying meaning behind my Hunt and how much it hurt me when I lost a hunter. I had cried secretly for days and perhaps weeks, I lost track of time, when Zoë passed on. She was an outstanding lieutenant, a sister to me. All members of my Hunt are like the daughters I never had, or my sisters. Though I don't doubt their abilities, I always worry whenever we get into battle or if I have to excuse myself from the Hunt. It's fearful having to know that there's a chance of having _something bad _happen to any one of them, if they let down their guard for just a second, yet I can't be there to save them… Sometimes, it eats me from the inside. That's why I refused to let Zoë or the hunters follow me when I went to search for the Ophiotaurus, because I had a feeling something would go wrong. Losing a huntress while I was in charge is something I hoped never to experience, but did so anyway a few centuries and decades ago. The feeling was terrible. The guilt and pressure weighed me down for years the first time it did, and months thereafter, before I finally got past it.

Yet, Perseus understood my fears and had similar experiences with them too. I felt _connected_ to him, and purely amazed by the _wisdom_ he showed at such age. He led his camp into 2 battles before he even reached 18, and he experienced _loss_ as well. Due to his mindset of having to set a good example and leader for his camp, coupled with his fatal flaw of loyalty, he should have broken down like I did then, yet he didn't. He accepted the cruel fate and responsibility he had to bear, and lived on with it. I was overwhelmed with emotions as I finally found someone whom I could relate to, someone who would understand me and someone whom I can confide in. The excitement and relief flooded me, sending me straight towards the shaking form of Perseus. He seemed to have been afraid that he had said something _terribly wrong_, only he said something that was _remarkably right._

As I hugged him tightly, not caring that _he_ is a _male_, I whispered into his ear, resulting in an involuntary shiver that ran through him. "Thank you, Perseus. For everything."

Percy POV

As Artemis hugged me the fear I was feeling slowly drained away. Though I was still afraid she would kill me once she realized she was hugging me, I was glad that she understood my intentions. When I saw her face relax and went still, I knew my words struck her. I was worried she would blame me for speaking of it, but she seemed to appreciate my words that reflected nothing but truth. I knew what it felt like, to be a leader and deal with the lives of everyone on your shoulders. I wanted her to know that I understood that as well, and that I didn't want her to experience what I did again.

While Artemis hugged me, I couldn't help but inhale her mesmerising scent of forest and _dew_ _(AN: Dew because it forms at dew point temperature, often at __night__. It usually forms on leaves/grass, which reflects the __moon__ and __forest__, and the water vapour itself reflects… __water__. So it's Artemis + Percy :D). _Her auburn hair was splayed across her back freely, which made me feel _at ease_. Her relax pose was comforting and the way her arms wrapped around my chest sent pulses of energy through me. Her soft and slender fingers were pressed onto a particularly sensitive scar I had obtained years ago, making me shudder. As I hugged back, I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster. I was worried about my blood pressure at the moment, but my fingers found their way to her tender back. I didn't dare move, because Artemis may get the wrong idea that I was trying to _violate_ her personal space. Hugging her was already risky, but it felt _so right._ I enjoyed her presence and warmth, and I could feel the connection between moon and the tides back on earth. I smiled sheepishly and would have stayed in that position for the rest of the night if it weren't for her.

Artemis stepped back and gave me a genuine smile, one that didn't say: Run now while you still can, because I'm going to kill you. _She meant it when she hugged me…_ My heart thumped louder as I stared at her, but I managed to return her smile. I knew my cheeks were crimson, but there wasn't much I could do to hide it anyway.

"You're welcome," I said, remembering her thanks. She nodded sweetly to me, acting like a real 14-year-old would. Instead, at that moment, she didn't seem to be the aloof and matured goddess that knew and experienced more than you would ever do.

"By the way, if you're thinking about your friends at Camp, they're alright. They have seen the letter, gotten a little emotional, and did some _things_ to the _girl_, but everything's fine now." Artemis informed me, bringing me back to reality, from my observation of her.

The rest of the night went by, with the two of us chatting about how the Hunt and Camp were doing. It seemed that the hunters were slightly weak in areas of close combat fighting, and I ended up giving her tips to teach her hunters. She suggested that I train with them when I paid a visit, but I promptly declined politely, saying I didn't want to die so early. It made her chuckle, and our chat slowly began to slow down. Our last topic of discussion was about _Ares_, me telling her the details of our duel back when I was only 12. Now, I wouldn't have dared to insult and joke about a god no matter how much I disliked him, because it was _disrespectful _and _dangerous_. But _Artemis started it_ by complaining about how he treated the female mortals he hooked up with and how he used to stare at Aphrodite with lust. It was only then did I proceed to tell her how I bested him, mocking him in the process. No, I didn't boast because it just wasn't me, and Artemis would be disappointed. I merely told her about Ares' weaknesses in his stance and his recklessness to help her deal with him in the future should he disrespect a female.

"Thank you for tonight, Perseus. I honestly can't remember the last time I had a proper friendly conversation with someone else… The only ones I had were either short or formal, but nothing like this." Artemis beamed, her face full of joy and rapture. "It was… fun. To chat like a normal mortal would for a change."

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed myself as much as you did. It's been a long time for me too. The only person I used to open up to was Thalia, but I guess I can add someone else to the list now!" I gave her a grin before she playfully punched me in the shoulder. Though '14-year-old' in size, it didn't mean that her strength as a goddess decreased a lot; it hurt!

"You can always chat with me if you wish, you know. Just send me a call in my dream and I'll accept it. I may be learning to control my powers and emotions, but having a good chat with a friend can help speed up the process. If you ever need me, just ask. I promise I'll be here for you unless something happened to me, but I doubt that'll happen right?" _Too bad I jinxed it, because I never saw it coming the next day… _

"Alright, take care Perseus. Don't forget about Thalia. The Hunt shall offer you a place to stay should you wish to visit, though you had better do so. We're _friendly_ in our own ways, and some of us do accept you. Bye!" Artemis bade farewell to me, before she cut the dream, and I fell asleep into a dreamless state with a wide smile on my face.

* * *

I was rudely awoken by the sound of a fissure opening as the earth beneath me shook violently. The smile from last night plastered on my face vanished as I soon realized what was happening. Before I could make a move towards my pen and sunglasses clipped on my shirt, a hundred undead soldiers emerged from the fissure.

Without warning, the soldiers charged at me, each wielding a weapon made of _stygian iron. _I was stunned. The _only _people I knew who could summon _that many_ skeletal soldiers were _Nico _and _Hades._ If it weren't for the emotionless faces of the rushing soldiers, I would've thought Nico was playing a prank on me. I trusted Hades enough to know he wouldn't have sent this army against me, which brought me back to the lingering question stuck in my head. _Who is behind this?_

Just as the first soldier slashed down at me, I managed to uncap Riptide and intercept his blow, kicking him in the ribs before slashing off the surrounding soldiers. I was desperately outnumbered, and even with two swords, I was incapable of handling all of them at once. Plus, let's not forget I'm _not _a morning person… I brandished both of my swords in front of me, before I decided to use my light powers. It was out of hopelessness, as I focused on the light particles around us. I was still sleepy and a little out of focused from last night's events, hence it was doubly hard to focus. My eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, exposing my body to any attacks. Since the _only_ skill I learnt was increasing the intensity of the light, that's exactly what I did.

_Argh!_ My shout rang throughout the secluded forest, as a spear protruded out of my shoulder. _I knew something was wrong yesterday… I should have checked…_ I stared down at the pointed tip of the spear, stained and dripping with fresh blood. _My blood._ I was in immense pain, as it had been a _long_ time since I got _this_ injured. My body was not accustomed to the searing pain that burned my very soul, but I bit back my screams. _I… do not give in… or succumb to pain… _

I used every ounce of power I had in me to stand up on my feet, staring straight into the eyes of the undead soldiers. _They had no eyes. _The light shining down was stronger than any mortal could withstand, and should have blinded or even halted the soldiers for a brief moment, but they were invulnerable to my light-based attacks. They were sightless; light intensity won't harm them one bit! My realization and thoughts were lost as a sword stabbed into my _other_ shoulder, both originating from my backs. _Backstabbers._ They had taken advantage of my loss in concentration to sneak up on me _again_, allowing that second soldier to stab me. I gave myself a scolding in my head, blaming myself for losing the much-needed attention in this predicament I was in.

I fell to my knees as my body failed to cope with the pain I was in. My arms swayed uselessly by my side, while my face was scrunched up in agony. Behind me, one of the soldiers cuffed me with _celestial bronze shackles_, sapping more of my energy. I was pale from my efforts to stay conscious, but I knew my powers were now bounded by the limitation the shackles came with, plus I had nothing left in me.

As I was hauled off the ground, the soldiers dragged me towards one of the fissures. I was afraid I was going to die by falling into the Underworld from such a height, because I knew there wasn't a cushion like Tartarus did to support my fall. My thoughts changed as we started down a flight of stairs, which seemed to lead us, or me, into a trap. I was _comforted_ by the fact that I wasn't going to _die_ by falling to my death, because that would be the dumbest way to die in my opinion. However, I was _not_ at all reassured of my safety as we descended down the stairs.

The walk down took forever, but to be honest, I wished it never ended when I saw what awaited me… There, stood my old friend, Bob, smiling evilly and menacingly in front of the River …

* * *

_AN: Uh-oh! Where exactly is Percy at now? How about Bob? Make your guesses(: You'll find out what happens next chapter. Please don't hate me for this cliffhanger, but I had intended for it to happen since 2 chapters ago! Tehee :D See you guys in a few days/a week! Thanks for reading_


	6. A New Start

_AN: Sorry for the wait, some things cropped up and I lost motivation to write for a few days. But after watching The Croods, I decided to start on this Chapter the following morning, so here it is! This may be my last chapter for August, or perhaps if I find time I'll get to write Chapter 6 for September. Cheers(:_

_PS: Frank and Hazel are in the roman Camp, and let's just say Percy doesn't visit Camp Jupiter often. Blackjack and Arion became friends and Blackjack conveyed the message Percy asked him to because he knew Frank & Hazel aren't very comfortable in the Greek world, and he didn't want to trouble Artemis by making her make an extra trip and explaining the situation a 2__nd__ time. But let's just end it here, shall we? Frank and Hazel are living in New Rome, they know Percy left but decided to listen to him and not look for him because they trusted Percy that he knew what he was doing. So… the two aren't going to be involved in this story, sorry!_

* * *

Percy POV

There, stood my old friend, Bob, smiling evilly and menacingly in front of the River … _Lethe._

Bob couldn't have turned evil… I wiped his memories off in the same river over a year ago. But… the way his aura sent chills up my spine and the smug look on his face told me otherwise. I wasn't sure how he turned evil, but I had a pretty good feeling he got his memories back. And he was back _with a vengeance_.

With a rough push, I was brought to the feet of Bob, or Iapetus, at the banks of the River Lethe. Down here, I had a better view of the churning river with water blacker than ink, not that I was complaining about my previous position. When I looked up to the figure towering over me, I have to say, the dirt and grime looked _much_ friendly than the death glare and mischievous glint in Bob's eyes. Determined to fight to my last breath, I tried to push myself up to no avail, since I was still bounded by those darned shackles. I grunted in annoyance and proceeded to prop myself up on my knees, up to a kneeling position. Just as I was about to push myself up on the ground, a strong kick was sent to my exposed gut, sending me flying a few feet back and landing on my back. I cursed myself for _kneeling_ _in front of someone who wants to kill me_, as I curled up in pain. I was completely vulnerable to any attack Bob could throw at me, and the fact that my energy was drained did _not_ help at all.

"So, the great Hero has finally arrived." Bob stalked towards me, taking slow, provocative steps, attempting to induce fear and nervousness in me. Oh no, not anymore. I stared straight into his merciless eyes in defiance, unwilling to show any more signs of weakness. "Oh I wouldn't try fighting back if I were you… Though I may not be as strong as I used to be, let's not forget I was once the ruler of the Underworld… So technically, you're in my territory. These soldiers don't obey me as much as they do then, but I still got some tricks up my sleeves." Bob said emotionlessly, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

He stood right in front of me, bending down so that we were at eye level. "Are you surprised by my return?" Silence. "I take it as you are. But allow me to remind you, I'm the Titan of Pain and Violent Death. You _shall_ respond when I _ask _you a question…" He fished a spear out of nowhere and pierced it through my foot, anchoring it on the ground. I clenched my fists and bit on my tongue, shaking from the pain. I wasn't a genius or anything, but 3 stabs to my body were bound to be unhealthy. I wasn't at breaking point yet though, so I don't give in _that easily._ My eyes were out of focus as I tried to contain my pain and shake myself out of the physical torture.

"Alright enough squirming like a baby, let's get on with this. Do you know how and why I'm after you? I got my memories back; all of it… I remembered how you dragged me into the Lethe and used me after that to save your pathetic life. I was forced into servitude for the _Olympians_, but my mother saved me. Yes, you heard me right. Gaea helped me gain my memories back but _you_ put her back in her slumber!" Bob spat in disgust, his fists shaking in rage. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a _little_ scared about what he would do to me. That's what happens when you have no energy left and are in deep pain. Though I admit there _was_ nothing for me to live for, I wasn't ready to die yet. I just made new friends with _Artemis_ and I _promised _Thalia I would return. Even if it means losing my foot or my arms, I _must_ make it out of here. I can't let them down. Not anymore…

"Oh not to worry, Jackson. I won't kill you. I'll just give you a bath in the Lethe and make you my servant. Warrior, commander, whatever. You," he pointed, "will be the start of an uprising, and I _will_ make sure you kill your loved ones yourself without even knowing…" Bob gave a sinister laugh, rubbing his hands together as though waiting to get his hands on a prized possession — _Me…_ I gulped as I desperately thought of plans to get me out of this situation. I can't let him do this to me. I must protect them. Using my one foot, I backed myself further away from him, which only earned me an amused chuckle from Bob, before I was picked up like a rag doll.

"Throw him in, boys."

"Wait! Aren't _you_ going to exact revenge on me _yourself_? What's the whole purpose of this if you're not the one who erased my memories? Or are you too weak? Huh, Bob? Oh, oh! I know! You're scared of the Lethe…" I taunted, as a last resort. _If he could just get close enough, I may be able to drag him down with me… Like before. The same trick may not work twice, but if he allows rage to take control… And if he loses his memories again, he won't have an evil plan in store for me. _Bob, or should I say Iapetus, was shaking in fury, his eyes bloodshot and deadly. His spear had grown longer and sharper, but was being dragged across the uneven ground with his left arm, while his right arm reached out and lashed at my throat. I was choking, but if Bob noticed, he showed no signs of it and only continued to tighten his grip.

Tears were welling up in my eyes from the lack of oxygen. Instinctively, I wanted to claw my throat and lungs out but my hands were _still_ shackled. I was slowly losing consciousness, and I knew it. _We were approaching the water… _My eyes, though bulging in pressure, widened, as the realisation struck me. I had to do this fast, and now, because I only get one shot at this. I lose the opportunity and it's game over for my life… and my friends'.

Though I wasn't making any attempts to control the water, the river seemed to have sensed my presence and was getting agitated. It was rushing faster and louder than I last remembered, and being this close to it was not safe. _"If one drop of that water gets on you, you'll start to forget who you are."_ I could tell that the water was desperate to reach out to me, to finally wet me after I cheated my way across with Thalia and Nico previously. And it would finally get its chance, because a part of me knew I wasn't getting out of this without a price. A small one, in my opinion.

I squeezed my eyes shut, my face turning pale and ghostly from his strangle. I had overcome my fear of drowning, which was similar to choking, and if it weren't for that, I probably would have died in his dead choke already. Just as Bob was about to launch me into the calm water of the Lethe, his grip on my constricted throat loosened. I took that as my cue and shot my legs up from their lifeless and hanging positions, hooking around Bob's neck. I ignored the pain that shot up from my left foot, my brain already numb from the injuries I sustained. It wasn't an easy task and I was severely lacking concentration, but my determination to protect _Artemis_ sent a new surge of energy into me veins, allowing me to set about this task with renewed vigour. _Did I say Artemis? Ugh, no time for this now… _I couldn't afford to get distracted at such a crucial and life-threatening situation, so I focused my remaining 'energy' on the rough and slimy neck of Bob, twisting my body then my legs towards the river. Bob didn't even have the chance to retaliate, but it also meant that I was meeting my fate. The turning effect propelled both of us forwards, causing us to fall right into the River Lethe…

Once my body made contact with the rushing water, my injuries began to heal _slightly_, but even with my enhanced water powers, I couldn't as much as manipulate the water an inch, thanks to the accursed celestial bronze chains. I had willed myself to stay dry, but it was a lost cause. I felt the grip on my neck loosen until it was no more, and the neck between my ankles slip away just as the effects of the water from the Lethe kicked in. _The beginning._

Memories of my demigod life flashed past. _A smiling face looking down at me; the birthdays my mum celebrated with me and us eating blue food; the night we went to Montauk and my life changed; my first quest with Annabeth and Grover, in the animal truck; Hades and my mum in his palace; my duel with Ares; Grover in a wedding dress; Tyson saving me from the mechanic bulls; Annabeth, Tyson, Clarisse and I on CSS Birmingham; Annabeth and I swimming away from the Sirens; Chiron saving me from Luke on Princess Andromeda; Thalia when I first saw her under the tree; Nico and Bianca at Westover Hall; the first time I saw Zoë and Artemis; my fight with Thalia; Rachel at the Hoover Dam; Thalia when I found out she was afraid of heights; Bianca when we lost her; the sight of Artemis holding the weight of the sky; Zoë and her last breath; the Labyrinth with Annabeth, Tyson and Grover; my first kiss with Annabeth; Calypso on Ogygia; the fight against Kampê; my mum and Paul on my 15__th__ birthday when Poseidon visited; Beckendorf when he triggered the explosives on Princess Andromeda; Silena and Clarisse with the drakon; my bath at the River Styx and the image of Annabeth pulling me out of the canoe lake; Hades coming to our assistance along with Nico; my mum and Paul fighting outside the Empire State Building; the ruins of Olympus; Luke stabbing himself in his Achilles' Heel; my underwater kiss with Annabeth; the time I spent with Annabeth while we were together; Frank and Hazel at the entrance to Camp Jupiter; saving the golden eagle standard of the Twelfth Legion; our adventures aboard Argo II; the sight of Annabeth in Arachne's cavern; scenes of Tartarus; the battlefield of the Giant War; my training with Dad and Triton; Annabeth and another boy kissing; the New York skyline zooming past; Thalia when she saw me after I awoke; Artemis' hair and her hug in the infirmary; Aphrodite's advice; Thalia's conversation; the night I spent with Artemis I thought I would never… forget…; Bob's sly and evil smile. _

Just as every image of my life was being extracted from my mind, the face of a single person stayed intact. But my mind failed to comply with me, and I couldn't identify her… before it was too late.

_Swoosh!_

* * *

Rocks of different shapes and sizes were littered on the ground around me, and the sound of river water was just a few metres to my left. _Where am I?_ Hold on, _who _am I? I was confused. I didn't know what was happening, and what to do. My surroundings are completely foreign and I have no recollection of where I might be. Darkness looms at every corner, but just across the river stood… an _army_ of _skeletons_ at attention. Live ones, if I may add. _Now, I'm freaked out…_ I got up on my hands and spun a full circle, trying to figure out any clues as to where this place was and what I could be doing in a creepy place like this. My eyes came to rest on a man lying down on his back not far from where I was. _Perhaps he can give me my answers!_ I strode towards him in hurry, anxious to get out.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where this place is?" I asked politely, careful not to provoke a stranger in an unknown territory. While this man turned towards me, something at the back of my head warned me. I wasn't sure why, but it just told me I had to be careful. That was when I saw the look in his eyes. It was subtle, but I could tell that his eyes concealed the cruelty and devious personality he has, or had. Though his overall appearance didn't look like some sort of street gangster, he looked _much_ worse. It was as though he was some sort of evil mastermind plotting to take over the world with a death ray or something. _He can't be trusted._ I trusted my gut instinct, and before the man could even answer, I sent a roundhouse kick straight to his temple. _Oops…_ Apparently, I used a _little_ more force than necessary to knock him out, because he was sent tumbling into the river. Oh well, the current is so strong it would be pointless trying to save him without drowning myself. If he didn't look so suspicious, I would have dove right in to save him, but unfortunately for him, he was.

I sighed and looked around me in all directions. I was lost and had enough questions to handle… _Why would I forget who I was? _Thinking alone gave me a strong enough headache to make me hold onto my head like the world was ending. I didn't understand… _What is wrong with me?_ It was as though my brain wanted me to _stop_ trying to figure out my past, but at the same time it was fighting against this urge. I gave up and began to walk in a random direction, away from the skeletons, hoping to find a way out of this hellhole.

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours, or days, my feet finally brought me to… _another river_. I scratched my head in frustration as my jaw dropped. I somehow felt drawn towards it, as though something or someone was urging me forwards, though I don't know why I would want to find another river. This _is hopeless_. I've been avoiding weird looking… _things_ ever since I left the location I woke up in, desperate not to be seen. They didn't look friendly, and I doubt they could speak in a language I would understand without first killing or eating me. Some were even _translucent!_ I mean, what kind of sick joke is this? I decided not to debate with myself further to save me from a massive headache, but scanned my surroundings to make sure no one could see me. Once I made sure of that, I took off to the banks of the river.

As I got closer, pain emanated from my heart, as though it held a sorrowful story. But, what does such a disgusting river have to do with my past? Did someone die here? The river was filled with a variety of objects, ranging from plastic dolls and litter to… _bones? _I shuddered at the thought of what happened in this river and was prepared to leave when a voice called out to me.

"_Wait! I've been expecting you." Her_ voice was high-pitched, but I couldn't decipher where it came from. If I didn't know any better, I would say it came from _within_ the river.

"Um… Who are you? And _where_ are you?" I asked out loud, not in any specific direction.

"Patience, young hero. You seek answers, do you not?" Upon hearing the word 'answers', I replied without hesitation, a little louder and faster than needed. I whispered a sorry before I waited for her response. At that moment, a young girl emerged from deep within the water, causing me to jump up high in the air in shock and disbelief. _What. The. Heck. _I was getting paranoid. Why is this place filled with weird and inhumane… _living things._ It makes no sense for any of this to exist.

"Calm down, I understand that you're extremely confused, but fear not. This is normal, and you'll come to realise that soon enough. I can't answer all your questions, because I have no business to interfere with Lethe's domain."

"What do you mean? _Who_ is Lethe? And where exactly am I?" The girl looked calm yet stern, though I could tell that she was trying her best to appear as kind and caring as she could towards me. Her eyes shone with hidden frustration, but it isn't one of hatred, rather, sadness and weariness. Her facial features were well defined, a smile clinging onto her cheeks albeit slightly forced. Her untied hair hung loosely over her shoulders, covering her ears from sight. As she walked towards me, her arms swayed back and forth in sync with her feet, a little _too_ orderly. As she neared me, I could sense a powerful aura emitting from her, as though warning me not to try anything or I would definitely regret it.

"Maybe I should have given this more thought. You are, after all, not the brightest. Here, maybe this will help you." She gently placed her finger on my forehead, and a rush of information flooded my mind. More specifically, information regarding _Greek Mythology. _Hold on, Greek… It was right then and there, did I understand where I was and what was going on._ Styx_ has given me knowledge about the Greek world, and how it exists. It didn't explain _everything_, but at least now I know where I am right now — In the Underworld, at the River Styx. I was at the River Lethe, which means… _Oh no._ It all made sense now. An evil dude sitting near me with an army of skeletal soldiers opposite the bank, and me without my memories. Like Styx said, I wasn't the brightest, but I can make do with common sense. I put two and two together, and came to the conclusion that the evil dude must have tried to erase my memories after capturing me. _But why me? And his face… _I can't identify who he was, but it didn't matter now. Hopefully, I won't have to meet him again. _Or would I?_

"I can't tell you who you were, but the Fates must have something planned out for you. Now, the reason why I wanted to see you is because I have a _gift_ for you. It's nothing to be afraid of, though some may see it as a blessing, others may think it's a curse. You see, ever since Zeus gave me the honour of being a biding oath, I've bid my time. They have been breaking their oaths for millennia, but because they are gods, they are not exactly as punishable and are able to get away scot-free. The time came when Zeus himself broke the oath and bore a demigod daughter. She paid dearly, even if it wasn't her fault. Oh, don't be so shocked, she's fine now actually. You saved her. But, that's not the main point. _You_ are born of a broken oath as well, but the fate of Olympus fell on you. I can't divulge any more information regarding your past, except this. You bathed in my river, and succeeded. I was sceptical about your existence, but I have to say, you surprised me, along with many others. You were worthy of my blessing and gained my respect because your loyalty is stronger than I've ever witnessed in centuries. Your bravery and selflessness makes you a foolish warrior, easy prey to your enemy, but you managed to overcome your limitations. Now, I know you have a role to play in the future, but you will be alone when you leave the Underworld and no doubt cause a lot of trouble because of your nature. You will have to start training from scratch, unless your powers dulled the effects of the Lethe. Nevertheless, I wish to bless you, once again, with invulnerability." She stared at me intently as she spoke, analysing my reaction to her words. It wasn't much, I wore a flabbergasted expression throughout her explanation, and my mouth was wide open, welcoming flies.

"The convention is to have you imagine one spot on your body that will remain vulnerable, and this is where your soul will anchor your body to the world. You have to keep sight of something, or someone to keep you mortal, but seeing that you have no memories whatsoever, it'll be impossible for you to survive. Hold your breath while you picture that one spot on your body and I'll do the rest." I imagined the point somewhere below my naval, a place that only a misdirected kick would hit. _(AN: This is random and I'm not sure if it's even logical/smart)_

Styx touched my forehead and I was engulfed in a cocoon of water from the River Styx immediately. Contrary to the original method, I didn't feel pain or turn into ash, but only warmth and comfort as the water rushed over my body. It revitalised my strength and my feet no longer felt sore from the walking. Soon, the black water evaporated and I felt as though every inch of my body was covered in iron skin, except a particular spot below my naval. It was sensitive, but somehow not as much as I thought it to be.

"Thank you, um Lady Styx." I bowed, unsure if she was used to formality like this. I heard a soft chuckle before she waved me off, but I could see hesitation in her eyes. I could tell that she was contemplating on whether or not to tell me something. Before I left, I asked her if there was anything bothering her, but she shook her head and sent me a smile before disappearing into the river again. _Little did I know, my Achilles' heel is indeed special…_

* * *

3rd Person POV (up in the mortal world)

_At Sally's apartment_

Sally was pacing about her living room, anxious about her baby boy. Percy had indeed grown to be taller than her, matured through the various quests and battles, but to her, he was and will forever be her baby boy. The images of Percy as a toddler entered her mind, calming her instantly as she took a seat on the couch. The way Percy would wrap his tiny hands around her fingers, and giggle whenever she tried to bathe him… Even as a child, he brought joy to those around him. But she had to keep him safe from the dangers of the Greek world by living with _Gabe_. Those were dark times, but Percy eventually saved them from him. When she heard that Percy had disappeared before the Giant War, she was worried sick. She refused to eat for days, just waiting for his news, but it didn't come for months. Paul had finally gotten her back on track while Annabeth grieved with her, and it was only when Percy had called her in Alaska did she relax. Now, she knew something had gone wrong. Though Percy didn't visit her a lot after realising that his scent grew, he always sent a letter to let her know he was fine. But over a week has passed, yet no letter came. When Annabeth IM-ed her earlier, the concerned look on her face told her something was amiss. She tried to call for Poseidon, but he didn't reply. She was kept in the dark, and she didn't like that.

"Sally, I'm sure he's fine. He may be on a quest and can't reach you." Paul sat down beside her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe, but something just doesn't feel right. You know, I think I should have signed a contract with the gods to make sure they tell me anything that happens to Percy…"

"Sally, look at me. He will be alright. Since when has Percy let you down? Okay, never mind that, he has but that's not the point. Percy will find a way out of whatever trouble he is in. He's strong and old enough to do that now, and we have to trust him. Okay?" Sally nodded grudgingly, still reluctant to let it go, but fell asleep under the immense pressure and worry she was under. Paul laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket, before kissing her forehead. "Rest well, Sally. He'll return to us soon enough."

* * *

_At Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth woke up to the sound of a girly scream coming from her right as she tossed about, annoyed that she was brought out of her dreamless sleep. The memories of yesterday came back to her as she recalled what she heard. _Percy jumped off 600 floors, which meant that he jumped off Olympus. That night… _Annabeth scolded herself for breaking Percy and she knew that she was ultimately the reason behind his suicide. _Attempted suicide._ He had left notes for some of his friends, and she vaguely remembered the revenge they said they would get for him. A shiver ran up her spine as the thought of being cornered by all of them ran through her mind. Annabeth was brought out of her thoughts as the person next to her screamed again.

"What!" Annabeth snapped, irritated. She turned, and was met with the face of her half-brother, Malcolm. He was terrified and was as white as a sheet. Annabeth was confused why her brother would act like this, until he pointed towards her neck. _Children of Athena are mostly scared of only… spiders._

"Where is it! Where is it!" Annabeth shrieked, as she panicked and jumped out of the bed, crashing onto the floor. In the past, she would be rooted to the spot as though she was soldered onto a metal plate. After the mental torture she suffered in Arachne's cavern though, she was now capable of _moving_ in sight of a spider. Malcolm, on the other hand, was as still as a stone, but his finger had changed direction, as it followed Annabeth's neck.

Annabeth frowned as she didn't understand what Malcolm was trying to say. Snickers were heard from behind them as girls from Aphrodite burst out rolling on the floor at the duo's expressions. It was hilarious from an outsider's point of view, but not so much for the two children of Athena. Finally, one of the girls decided to be helpful and passed her a mirror, to which she didn't know what to make of it. Instead of helping her, the girls decided to leave, some shaking their heads at the confusion of the daughter of Athena.

"Um, Malcolm, I don't see any spiders… Oh my gods! _Ah!"_ Annabeth began, while her hands fidgeted, until the reflection from the mirror in her arm was shown on the full-body mirror in front of her. She screamed as she saw the 'spider' on the base of her neck, a very lifelike one actually. When she finally failed to get it off, she calmed down and took a closer look, only to realise it was _drawn_ on her skin. She was terrified and _extremely_ pissed off, but she managed to make her way to the washroom in a vain attempt to get rid of it.

"It won't work, you know. Permanent marker lasts for a week before it can be washed off," the Stoll brothers emerged from the entrance of the infirmary while they tried desperately to hold in their laughter. "That'll teach you to mess with Percy. Oh and good luck sleeping in your cabin. Unless you want to sleep here, though I'm quite sure I saw a spider lay its eggs somewhere…" they left the sentence hanging, before they burst out laughing when Annabeth planted face first onto the floor after tripping herself as she tried to lunge at the two brothers.

The two brothers high-fived and swaggered out before Annabeth could throw something at them, Travis whispering to Conner. "When do you think she'll figure out ambrosia does the trick, eh?" A frustrated shout followed them as they took off, planning to prank one of the 'lucky' cabins of the day.

* * *

Nico POV

"Nico! Wake up now! It's urgent!" a voice yelled in my mind, but I was too tired to care.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes." I grunted, wanting to savour the company of my pillow.

"Nico! Act your age, will you? I may have leads on Percy but I need you at my palace right now!" I was up in a jiffy as I heard Percy's name, not mine, and realised that my dad was looking for me. I ran into a shadow unsteadily, still under the effects of a long nap. My sleeping senses told me it was still _early_, but I knew my dad wouldn't call me if the situation weren't dire or serious.

"Yes, father?"

"I see you've finally woke up. I have some… grave news to share. Now, if you were _awake_, you would have noticed something wrong in the Underworld. But since you're already here, I shall just tell you. Iapetus has disappeared from his post."

"What! What do you mean he disappeared? Did he go wandering around again?"

"Well… Hold on, did you say '_again'_?" I nodded, telling him about the various occasions I saw Bob loitering about the Underworld, but didn't think much to it because I thought he was just curious. Hades took a deep breath, before he said in a very serious tone.

"Son, did you perhaps think that he might have been trying to find a way to _escape_? If Iapetus found out who he was, then he would have tried to run away from my realm, since he can't teleport away just like that! I had my guards check his rest area and found certain sketches of corridors that would lead him out of the Underworld, and it seems that he has found out how, or he wouldn't have disappeared now. The route he has planned out is currently under maximum security, but I can't shut the exits. I _need_ you to find out _where_ he is."

"Oh… so you're suggesting that he has regained his memories?" My dad gave a grim nod, as I tried to think in Bob's perspective. _Where would I go to first, if I found out I was serving the very people I'm against? _Think, Nico, think! Nothing. _Ugh, why must my fatal flaw be 'holding grudges' and not 'curiosity', 'seeking knowledge' or something smart! _Holding grudges… Wait a second, _oh no._

"Dad. I think I know where he might be. Percy erased his memories in the River Lethe. If Iapetus got his memories back, it would be the number one place he would want to go to, and possibly seek revenge."

"Yes, yes. You're right." Dad brought his hand up to his chin, and continued. "That explains some disturbances. Go to the Lethe and check if Iapetus is there. Do _not_, under _any_ circumstances, take him on. Call for me if he is there, but report back to me if he's not."

"What about Percy?"

"Bring him back if you see him, but don't risk it if Iapetus is still there. We'll discuss about Percy later." I nodded while running, shadow-travelling to an area near the Lethe.

What I saw confirmed my suspicions, because in front of the banks stood at least a hundred undead soldiers. If Bo—Iapetus can summon that many to attack Percy while he was asleep, there's a high chance that he might have been captured… I was beginning to think if being a heavy sleeper comes with being the child of a Big Three, though Hazel never had that problem. As for Thalia and Bianca, well, I never got the chance to find out but I guess the Hunt makes sure you _do_ wake up on time. I focused my thoughts on the Lethe again, but I froze as I caught sight of…_ blood._ _Red blood _that stained the ground. _No…_ _It can't be. _I started running towards the Lethe without second thoughts, not caring about the soldiers. I could easily dominate the control Iapetus had over them, so I decided to command them to return to my father's palace for questioning. When I reached the river, a familiar sight greeted me. A groggily looking Titan was sitting on the banks, exploring his surroundings and picking up random stones to throw at the soldiers. _(AN: Bob ended up on the same side of the river as the soldiers because he was thrown in twice)_ I face-palmed but remembered about Percy. Bob wouldn't know since his memories _obviously_ got wiped off again, but the soldiers may.

_Dad, Iapetus is here, but his memories are gone. About a hundred soldiers are here too, could you get them back quickly?_ I spoke to my dad in my head, and said person and soldiers vanished in darkness. This was urgent, and asking my dad to flash them there was the simplest and fastest solution, much better than for me to command them to march back. I shadow-travelled back to my dad's palace, my heart beating faster and faster by the second.

"Dad, I saw them at the River Lethe, but I suspect Percy was injured or… No, thank gods I don't sense his death. There was blood near the river, and it has to be Percy's, because it isn't ichor. I think the soldiers would know what happened, but I haven't tried communicating with them yet."

"_Blood?_ I'll try, though these soldiers are older than the usual ones, so I won't be able to get everything out of them." Dad called one of them forwards while he shrunk down to human size, before he placed his hand on its forehead. His expression changed into concern and regret before he let go and shook his head. "I should have seen it coming… Gaea gave Iapetus his memories back, but he has been feigning ignorance for the past few months, sneaking off and trying to summon soldiers like these to one day capture Percy. It seems he has succeeded. Percy was injured but managed to drag Iapetus into the river with him while still bounded by celestial bronze chains. If my guesses are right, I believe his memories may have been… erased as well. Celestial bronze chains restrict our powers, and given Percy's health then, I doubt he would be able control the water. I do not know after that, because this lazy soldier tuned out." Dad tried with another soldier, but got the same results.

"Dad, could it be because their 'master' lost his memories and concentration, plus they're harder for us to control, so we can't get the rest of the story?" When dad didn't reply, I continued. "Should we tell Thalia and the rest about this? They'll want to know if we have any leads on Percy's whereabouts…"

"No. It'll only wreck havoc and cause unnecessary trouble. They may even intrude my realm to search for Percy. We will tell them after we make sure what we have seen and guessed isn't just speculation. For now, try to find more clues, and return to camp. I meant to tell you this earlier, but Iapetus' situation was graver. I managed to detect Percy's presence in a forest in Canada. It was weak, but I'm quite confident he had been there. Check it out tomorrow and let me know if there are any important clues. Don't let anyone else find out, _especially_ the daughter of Zeus. "

I was disappointed, not just because of my dad's plan, but also because of what happened to Percy. It was too much to take in. Just a day ago, I was told he had jumped off Olympus and disappeared after waking up. Now, before I can even find out _why_ or _where_ he could have gone to, he just _had_ to lose his memories and run off. Why did Percy's life have to be _that_ messed up? After witnessing all that he has gone through, being trapped in a hotel full of fun and games without needing to care about the world seems to be _much_ luckier. Sadly, it's my turn to look for my brother now, like how he did back in Rome. With a sigh, I went back to camp, to catch up on some last minute sleep before meeting Thalia. I still wanted my answers… and sleep.

* * *

Thalia POV

_Yawn._ I woke with a stretch, cracking my bones as I twisted about. After a few months of being with the Hunt, my body clock had begun to attune to our schedule, and I was always one of the first to wake up since. Unless I was out cold or depressed, like the time when I found out Percy _jumped off Olympus._ I still can't get that out of mind. It was an act of insanity and I couldn't help but shake my head while chuckling. My dream with Percy last night brought a smile to my face as I remembered his promises. _He will return to us soon, once this blows over. And we can continue with our demigod lives, just like we used to. _I really missed the memories we shared as cousins, no, siblings. But I knew he had to do what he had to. It's for the future, and his health. I can't keep putting my interests ahead of him; he has had much more to suffer.

After washing up, I decided to look for Artemis to ask how her _'little talk' _with _'young Perseus'_ went. Her expression was comical when she realised she misunderstood me, and being in her 14-year-old form only made it cuter. Sometimes, she really acted like any young teenager would. Though it was _very _rare. Before Percy's incident, the only time she acted that way was when we were around some baby animals, or a few fluffy jackalopes. As I reached the beach, a wide smile found its way up my face.

Artemis was lying down on the sand with a completely carefree and happy look. Her hair was being blown by the sea breeze, and grains of sand covered her arms, but she wasn't bothered by it. Though I didn't want to disturb her bliss and the peaceful look she had, it made me curious as to what could have made her _so_ joyful. It was at times like this was sneaking up on her a safe idea, because she would be too busy trapped in her little cocoon of happy thoughts to notice or pull out her bow.

I plopped down next to her and gave my _sister_ a hug, startling her and causing her to blush…? I eyed her suspiciously, but all along with a smile. She avoided my gaze and continued staring out into the sea.

"What is it, Thalia?" Artemis' voice cracked a little, and her eyes darted from me back to the sea continuously in anxiousness. _Now, _I was dying for the answer.

"Milady, why are you so nervous? And why were you so embarrassed when I hugged you all of a sudden? It's not like you haven't hugged us before…" I asked suggestively, my eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing, Thalia. And I was just surprised that you managed to sneak up on me that's all. Is there anything else?" Artemis cleared her throat and looked me straight in the eye, her silver orbs shining in warning. Not wanting to push it, I went back to the _original_ question I had in mind, not knowing that they were connected.

"Actually milady, I was wondering what you and Percy talked about last night. If you wish, I can tell you what we talked about last night, _then_ you tell me. _Please?_" I begged, clenching my hands together and giving her my puppy dog eyes. I _really_ wanted to know, plus I knew milady would be interested in knowing too. Artemis kept her cool and after much mental turmoil, she gave in.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean that I will tell you everything." _Yipee! _I was jumping in joy in my mind, before I proceeded to tell her the details of my chat with Percy, careful to leave out the part about us hugging for so long and me crying like the world was going to end soon. _Actually, it would if I found out he disappeared without a word._ I had a feeling Artemis knew we hugged, or at least cried, but even if she did, she made no comment.

"… Then, he asked for you and you know the rest. Now it's your turn!"

"Okay, where should I begin. After I woke up in this beautiful forest, Perseus came to me and talked about you. End of story." Artemis ended in less than 10 seconds and gave me a satisfied smile, as though it was _completely right_ for her to sum up her _entire night_ with just _one sentence_.

"What! But… That doesn't count!" I whined, feeling cheated of my feelings. I pouted and turned away from her, upset that she would do this to me. I allowed one tear to fall, but made sure she saw it. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her soften up and look slightly guilty, before she rolled her eyes and sighed. _Wow, I never knew how much of a weapon crying is for a girl!_

"Ugh, you know, Thalia, you can't _always_ use that trick of yours now that I know of it. But I shall let this slide once because I know how much of a terrible time this is for us— I mean you." I grinned and faced her, giving her another hug and hurrying her to tell her story.

"The forest Perseus brought me to was indeed beautiful, unlike no others I've been to on Earth. I'm not sure how he got the idea for it, or maybe because a part of my mind was picturing it, but anyway, the moon was at its brightest and trees of the right height surrounded us, tall enough so that others couldn't see us from faraway, but short enough to expose anyone hiding among it. It was _very peaceful_, like the beach at night without the crashing of waves. It was calm and soothing, and I felt relaxed for the first time in months. You know, all the stress of the Hunt and my family creating unnecessary ruckus. The usual… _So,_ Perseus came up to me, but because he looked scared and wary, I decided to play a prank on him. What? The Ancient Laws don't forbid me from joking or being friendly now, do they? I just sent some jackalopes onto him and his reaction was _priceless._ We ended up laughing for gods know how long, and when we were done, the tension was gone." Artemis had a dreamy look on her face, as she recalled the events of last night. Percy amazed me, because he really outdone himself by making milady smile that way. _No on_e has managed it, and the best I ever got was a short laugh, nothing more. The way milady said it made it sound _so_… so… I can't find the right word for it. _Romantic?_ Yea right, the moon would explode when that day comes. _Unforgettable._ Yes. That's it.

"Then, he asked me about the two of you. He _apologised _for not asking me before he promised to visit you, and talked about how it was inevitable for him to leave though it pained him to hurt you. I was shocked he would even think about asking me, much less if I would be angry that he promised you something like that. I did allow him to, so don't need to get so worked up, but his next question…"

"Oh, what did he ask? What did he ask?" I asked like a little girl on Christmas waiting for presents to be given out. I was_ that _excited, yes. Artemis was tentative about telling me, so it must have been personal. I felt bad for making her feel that way, and was just about to tell her it was okay, when she continued.

"He… He asked me why I was sad when he left." I sat there, wondering what she replied him then. _She couldn't have turned him into a jackalope in a dream… I think. _"I just told him how he was different and why I grew to respect him. You should know that, you've known him longer than I have, and you're definitely closer." _Hmm, I guess I didn't expect milady to spare him when he asked such a sensitive question. _

"Then he pleaded with me to keep the jackalope joke a secret, but as you can see, I just told you. He mentioned about…" Artemis was getting red. And it wasn't receding. The 'red' I'm referring to isn't the 'rage'-red, but more of the 'embarrassed'-red. I knew better than to ask her, so I kept silent while she continued her story. "After that we um, we just chatted about camp and the gods. Then I woke up and you came." _She obviously skipped a whole part… Perhaps she'll tell me one day. Hopefully. _

I nodded in understanding. "Thanks for sharing, milady. I know it wasn't easy for you do so. And also, thanks for understanding Percy; he's really having a Hades of a time right now and the Fates haven't exactly been kind to him…" I looked down, as the thoughts of Percy's life dampened my mood. "Shall we head for breakfast?" I asked. Artemis was _still_ a deep shade of red, but she was a goddess and it wouldn't affect her health anyway. I smiled at the possibilities of the reasons behind her behaviour, but I was careful not to voice my opinions or I would be one of the few female jackalopes of Artemis'. As I skipped my way to the dining pavilion, I thought about Percy. I can finally eat at peace now, knowing that he will come back some day, and that he _will_ talk to me soon. _Of course, I was so wrong, not that I knew then. _

My sisters had begun filing in during breakfast, but Artemis left soon enough. "Thalia, Nico is back at camp. I believe he has some questions for you, and I think he deserves to know. Do look for him when he wakes up, will you?" Chiron trotted away after informing me, his tail whisking left and right as he left. It's been quite some time since Nico and I had a good chat, though I'm not sure if I should tell him _everything…_ _But if Chiron thinks I ought to, there must be a reason. To others, it may be just mere thoughts, but I knew better. Chiron subconsciously figures out puzzles and his presumptions often lead to greater results. Or in this case, more clues about Percy…_ I made up my mind and decided to wake Death Breath up so we could get it over and done with as soon as possible. If I didn't leave camp soon, I'm not sure if I can hold myself any longer when I see the root cause of this mess.

* * *

_AN: Ok, I'm going to end this chapter here. I can't find the inspiration to write and this chapter was written over a span of a week, so it may be choppy. Each scene wasn't completed at one go because my mind was (and still is) messed up. I can't really think and process my thoughts right now for me to write properly. I apologise if my writing isn't well done, because I for one think so. It isn't up to my standard, not that it's high in the first place… I'm not sure when I'll be able to start on the next chapter, because I don't have the mood to write when there's so much going on right now. Some personal matters and school-related issues to handle. Sorry, but I may be off for some time. If I do get a sudden epiphany and strong desire to write, I will. (And it'll obviously be of similar or longer length!) But I can't see that anytime soon though. Thanks for the support so far, and not to worry, I won't give up on my first fanfic(: Just give it some time!_


	7. Author's Note 2!

_Hey everyone(: As you can see, this is an author's note. Things haven't exactly been going very well the past few weeks, and my exams are starting in exactly a month's time. I __**really want to write**__ Chapter 6, but I'm only about ¼ done… The thing is, I __**can't find the motivation**__ to write this particular scene, but I've got the chapter more or less planned out. Here's where you readers come in. I need you to vote whether or not I should __**try **__to __**complete**__ Chapter 6 by the end of this week, or just __**put it off**__ for the entire month (until mid-October)._

_It would definitely be a burden off my shoulders if you were to tell me to focus on my studies first, then write a better, more fluid chapter. I do want to write it, but I just can't get past this stage. I've been telling myself "Let's write the next chapter when you get home" for the past few days, but not much progress has been made. So, it's up to you. Either I get it over with this week, which would mean a lower quality and length, or I wait (no guarantee on said effects). I just need your assurance that putting it off won't matter, or your encouragement for this chapter, that's all._

_Thanks for reading, and please vote via __**review!**__ (I know there's a poll option, but there's bound to be a few who review instead, so why not make it easier for me?) Please tell me by __**Thursday**__! (Wednesday night for the US)_

_~ In a dilemma): ~_

_P.S. No, I wish to clarify that Percy's memories have indeed been erased by the Lethe. The celestial bronze chains alone would restrict his powers, coupled with his grave injury, he __wasn't __able to stay dry. He won't get his memories back naturally (time), but that doesn't necessarily mean that this is permanent… Or is it? Sorry, but I don't want to spoil it. Just know that for now, his memories are gone. And the effects of the Lethe are legit. He is a new man, with a new identity._

_And just a mini confession: I haven't read Everlasting Promises 'coz I don't want to read the entire thing only to find out I'll have to wait for quite some time before Percy returns back to Earth and reunites with Artemis…_

_A very big __thank you__ to my supporters, I'm glad you guys enjoy my story (D.C: based on Rick Riordan's). It really means a lot to me when people follow/review my story, so please continue showing your support! (I know it's a little early to say this, but I got 2/3 new plots planned out from a dream a week or two ago, which I'll introduce in November.)_

_Cheers,_

_J._


	8. Author's Note 3!

Alright, I know the 'Author's Note #" is getting kind of annoying… I mean, 5 real chapters and 3 ANs? ): So terribly sorry! I even hesitated on posting an AN, because then it would lower my average words per chapter (don't ask me why I bother, I just do ._.) So anyway, thanks to each and every one of you who responded, and it really touches me to know that people actually _do_ care, even if it won't affect them directly… (In this case, it's my exams)

To be honest with you, I began writing to avoid and escape all the troubles and stress I'm facing in real life. So in a way, writing benefits both of us, but past experience has told me to always prioritise my studies. It's hard for me to concentrate on my academics at a time like this, what with all that I'm facing, so I'm really glad I don't have to deal with the _burden_ of having to write for the sake of writing. There's a fine line of difference between _writing for the sake of writing,_ and _writing for the sake of… enjoyment._ Though we may not know each other personally (unless one of the Singaporeans reading this is actually my peer :O), it means a great deal when I woke up in the morning and saw the list of reviews encouraging me to focus on my studies (the day after I posted the previous AN).

I wish we could all create a unique realm of ours, such that all of us have the liberty to escape from reality once in a while and just live in bliss. It scares me to know what the future holds for me, and because of all that's going on, I tend to shy away and immerse myself in dreams. But I shan't bore you with my life and thoughts. Because of all the kind support you've been giving me, I decided to post a short preview of the next chapter(: It _really_ is short, because I'm sceptical about anything that I wrote beyond this. I know I can improve on it, and there are bound to changes, so the next 3 short paragraphs are the only ones I'm confident to present. (This part doesn't show much emotion, so it's safe… I think.) Without further ado, here goes:

* * *

Percy POV

_Left right left right._ My feet pounded the ground as I fought the ever-so-tempting desire to give in to sleep. Right now, I'm not sure if bearing the curse of Achilles is a blessing. Sure, I become 90% invulnerable and invincible, but damn it drains my energy like an Olympian-sized leech. Hot on my heels is a pack of vicious hellhounds that seem to take an _extreme_ liking for demigods soaked in sweat and grime. I know what you're thinking; I have iron skin, what am I afraid of? Well in case you haven't noticed, I _don't_ have a weapon to fight with, and even if I do, I'm not entirely sure I do know how to wield one. And though I lost my memories, I'm pretty sure hand-to-hand combat isn't my 'thing'.

_Woof! _My pace quickened as the barking grew louder and surprisingly more intimidating. No matter how fast I ran, my legs could only carry me this far. The hellhounds, on the other hand, seem to be gaining on me by the seconds as the amplitude of the sound of their paws on the ground rose.

Out of curiosity and instinct, I sneaked a peek over my shoulder, but got scared out of my wits when I caught sight of the _massive Rottweiler_ advancing on me. Oh, and it doesn't just stop there; it has _three _heads! Its sheer size alone caused me to panic and trip, landing on my bum. As I backed up on my hands and knees, scrambling to get back up, the ground shook with increasing intensity. _It_ was headed straight for me, yet didn't make any effort to slow down as the distance between us closed in. Beads of sweat were trickling down my forehead and into my eyes, blinding me temporarily. Even without my sight, I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the Rottweiler reached me.

* * *

It would be wonderful if you could introduce my story to others, because I really love it when people review (and follow) since I'd feel appreciated. For once… I'll still be reading some Fanfic when I'm bored or stressed out of my mind, so if there are any questions whatsoever, feel free to PM me! I doubt doing this will bring about benefits, but I shall just go ahead with it.

I set up a Twitter account just for Fanfic so if you guys want to know more about any progresses or bits of my life, you may! Yes, I may actually try to write when I study, for the same reason as stated above and in my bio. It gets my mind off the immense stress I deal with daily (not just in terms of academics). I know not many of you, or even any, will keep up with it, but I figured why not? This username is my penname; ThySeeker.

I hope you guys will focus on your studies as well, so let's make a joint effort and ace our exams this year! :D (You guys do have exams in a month or so… right?)

With loads of thanks,

J.


End file.
